Foxy's Evolution
by Tea Blade Writer
Summary: Years of torture pass by: Everyone is against Foxy, even his past love, Mangle. That changes when Marionette gives a chance to change Foxy's fortune after he makes a life changing decision. Helped by friends of Marionette's shady past, Foxy grows from becoming the abandoned castoff to one of the greatest animatronics to ever live. (Part One) Disclaimer- I don't own Fnaf 1/2/3/4
1. Pained Memories

Chapter 1- Pained Memories

"I told you, to stay away from us!"

_THWACK_

_SLAM!_

Foxy lays on the floor, shivering, as Freddy comes up to him, and cruelly steps on his metal chest, applying pressure, which threatens to snap his suit and endoskeleton. The others, including Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, the originals, and BB stood on the side of the fight, and watched with amusement and enjoyment. However, for some unknown reason, Marionette never showed up when Foxy was at his daily beating. Since the known restaurant had to cut down open days due to decrease of money and financial support, this left the restaurant undisturbed for two or three days, depending on electrical conditions.

Unfortunately, this meant two to three more days of pain and suffering of Foxy, at his own extent.

Foxy was actually the first animatronic to appear in the business, as it revolved around his traveling play, "Foxy the Pirate and His Adventures Abroad", but then had to settle with a more permanent position at the restaurant where he spent happy years entertaining the children with his acts of humor and innocence, much to the enjoyment of the kids and adults alike, and was a sensation. Too bad those would probably be the only years of happiness he would feel in a long while.

Those years ended when the other 3 "originals", Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, came to the establishment. He was at first curious of what was inside those brown shipping crates of mystery, but happily shared his spotlight with the others. Apparently they then took too much of it, even convincing the manager to put him in a cramped space far from them in the corner, where he could still entertain the kids, as he was the place's largest source of income. Foxy didn't mind though, as he just thought that they were used to large, open crowds, and tried to make them feel as home as possible.

He was wrong.

Turned out that those boxes of mystery turned into boxes of oppression and misery, when he had tried to first talk to them to introduce himself, but was regarded, like a pile of invisible scrap metal. This eventually led to bullying, constant teasing, and even sabotaging his circuits to go haywire, leading up to him biting the poor lass' head. Since then, Foxy stayed away from them, as he knew they would only give him trouble, but, fate always does find a way to make a person suffer, such as now when he was caught walking near them, again.

After making sure he had his hold on Foxy secure, Freddy then slowly puts his mouth near his ear, whispering, "You are always going to be the scrap pile, no one wants you, yet I can't break you due to business consequences, which makes you incredibly lucky, junk pile"

Wheezing, Foxy bravely looked him right in the eyes, replying with his glitchy voice box, which Freddy had destroyed a long time ago in a previous 'obedience' lesson, "I d-id not mean any har-m, m-atey, let me go, and I'll do me b-est to not bother the rest of ye an-ymore, I don't w'nt this te go anymore furth-er then ye would w-ant to". Already, he could feel his chest starting to give in, but he did his best to be calm and patient, hoping it won't turn even worse then it is now.

The bear must have taken things the wrong way, since he then replied, "Hah! You, hurt, ME? Do you know who I am? Do you know who is on this building? I-", after getting a glance from Toy Freddy, "along with Toy Freddy here, make the laws, make the rules, make people do what we feel like to do, and apparently, the others are just fine with that! Right guys?"

The others nodded whole-heartedly, as they never had felt anything good about the fox, minus Mangle, who was fixed, and since she was a girl they tolerated it. She was also in a relationship with Golden Freddy, so they let that slide. They all sneered at the pitiful figure of Foxy, who tried to get Freddy's foot off of his chest, which threatened to do more damage then intended, with the bear watching him struggle, smiling.

Freddy then began taunting Foxy, by saying something he knew would hit a nerve, "You know, if it weren't for you, you wouldn't have bitten that girl, and _you_ wouldn't have caused all of these problems with the building, and you could have still been as sophisticated as us!"

To Foxy, that crossed the line, as he knew the others knew who had really done it, but they also went along with it as well, actually enjoying the sadistic humor behind the accident of, what was it? Foxy ran his memory through, and came up with the answer. But while searching his memory, he remembered the girl as well.

Her name, he forgot, but he still remembered what she had looked like, before, and after, the bite. Innocent eyes of a six-year old, cheering for Foxy and urging the others to cheer along as well, as they celebrated her birthday party with her favorite robot, the classic age-worn idol of pirate adventures with kids who dared to come along. She was probably the only fan she had, and Freddy made him kill her. Kill her, right in front of her parents, right in front of the others, right in front of a smirking Freddy along with the smiling chicken and rabbit. Killed her, right before the police were called and he was deactivated, before he saw her on the ground, bleeding, shocked eyes mingling the blood on her head with the tears below. The Bite, it was called, remembering now, The Bite of '87.

It had never stopped troubling Foxy, as he _had_ done it, but not on purpose, yet even though the others knew, they still never gave him mercy, always taunting him with that line. But for Freddy to go that far, that cruel, that _hurtful_, with the others watching in pure enjoyment in what his reaction will be, it made Foxy snap.


	2. Forlorn Foxy

Chapter 2- Forlorn Foxy

**Foxy's POV**

1987

_1987_

_**1987**_

Those numbers repeated itself, over and over in his head, making him grow angrier each second at seeing the others, watching him, being humiliated to the points of him crying. But no, he would not cry, he already had shed all his tears on the girl he bit, and on how unfair his life was for him, especially when he compared his happy past life with others enjoying his performance, instead of being the decayed, worthless garbage the others thought he was. And he would certainly never beg, as it was also part of his programming, he was brave, courageous, and kind, with a huge sense of pride and honor. And he would certainly never beg from these savages, who caused him pain 24/7, and had to live with it for all those years of solitude and apathy.

He was called many words that made his day and life, often by the others whenever they passed him or when they started to hurt him more. Scrap Metal. Junk Pile. Useless. But one of the ones he hated the most to be called was worthless, which was what was exactly what Freddy used to gloat.

"Worthless, worthless, worthless, you are nothing but a fox that is going to be thrown awaAAAAYYYYY!" Freddy yelped, as Foxy was able to condense a surprisingly amount of strength from his current position to shove the foot that was on his chest, off of him, sending the bear off balance, making him fall flat on his ass. As he tried to run away however, despite his amazing speed that made him known for, the others were much closer than before, and grabbed him, holding him until Freddy came up, breathing angrily.

Growling, Freddy delivered harsh punishment to Foxy, who tried unsuccessfully to kick back at Freddy, who only swatted them away carelessly as he punched the fox's already beaten frame more and more, unrelenting, After a while, he stopped, only to look at Foxy in the eye. "Beg me to stop" he said, a grin forming on his face. Foxy stiffened, but then glared at him, replying with the same answer he always had.

"Never, I will _never_ beg for mercy from the likes of you!" Freddy then curled his lip

"Suit yourself"

He then delivered even stronger and more brutal punches for what seemed to Foxy, still refusing to beg. for a decade, until he finally told the others to let go and drop him, letting him fall on the tiled floor, oozing out oiled tears, and gasping for breath, as he felt his metal ribcage cave in, experiencing that familiar feeling of loneliness and helplessness being vulnerable to anything else Freddy, or his crew, might dish out upon him.

Grunting, Freddy then told the rest of the group to leave his pitiful state without help and for Golden Freddy and Mangle to place him in Pirates Cove, warning Foxy with the same words that he had used for the past 10 years: If he came out again, it will be much, much worse, and that he is still lucky to be alive, and that he should just go away to give them peace.

However, simply hauling around a metal skeleton was not easy, so it took them roughly an hour for the pair to haul Foxy's body to the wooden platform, where they then just threw him against the wall, and left. Minutes later, he woke up, remembering what happened to him, and then just sat down, with his knees up to his head, and wrapped his arms around them.

Crying, and sobbing in his knees in the place he had to call home, Foxy saw the looks the others gave him as they left his Cove. Sinister, amused, cruel looks as they passed him by, the worst one of all from the one he used to love, Mangle, who, with Golden Freddy had his hand wrapped around her waist, giggled before leaving, giving him a smug expression.

Sighing, after collecting himself for the past half hour, Foxy remembered how he had found Mangle, scrapped up in a pile, and how he took tiring hours to find the missing pieces and to put her back together again, thinking he finally found a friend, and hoped for more. She, at first started out by teasing with him, playing good-humored jokes and games while the others played on stage for the kids during the day hours. In fact, when Mangle had started to warm up to him, they have even kissed, as Foxy still remembered it fondly.

They actually had the relationship strong for a good year, until Old Bonnie, who had his mask fixed by then, found them, with him leaving, apologizing, taking away with him both his interest with Mangle, as well as her attention. After that, things all went downhill, when Mangle had then started to go out with Bonnie more than Foxy, and when Foxy kept an eye on her, he found something that devastated him. Both of them, Bonnie and Mangle, kissing in the main party room, which looked like it was going to turn out to be more than just that, made him just go back to his stage and mourned, betrayed, shedding tears.

When he confronted her as soon as she came back and angrily asked her why, she just said offhandedly that their relationship was over, now that she had, as it went, "Found more of a man in the rabbit then from one of her own species", and just left him there to suffer. This led to Foxy arguing with himself, wondering why Mangle had left her after all he had done, until Bonnie came in to tell him about how he and Mangle were getting along great, without Foxy being in the picture anymore.

This tipped Foxy over the edge, resulting in a fight, which Freddy then intruded, and punished Foxy, not Bonnie, in an unfair two versus one as they taught him never to mess with their own personal business. That cost Foxy the fur on his chest, where it showed three gash marks in a diagonal slash, along with his leg fur, showing the endoskeleton underneath as he lied himself on his bed to sleep, thinking about what Freddy had just said, just before leaving his home. The phrase still hung fresh within his poor, beaten memory.

_That he should just go away to give them peace_

Foxy chuckled to that, thinking that if he left, no one would even notice, but then, thought more of it, warming up to the idea. If he left, that would mean he would have to go to the outside world, the streets, the dangers, but hell that was better suited for him than if he still stayed in his cramped Cove. Ideas came to his head, sparking up; Freedom, no one to look out for but himself, live a lonely life, defend for himself, do what he wanted, and to have barely anymore bad times or memories to add to his collection, decades and decades of repeated abuse and pain still fresh in the circuits and in the data banks connected to his CPU.

Foxy finally made a decision that night, he would leave tomorrow, and no one would know or check in on him, in fact, why would they? He was just an invisible pile of scrap metal, who no one cared about, well, except maybe Marionette, he always sympathized with him, and perhaps he can help him?

Foxy didn't really have enough time to think about that before the curtains to his stage opened up, being greeted by very familiar face, which caused many, _bad_ emotions, to course through his body, but yet, still a little feeling of sadness and dejection, as the intruder walked in on him.


	3. Marionette's Motive

Chapter 3- Marionette's Motive

2 Hours Earlier

**Marionette's POV**

I wonder how Foxy is doing; he certainly had things taken hard tonight. What Freddy and the others did to him was unfair, I could tell, obviously, especially when Mangle technically cheated on him for Bonnie, after all he had done for her! I look out of my cozy box in the prize corner to see Freddy and the others playing a card game, laughing and making cold remarks about Foxy, in one of the party rooms. I could tell that they were playing blackjack, as Bonnie (The Toy version) always complained about the game being rigged whenever he took a third card and said that he busted out. Meanwhile, the cold banter about Foxy continued as the game progressed to more and higher bets and stakes, until Old Freddy won.

**3****rd**** Person**

"21, I win! Hahaha, gimme the money!" Howled Old Freddy as he shoveled the chips towards him. One day while looking through the garbage, Freddy had found an old set of cards, and used checkers from provided game boards as the chips, and learned the game from one of the arcade rooms in the back, and as soon as he taught everyone, except Foxy of course, they loved it. However, for them it was now boring, and the others obviously didn't like the outcome of the game.

"Can't we do something else?", Asked Toy Chica, trying to make sure her beak was still attached

"What? Beating up that piece of crap, Foxy, wasn't good enough for you?" Toy Bonnie, who preferred to be called Bon, or BonBon, asked, slapping away Toy Freddy's hand as it tried to progress near her back, who also preferred to just be called Fred.

"I think we should let Foxy rest now. Freddy, what you had just done was uncalled for and short-tempered, and as your brother, I find it useless", Golden Freddy calmly said as he wrapped his arm around Mangle's shoulders, who froze, but eventually let it be. It was obvious Golden Freddy liked her, but Mangle didn't really find him that attractive, but still Golden Freddy, who is sometimes nicknamed Goldie due to what color his suit was, kept insisting despite her telling him otherwise.

Besides, even if she did fight against him, he would call the others to hold her down and he would just touch her wherever he wanted to, which was an experience she had before, and did not like at all. Thankfully, she still retained her virginity, not even doing it with Bonnie **(A/N: Old, from now on just Bonnie refers to the Old version)**, except doing a few oral copulations, which weren't exactly the best times.

Thankfully, Goldie wasn't able to make any further moves on her as a small child-like animatronic waddled up to her, and kissed her on the cheek, saying good night. Now, you might have found this as odd, but it was actually quite natural, as Mangle had adopted BB as her orphan child, and the others took him in pretty eager and happy.

On the other hand, BB also liked to flash any type of light into Foxy's eyes, which he enjoyed to cause pain to the fox, minus Mangle, and was encouraged by the rest to continue the torture.

After the others wished BB good night, including a peck from both Chicas, ear pats from the Bonnies, and fatherly hugs from the Freddys, he went back to the game room to play for a little while before he fell asleep. As soon as the others heard BB snoring gently, signaling that he was asleep, they immediately went back to their conversation.

Freddy **(A/N: Again, just Freddy refers to the Old version)** scoffed, saying, "Let Foxy rest? Yea right, you know if it weren't for the store to have such low funds, I couldn't tell the manager about the idea of selling Foxy to get more money. He jumped at it, all right."

His face then took on an evil grin as another thought came into his mind, before continuing, "In fact, I think we should give him a 'farewell celebration', don't you think? Besides, the buyer is paying the same money, broken or not broken", this earned him further support and admiration from the other animatronics, with a slight grunt of approval from Golden Freddy as well, having to admit with this.

Grinning, Old Chica held her hand out on top of the table they were playing on, "I agree! I think we all deserve to give Foxy what he gets what's coming for him!" and, as the others placed their hands on top of hers, they all stated

"Break Foxy, break Foxy! He's nothing but a bad robot, among the good ones!" this caused them all to laugh, until Freddy spotted something odd when they took their hands back.

"Hey! Who the hell took chips from my pile?!"

**Marionette**

Their talks of destroying one of their own, who has been nothing but nice of them, gave me great distaste towards them, remembering of how I was also made, but with better technology than the rest of them, combined.

However, even with my benefits and advantages, I just view the whole scene like a play, wondering how it will turn out. I always thought that the others would be nice in the end, but what they had just said had made up my mind up:

I was going to help Foxy.

I did have one idea in mind, but I don't know if my old allies were still alive, not to mention it involved high risks, something I think Foxy would hesitate about, but whenever there was the possibility of the choice, I would present it to him. I mentally reviewed the information about him in my head.

Foxy was once strong, but that was until Freddy hijacked his open circuits, crippling him, and he was _definitely_ more controlled than the rest, as he had not even gone mentally insane yet. Plus, he was the castoff, the one everyone, except me, and maybe some more in the future, hated.

Yea, he would fit the idea I had in mind. Perfectly.

But as I thought of what I could do to assist him, while thinking of the secret life I once had, I observed that one of the members, Mangle, had an unusual look in her eyes, and, using telepathic vision, which was provided to me since I was supernatural (How else could I have gotten the security guard that quick, I mean, how else?), I viewed her face, and caught something in there, something I never would have guessed for her to have, since she just as much helped with the others in the attacks against Foxy.

It was pity

I then saw her leave the table, and Bonnie, her ex, asked her where she was going, which she replied that she was going to bed to sleep, which the others agreed to let her have, and began to pack up for the night, with Goldie calling after her if they were ever going to have sex, which Mangle once again responded with a 'maybe'. I, however, knew body language (Or is that robot language?), and was sure that Mangle never planned to do that with Goldie, why she wouldn't, I didn't know, as I was grimly reminded of how she he dumped Foxy, quite harshly, for Bonnie.

I then kept a close eye on her as she left as soon as the others went into sleep mode, and then when she was out of sight, I jumped out and noiselessly followed her to the one place I thought she was never going back to alone.

Pirates Cove.

This was definitely not going to turn out good in _any_ way, so worriedly I then hid behind the boxes while watching to see what Mangle was planning to do next. And it was something that I mentally cursed her for being so stupid and ridiculous at the same time, yet I also saw this as an event that will further push Foxy along the path I had hoped for him to take, because when he struggles, I _will_ help him.


	4. The Revenant of Pirates Cove

Chapter 4- The Revenant of Pirates Cove

**Mangle's POV**

I really hope that Foxy understood why I went with the others, and why I had let Golden Freddy touch me, and I really hope that he can believe me. Looking down, I noticed the black puddle which was the oil Foxy had suffered in, and the stain of the other one before that.

And the one before that, and the one before that, and that, and that, and that …

I started to feel a sense of guilt about how I helped the others to treat Foxy that way, but really, I saw it as rational, because he really did bite that kid, regardless if it was Freddy's fault or not, so it was really was Foxy's fault in my opinion, which was the same as the others. But whenever I saw those golden eyes that rescued me from my twisted state years ago, ones that used to be loving, and kind, now turned to emotionless and pain filled ones whenever I assisted to hurt him, I can't help feeling a little sad at his position.

I suppose I had been a bit harsh when I dumped Foxy for Bonnie at the time, but when I saw him for the first time when he accidentally walked in on me and Foxy together in the Cove, I just couldn't help myself, because at the time I saw him as amazing and attractive.

I also guess that the stuff Bonnie told me about Foxy's Bite of '87, and how he was a crazy, violent robot also played a part in it. Plus I suppose that I saw more in Bonnie than Foxy, so I just chose him, I was the girl, so of course I could choose who was better, and that person was Bonnie at the time, and Foxy was just another lifeless pile of junk metal.

And I could agree that the little argument we had later definitely made me stick with the purple rabbit. But, for some reason, my mind still has a little part that's screaming at me, wanting to know why I left someone who had done so much for me, to someone who I barely knew? I usually block that part out, focusing more on what was better, for _me_, no one else, heck, because I suffered at the hands of the kids who ripped me apart each day.

Of course I deserve what's best for me!

However, I could still feel that part of me being guilty about Foxy, and about how much _he_ has endured, for it wasn't just by kids, it was by others, like me, but I then ignored it, and continued on the path I set straight to Foxy's home.

As I was walking to his Cove, I thought about what to say to him, maybe a conversation to deal with our troubles? I certainly hope so, his conversations were always interesting and focused, unlike Bonnie, who just ignored me whenever I try to talk about something that makes me express my thoughts freely, except whenever I mention sex.

The same thing was with Goldie, who I even heard in one of his "private sessions" while hiding, who mumbled out very, very uncomfortable things that he wanted to do with me.

Surprisingly, now that I think about it, Foxy was never interested in my body, which he did a pretty good job at fixing, but really he wanted someone he could share his love with. I pushed that aside with my worries, as I nervously then walked towards the purple, star-inscribed curtains of his stage

Thirty Yards …

Twenty Yards …

Ten ….. Five …. One ….

Inches away ….

Hesitantly, I hold my hand still, which for some reason was shaking, and then I just made my mind about how I should sound when talking to him: like the rest of Freddy's gang who was just bored to talk with someone, and to cause a bit of pain to Foxy.

Confidence filled me as thoughts of helpless Foxy being meek and weak, near me, as I just sat there talking about my troubles, while he was only allowed to speak whenever I let him. So, what the heck, why not?

I pulled aside the curtains …

And there was Foxy, in the back of the area, leaning against the wall …

Wow, I never thought that he would survive this long though, I expected him to survive a week or two of our torture, but never, ever would I imagine years, let alone 9-10! Still, he looked in good shape, as I could still see at least _some_ muscle from his lithe frame, as well as his legs, whose speed surprised me the first time I met him. As I started to walk in a little more, I took in more of his physical features, cringing when I saw the damage that I had taken part in causing, including the tattered pants, which were near ripped to shreds.

For some reason though, I had the random though cross me about how large his member was. Bonnie's was, OK, and as for Goldie's, meh, he was a little better, but I never did find out how large Foxy's was, but it was probably small like the others, but still, I always wondered ….

As I moved my inspection towards his head, looking at where his left ear was torn off by Freddy during a past argument, I moved down, only to find that instead of sleeping, he was …..

Looking at me?!

I gulp as I tried a friendly smile, but he must have _definitely_ taken the wrong impression as his expression changed from shocked, to disbelief, to sadness, and finally,

Anger.

I never thought that Foxy could show that many emotions at once, in fact I never knew or even suspected that he was that driven angry, especially towards me, even after all that had happened to him, but now seeing him snarling with the metal teeth, stained with blood from the incident which was still shining in the faint moonlight,

I could see that what I had just chosen to do was not my best choice.

**Marionette**

I mentally groan when I see her walk in, knowing what's going to happen next, and it will certainly _not_ end well


	5. Broken Ties

Chapter 5- Broken Ties

"Wh-at, are, you doing here, in MY COVE?!" Foxy said in a low, venom-filled voice, as he stepped up on his legs, exposing the metal underneath, before walking slowly towards Mangle

"I-I just wanted to say 'hi', and m-maybe talk about some things to help you feel, b-b-better?" Mangle flashed a nervous smile before slightly letting out a startled squeak when he thrust his face right in front of hers, their snouts almost touching. The next words she heard literally made her regret her decision of both coming here, and saying that, which turned out to be a big mistake.

"Make me FEEL BETTER? Make me feel BETTER?! The only THING that you caused me was PAIN, AND SUFFERING, just like the others!" Foxy was on the edge of screaming out every word at her, letting loose all the emotions he had kept up bottled up during the years of misery and agony, "How did you THINK you could make ME feel BETTER?!"

Taking a step back, Mangle tried to reply to Foxy's tantrum, but he kept interrupting her with reminders of how she had crushed his heart and how he endured his life without her help.

"YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP ME! NOTHING! ALL YOU DID WAS HELP THEM!" Foxy roared at her, then, breathing heavily, he then said in more moderate, yet still cold words

"Where were you when they tore off me legs 6 years ago? I was BARELY able to put them back ON!"

"I-"

"How about me left ear? You were there, with Bonnie, when Freddy had let you decide if he can rip it off, and you LET him, you LET HIM TEAR OFF ME EAR! It took me a FULL YEAR in order to get my full hearing BACK! Do you have ANY IDEA of how much TORTURE that can BE?!"

"Well, the thing was, they were all expecting me to, so I-

"Let's not forget about that incident with letting Goldie touching you? I suppose ye were bored with Bonnie, and moved on to another person? After you CHEATED ON ME, over HIM?!"

"It was only-"

"SHUT UP! You KNOW what you did! You even HELPED them! YOU helped THEM destroy ME, YOU helped THEM cause PAIN on ME. I always thought you would try to help me some day, but noooooooo …" This time, Foxy was really steamed, first in having his ex love, who was also his enemy, intruding him on his own home, and no one ever did that, and that just blew his top off, but her saying to try to make him feel better, after all that happened to him?

It was the last straw

"What about me arms? They shredded them! AND look at YOU, I FIXED YOU meself! I gave all of the extra parts I could have used on me, TO USE ON YOU! I did so much for you, _and YET, you did so LITTLE for ME!_"

At having the argument pointing all the blame on her, which was true, who treated him unfairly during all those years, as well as the animatronics, Mangle only felt more and more guilt as each sentence was said, until she could feel herself shaking, but not because of fear.

It was because she was crying.

"B-but Foxy, please, try to understand, I'm begging you …" Mangle trailed off, nearly on the point tears, nearly breaking down. Hearing this only added contempt to Foxy's mood, then quieting down.

"You never helped me when I was in trouble, you watched them make me only a pathetic shadow of what I once was, and you probably won't even recognize me by then, would you?" He let that sit in the air, before continuing

"If you think that you STILL have a CHANCE with me, then I really can't believe in how blunt you are-" Foxy was cut off as Freddy came in with the rest of the group, who threw him glares, with Goldie first saying

"Mangle, get away from him! You know how dangerous he can be! Freddy, Toy Freddy, help me restrain him, now!" The three bears leaped onto Foxy, and he let himself be caught, only to still stare at Mangle, who was shocked by the sharp turn of events. Goldie pulled Foxy's head away from her, making him face him, saying in a cold, emotionless voice

"If you think you can still have her, YOU'RE WRONG, she is mine, understand?" To this, Foxy only snarls, the next words coming out of his mouth shocking everyone, even the Freddys

"I don't want her anymore, you can keep her, and I won't trouble you anymore, just let me be alone with meself," Foxy chuckled darkly at the surprise written on Goldie's face "you think I would want her now? Just get her out, just, GET, HER, OUT!" he ended the statement with a roar in the yellow bear's face.

Freddy starts to make a fist to punch him, but Goldie only stopped him, saying "Enough, I believe him, let's not cause more trouble"

The brown ursa starts to object, until Goldie just glared at him until he stopped, and grabbed Mangle's hand, dragging her out, the disbelief of what Foxy had just said still written on her face, as well as everyone else's faces. BB didn't even bother to flash the light repeatedly in Foxy's eyes, as he just left with his adopted mother, silent.

Back at the main party room, when the others patted Mangle to try to help her, they said that Foxy's word was only worthless to hear, and Goldie politely lead her to her bed, where he then didn't try to make a move, knowing it will only hurt her more. When everyone went to sleep, Mangle got up again, heading back to Foxy's Cove, except with more, different motives.

As she walked to the place where she thought housed the one person who could care about her well being, her mind coursed with anger as revenge-filled thoughts clouded her judgment. When she got there, she found Foxy sleeping, and then saw his hook, her mind hatching an idea.

Carefully, she removed Foxy's hook, which shone from countless nights of polishing and care from Foxy, only to be destroyed that night by her. She first started her demolition by taking the hook and wedging it between two metal pans from Toy Chica's kitchen, bending it until it took an almost comical, artistic swirl, destroying the once straight and polished ornament that Foxy kept as his most prized possession.

She then took battery acid from the spare parts closet, soaking it through until it took a blackish and ugly hue, went quietly back and attached it back onto Foxy, and went back to her bed, waiting for the surprise.

She heard it alright, at first hearing shocked cries, until anger-filled screams riddled the air, which continued for about a minute or two before she heard the quiet sobbing that she knew was Foxy's. Smirking, she slept peacefully, her mind happy in how she caused him pain, just like everyone else's was. No one knew who did it.

Except Marionette.


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6- Reunion

**Marionette's POV**

I am absolutely, _outraged_, at what Mangle had done to poor Foxy.

Even though I knew that she had done it for revenge, what I had witnessed was definitely not called on, as it was done without any reliable reason, the same for all the other times Foxy was trashed by Freddy and his coup for all those years ever since they came.

For me that was it; as soon as he leaves, I'm contacting my old buddies to see if they were still fine, and then I'm going to bring Foxy there to make his choice whether he wanted to join or not. But judging from his position now, I could see that he would have no trouble in making the decision.

Quietly, I teleported away (Another trick I can do, but I had to learn how to do it. Goldie can do it as well, but he rarely does it, as he is weaker in it.), heading toward a destination filled with both good, and bad, memories, hoping that my, ahem, "colleagues", would be able to understand the predicament.

Now, being in the state of teleportation can actually been see as a fun and great experience, in my opinion, as by being able to use my mind, I could travel to other places through walls, even the ground, and able to pop right there, as long as I don't go into a rock.

However, it does take energy to sustain it, but I was able to hold it for long periods of duration, so I took my time to find my old friends. You might wonder how I could find them, and the answer is actually really simple.

Soul flares.

You see, whenever you are in the spiritual aspect in the world of teleportation, people (or living objects, like the animatronics, such as me), emit a type of unique signal that is invisible, but you could just feel it right there. So, already knowing what my target's soul flare was like, I simply told my mind to take me where he was, and it worked, just like that.

But I probably didn't enter at the appropriate time.

As soon as I popped in, I could see that my friend was busy with some rather, harrumph, "personal" business, so I quickly excused myself out of the door, waiting there until he was ready to show himself, properly.

In about two minutes, an owl animatronic quickly got out of the door, facing me with a look of both shock and embarrassment. But the next words out of his mouth were what I had expected to be.

"Marionette! Marty! How are you still alive? And why in the moon and stars would you come back here?!" the owl questioned.

"Well, Horton, did you remember the reasons I told you in why I would ever come back here?" I stood silent as I patiently saw Horton's eyes go wide, surprisingly, even for an owl.

"Yes, I remember …" the owl trailed off, but then looked up again, "you're here to fight in the ring again? It's a good thing too, because now, the ring master wants _all_ of the people to participate, especially our old team."

My mouth twitched as I shook my head, and Horton's head once again looking surprised.

"You found another fighter to take your place? If he or she is to, is the person _that_ strong?" the owl inquired, not sure of what Marionette had just suggested.

"He used to be, but now, no. Yet he has the potential to be that powerful again. You will however, need to give him a few 'tweaks' to make him that much stronger than the rest of them. He has the same experience I had, Horton, and perhaps a little more." this I replied with to the owl, who was starting to nod eagerly, as he couldn't smile with his metal beak.

"Good, good… hey! You want to meet Argos? I'm sure he's dying to see you again, especially when you were the best wielder of his 'tools of destruction'" to this he chuckled, hooting out softly.

I smile, saying, "I'm afraid I can't right now, and don't tell him yet, I want it to be a surprise" Horton sadly smiled, but accepted this, deciding to finally start a little chat before he went.

"You know, things sure haven't been the same without you, the crowd loved you" the owl said, to this I shrugged.

"I suppose so, but you know, I wanted to have a bit of time alone to myself, ever since I had to stay in that business for those bloody years."

Horton then hooted loudly, replying,

"A _bit_ of time? Yea right! You've been gone for 43 years, ever since then you had drawn lots of attention after you, especially the ring master, boy, at the time he sure hated to see his prized brawler leave!" I laugh as well to this, but noticing the time, I said

"Well, I suppose I need to go now, and when he is ready, I'll bring him here, but he has to make the choice, we cannot force him".

Noticing Horton's depressed look, I added,

"Hey, he would most likely join us, wouldn't he? We are all in the same type of group; he would most likely accept the offer, especially with you and Argos' talent!"

Horton smiled a little at this, before wishing Marionette farewell as he teleported away.

Sighing, Horton sank into his nearby chair, remembering the time that he was in the glory days, but was then interrupted by a loud hissing.

"Hey there Horton! What wassss it you were hooting about?"

"Nothing, Argos, it was just a funny moment" the owl replied, smiling, keeping the secret of Marionette hidden.

"Well, tell me aboutssssss it next time, OK?"

"No problem, when I can, I will."

"Alrightssssss then, have a good night!"

"Night!"

Horton then frowned again as he heard his friend walk away to sleep, remembering what Marionette said before leaving, and then told himself, reflectively,

"Yea, the choice of the fighter is always a tough one, it's always tough, and especially when that he's of the same group we are."

Looking out, Horton could see the black night, which was when he was awake, the most alert. He then got an idea, then hurrying back to his desk which was in the room of all types of tools, picking up a pencil, and started sketching out a diagram, while muttering the same words over again.

"Same group alright, the underdogs, the survivors, the ones who scrape and fight to live and prosper" and Horton just kept drawing as he slowly, pencil line by pencil line, formed the idea he had in his head.


	7. Departing

Chapter 7- Departing

**Foxy's POV**

That's _IT_, I've had it with these bastards long enough, after what they had done to me hook, I finally prepare to do the one decision I'm going to be proud of.

I'm leaving, today.

As I prepare to rest to wait for the morning to turn up, which is when the animatronics will most likely not look for me, I look sadly at me hook, remembering the grief I'd shed over the only thing I had to remember me title by. I was able to remove the black stain on it, thank goodness, but I wasn't able te bend out thee twists and turns of whomever of the monster destroyed it, so now it only looked a little more better, but still mangled.

Mangled.

That word in my head struck me, filling me with sadness. Why did Mangle have to turn out this way with the rest of the group? She could have stayed with me, supported me, _cared_ for me, but I guess I probably made the worst mistake of my life when I decided to fix her. But soon, all of that was going to change when I leave.

As I saw the clock turn towards 10:00 AM, which was when I then left through the back door located in a corner of my Cove, leaving behind my troubled past and started to walk outside in the alley towards the streets, where I would soon meet the labyrinth of the city. How convenient.

When I touched the stone, concrete blacktop, I felt a sense of elation and freedom, and run straight across into the streets, where a few people saw me with surprised looks on their faces, but as soon as I passed quickly, due to my speed, they seemed to just forget about me.

Then, as soon as I ran into the darkest alley, I could hear the sound of a pattering truck rolling up to Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria, where I then got curious of.

I hid behind the buildings that surrounded the establishment, and saw moving men moving in what appeared to be a box, and judging from no noise coming out of it, I suspected it to be empty.

I quickly then ran away as more people started to come out, not wanting to be spotted, thinking while sprinting into the dark corners of society. Why had they brought an empty box? They only did that when-

And then it came to me.

They only did it to bring a used animatronic to sell, as I saw the logo on the truck- Scrap Metal Buyers –when I realized that since the other animatronics were kept by a fondness of the manager, except me, then did it dawn on me that they planned on selling me.

The shock of it caused me to slow down, as my breathing slowly turned from ones of exhaustion from running for a full hour, to ones of crying, as thin, used oil trickled down onto the ground.

But then I smiled, knowing I had outsmarted the rest of them to survive, and that they were never going to see me again. That they will definitely be happy of, and I was out of their torture, their pain, their misery, and the thought of it cheered me up instantly, making me then smiling triumphantly and sneered at the thought of them.

Imagine their surprise, when their faces will turn from one of happiness and eagerness to ones of shock and revelation when they find him to be missing.

However, he was so absorbed into his thinking, he did not notice a figure creepy up behind him, wrapping him with what appeared to be very strong arms as he restrained the fox from kicking him, before dragging him away into the corner, where he was then met by someone he hadn't seen or talked to in a _very_ long time.

And probably the only one who could understand his pain.

There was Marionette, smiling, offering his hand to help Foxy up, saying,

"Sorry for that, but I think I could help you with your situation, and I'm sure you'll like it _very much_"


	8. Missing Surprise

Chapter 8- Missing Surprise

"Oh yeah! Foxy is going to be taken away to the scrap yard!" cheered Toy Freddy as the others celebrated as well, quietly, filled with excitement and jubilation. Mangle also joined in with BB, happily hugging him tightly, not noticing Golden Freddy still looking at her with that same interest in his eyes, jealous of BB.

"Heh, what do you think Foxy will sell for? He's barely worth anything right now, while we are all still complete and fixed!" bragged Bon as she playfully swatted Bonnie in the arm. Rubbing it, he grinned, "I don't know, and I don't care! What matters is that Foxy is gone, which can finally give us a peace of mind!" Bon nodded her approval of those, giving him another swat. This resulted in both Bonnies to playfully fight against each other, rolling on the floor, laughing and goofing off at the same time as they tried to hit their marks.

Meanwhile, Toy Chica and Chica **(A/N: Old Chica is now just Chica)** where baking a cake and other pastry delights as it commemorated the day when Foxy left, along with making a piñata replica of him as well, when the others would later be bored and then take their amusement out on the poor candy-filled bag. As if it weren't enough, they even made Foxy-themed games where they had to try their best to throw darts or other projectiles at the life-sized paintings. The scores were counted by: one point for a limb, five for the chest, ten for the head, and for those who can get the eye-patch on it, fifth teen points.

Not surprisingly, the three Freddys were the best at the game, where on one occasion Goldie even got the eye patch, which earned him a round of applause, including a surprising kiss from Mangle, on the cheek as well.

Smiling, Mangle whispered into the yellow bear's ear, making him shudder, "Baby steps, remember, just baby steps" this earned her a slight grin from him, growing hers as well, as he hugged BB who was tugging on his leg.

The Bonnies however, were not found until they were caught in the spare parts closet, kissing, which earned both 'aaaaws' from their friends, and their blushing reply as their ears covered their faces in embarrassment, as they then told them too either 'shoo', or 'buzz off', and as soon as the last person left, they grinned when they heard them continuing their session.

While everyone enjoyed the spectacular party, especially the food, much to the pleasure of both Chicas, Fred called out something that both excited and elated them all

"Hey! The scrap metal buyers are here, and they're bringing the box!" This earned cheers from all of them, except Marionette, who was nowhere to be found, but they never cared about him anyway, as they regarded him as only a little better than Foxy, since he was smaller and more fragile looking.

As the workers wheeled in the wooden box, two of them, one of them the stereotypical business man, with the clean-cut suit and the calm, intimidating air around him, and his assistant, a polished, worriedly looking man who always checked to see if the place was clean enough so they could sit. Obviously, the owner sat and talked with them over the arrangements. The conversation went like this as the truck workers walked towards Pirates Cove.

"So, you wish to sell your Foxy the Pirate animatronic in order to get a little more money? I assure you, he will find a good new home to stay in" the smiling business man said.

"Nah, you can do whatever you want with him. Gut him, clean him, melt him, I wouldn't mind. In fact he's the worst one here, while the others are way much better than that walking tin can" the owner said.

"Well then, here is your check. I got to say though, thirty thousand dollars is something you do not want to spend all at once" he said as he slid the check across to the eager fingers of the snatching owner.

But just as they were about to make the transaction, the workers called out something that made the tranquil atmosphere turn into a heavy, tense filled one, which went by

"Hey boss! There's nothing in here! Come over here to check!" at this, the man snatched back the check, much to the surprise and horror of the owner.

Frowning, they both, along with the nervous-looking assistant, walked over to the Cove to find out that they were right.

Foxy was gone.

This caused a startled reaction from the owner, who scratched his head in puzzlement, as the business man turned on him, saying "Where is he? I thought you had him right here".

Confused, the owner replied, "I was to, but maybe if I could just have the check ..?"

Disgusted, the business man called over to the fidgety assistant, who whispered something into his ear. Nodding, the assistant then walked over to the owner, and slapped him across the face, much to the receiving person's shock.

Quietly, both the business man and the frightened looking assistant went back to the car, driving off with the truck following them as the owner tried to call them back, saying that there was a mistake.

When the sleazy owner walked back, depressed, the animatronics asked what was wrong. Shaking his head, he said

"Foxy is gone".

Chuckling, they all said "Of course that's true, they took him away! He's gone now".

Scowling, the man shouted at them, already peeved at losing a paycheck, and quite a big one as well.

"No you dimwits, I mean he wasn't even there when they were at his Cove! He was already missing, gone!"

This caused a quiet and unusual atmosphere to develop, but Freddy then just patted his back, saying, "Hey, it's OK, Foxy is gone now, that's what matters, think about the children he won't bite anymore" while saying this, his mind was smiling with a childish glee, as he imagined Foxy, the one who endured, finally broken, gone.

Gone, just gone.

Finally he wasn't there to bug him anymore with his stupid pirate accent. Finally he wouldn't have his position potentially challenged by him since he was a fox, a predator, also like him, with the exception of Mangle, since he knew that she was too mentally weak to make a stand to him and his brothers.

Finally, that annoying fox was gone, forever, good riddance to him was all he could care about him.

Or so he thought.


	9. Detour

Chapter 9- Detour

Surprised, it took about a long minute or two before Foxy recovered from his shock of meeting Marionette again, _here_ and _now_, at all the possible times. He remembered the puppet alright, but not because it was for a bad reason, in fact it was the opposite. Marionette helped him.

Foxy could still feel the numb feeling in his ear where the fur was torn off, but it could have been worse, if it wasn't for Marionette. After Freddy had ripped it off that day, Marionette helped him by connecting some wires back into his head, as well as making sure that it was at least attached. Even though he didn't take direct involvement against Freddy, the puppet always helped him afterwards, which was probably the nicest thing that Foxy could ever recall to this day.

Apologizing for attacking him, he took the slender hand that was stretched out in front of him, and was helped up by a surprising amount of strength for a person considerably smaller than himself, and weaker looking.

Amused by the startled face of the broken down fox animatronic, Marionette asked him a question that he already knew what the answer was, but wanted to see how badly he reacted.

"So Foxy, what brings you here outside the restaurant, in the city? Outside of Freddy Fazbear's, if I might say so myself." He got the expected reaction from Foxy, which was a growl, who made a fist with the hand that he had left, which was the left one (Possible pun intended).

Foxy, with his ears, one still whole, the other broken, laid flat on his skull, as he spoke through clenched jaws when he forced out the answer.

"I had enough of them. Their torture, the pain they caused me, the way they regarded me, _like scrap_! I rather see myself fighting to the end instead of dying in a limp or damaged state, because that's how I choose to live! Not them! They CANNOT decide how I choose my life, and I made sure of that, by leaving!"

The fox's eyebrows then came up in a steep arch as another thought came to his mind, and added,

"Say though, what brings _you_ here? I know it's nice to see a friendly face after what I've been through, but why are you even here?" Marionette nodded to this question, smiling the whole time, before replying,

"Well, do you remember what I had just said before? About helping you?"

After noticing the confused, slow nodding, he continued, "Well, there is a way that I can possibly help you with both your conditional state, as well as finding you a place where you can be and feel belonged." he laughed as he noticed the dumbfounded face of the fox, "Oh don't worry" he stated, "I can read emotions really easily, and yours stand out like a soul flare."

Frowning, Foxy, knowing that the puppet can read his feelings, replied carefully

"And what in thee seven sea's names is this here soul flare your talking 'bout?".

He yelped as he was taken very quickly by Marionette's hand, which wrapped around the endoskeleton wrist, not bothering the sharp metal and wires that sprung out, and for some reason, he thought he saw the hand actually _expand_ itself in order to grab him. What also made him nervous were the next couple of words that the suspicious puppet was saying.

"Oh and by the way, hold tight, I can't loose you when I bring you to the place. I think you'll find it _much_ better than your old home". Marionette's face was passive as he pulled Foxy along with him into what appeared to him as a ghost image of the world now, a calm gray replacing the sky as dark gray or black shapes outlined the buildings and any other living thing.

Foxy apprehensively then watched Marionette, but knew he wouldn't harm him, as he seemed to try to locate something. He could then see the mask take a smile as it appeared that he found what he was looking for, as he felt himself flung at high speeds, into a place he didn't recognize.

And boy, was it a place.

The building they arrived in appeared to be a giant room, filled with lighting that brightened the dome like building. Where it was Foxy was not sure of, but he was too interested with his surroundings as he looked at what was laying beside him. It appeared to be a piece of paper on the metal drawing table it resided from, and using his eye to see what was sketched on it, he found something that confused him.

It was a metal suit.

According to the diagrams, it seemed that it wasn't supposed to go onto one specific thing, but using what little technology knowledge he had (How else could he have fixed Mangle? And Bonnie's mask?), he could tell by the looks that it wasn't supposed to be used for decoration or anything. Rather, it looked like it would be something someone would use to fight.

Its appearance was unusual, as it did not look like anything else Foxy would normally expect from a animatronic body, as it had blazing shoulder pads that contained what appeared to be medium-sized horns attached to them, curving upwards like a sickle. The chest area also consisted of stacked metal plates on top of one another, with the bottommost one to be at the waist area, and was even colored a dark green, metallic hue.

The arm and leg sections, he could tell, was designed to be flexible at the joints, as with the rest of the armor, where he could see were attached to what appeared to be curved blades where the knees and elbows would be located, going away from it. He thought he could see what appeared to be fingerless metal gloves, the same with the toeless boots, which only covered the top part of his feet, exposing the underside of them to the ground.

Overall it looked like armor for both the decorative, yet also the fighting occasion whenever it called for it.

He was so interested in it however, before he was surprised by what he felt to be a feathery hand, only to be turned around swiftly, met with curious, questioning eyes.

30 Minutes Earlier …

**Marionette's POV**

Now that I brought Foxy, I should go and alert Horton about him. He will probably be pleased with what I had brought for him to enhance on, but before I could go, I saw the fox looking at something, which caught my eye. Immediately I took a newfound interest in the desk where Horton had worked on for the past years, where he had helped me claw my way up from a disrespected castoff, into one of the strongest, yet mindful fighters the ring had ever knew.

Upon closer examination, I chortled in my head, seeing that my owlish friend had come up with a new design of armor, which went along with the countless others that he had tested and drafted to perfection, and had served immense service during my career.

I suppose that time had to deal with the new designs as well, as they became more complex, more technical, and far more advanced then I had remembered, and definitely more presentable as I accounted the protruding blades from their hidden sheaths in the metal, making the wearer look more like a war god than just another fighter who scraped for every victory in the ring.

However I knew that it was time to bring in the owl, so I quietly went back to the room where Horton resided, and woke him up, by snapping my fingers ring in front of his ears. Now, as you can imagine, as he is a night time creature, he is more used to the night, so when I woke him up in the afternoon, he was startled awake, almost screaming. I silenced him in time however, and explained that I had brought in the new one.

A happy, excited light shone in his big eyes, before he literally vaulted himself down from the upstairs room into the gigantic, main room, where he saw the fox looking over the same armor diagram I saw earlier. His eyes then narrowed, before he quickly walked right up to him and spun him around, and held him still right in front of him.

I could tell by the face of Foxy that he was surprised alright. Surprised more times then he had ever been in his lifetime, as I recall.


	10. Owl of Artificial Intelligence

Chapter 10- Owl of Artificial Intelligence

**Horton's POV**

_Yes, he will definitely do_ I thought in my mind as I quickly ran a diagnostic check using my eye, which was able to scan the robot of any statistical information.

Now, since I was an owl, I was actually once part of a library business that used models like me to scan books to check to see if it's either on time, or the reader owes a fine. Due to this, I, along with the owlish nature programmed in me to embrace knowledge, poured over thousands, maybe even millions of books, gleaning knowledge from them, but I was mostly interested, for some reason, in mechanics. Whenever a person damaged me, accident or on purpose, I would always be able to fix myself, whether it was a small scratch, to a missing CPU component, I always knew what to do to fix it.

I was in great shape still, until the business sadly hired another robot to take my place, who treated me like an old man, always pushing me around, making me do all the work for him. One such fight was then provoked, causing me, not the new one, to be out on the streets. It was then that I stumbled upon Marionette, who was at the time, was physically disabled due to strings attached to his hands and feet, and a missing skeleton, making him forced to move by dragging himself around.

But I was able to help him by cutting them off, and making a new endoskeleton for him. Since that day of giving him new freedom, we had been best friends since. And, since he was bringing along a forth an animatronic that had experienced such a large amount of torture, I was more than happy to offer my help in any way, especially when it came to ring fighting. I had always fancied drawing weapons and armor, it was perhaps caused by when I read about medieval times, ever since then, I was hooked on them.

The real answer would probably never be known, but with that I was satisfied, so I always continued to improve my diagrams and sketches, helped by Argos, who was great at working metals, to finish and test them, and if I have to say so myself, they have been some of the best works the ring has ever seen.

While inspecting the fox, who Marionette later told me was named Foxy, I found very unique things about him. Since he was a fox as his base character, I could see him being sly and careful, yet also aggressive and strong when needed to, so I trusted Marionette in choosing the fox to handle the equipment I had in mind. But still, I had to give him the usual test that I use for my armor, since he is metal, he will, unfortunately, have to be tested like it. But there was one problem still.

We had to let him choose.

That part gave me the greatest worry, whether he will choose or not, it will affect his, and possibly our lives as well, since not only will he join the three ring legendaries, he will become the target of many rivals that will want to get him on either their own team, or kill him. I pondered, and hoped for Foxy to accept as Marionette explained it to him in complete honesty, stating out both the good and the bad aspects of it.

**3rd Person**

"Now, Foxy, the reason that I brought you here was so that you can choose in a matter that is very important, are you listening and paying attention?" after Foxy nodded slowly, Marionette continued, obviously not the most enthusiastic person when explaining this topic.

"You see Foxy, before I was ever the pizzeria attraction that you came to know as, I was once, with Horton over here" which said person waved a wing at him, added "I was actually known to be a, how do you say, popular person here? But that was a long time ago, and I'll explain that to you in greater detail later, since I'm charged with giving you the decision of joining us, or not." This earned him a bewildered look from Foxy, who responded

"Join you? Join you and the owl in what?" Sighing, Marionette rubbed his temples, clearly not pleased with what he was dealt with to explain.

Finally, after what seemed to be an hour of silence, Marionette spoke again, "I, was once part of a team that fought others in rings or matches, usually for the benefit of others' enjoyment", unfortunately, Foxy obviously seemed like he didn't believe him, as he laughed in a short gurgle.

"Marionette, I know that you are a friend to me, since you helped to repair me all those times Freddy and his gang beat me up, but I think what you said was untrue." Frowning, Marionette tried a different approach.

"Foxy, what I had just said was true, and believe me, it _is_. Remember that drawing of the armor you just saw on the table? What else do you think it could have been used for, a costume party?" after receiving an unsure look from Foxy, Marionette explained further "That's what I had thought, now, Horton was the one who designed that, along with countless others that I, myself, have used during my time here in, well, in the fighting arena."

This only earned him a still confused look from Foxy, so Marionette sighed, before his head snapped back up quickly, an idea coming into his mind. Slowly, he stretched out his hand, palm up, towards Foxy.

"Reach out, grab, hold, close your eyes, and don't let go for a second" Marionette said, almost like an order.

"Grab your hand? Are you going to 'teleport' me again to some other place?" Foxy replied, uncertain of what Marionette could possibly do to him.

Angrily, Marionette yelled "Just do it! You'll see what I mean. Besides, it's much more different then teleportation." And he still let his hand be stretched outwards towards him.

Finally, after a long silence filled the room, with Horton sitting on the outside, watching with intent eyes, Foxy obeyed, and firmly gripped the puppet's outstretched hand.

What he had experienced next was something he _definitely_ did not expect to happen next, as his mind was then filled with images of torn apart robots lying around in the sandy area of what appeared to be a coliseum. He also saw two figures fighting one another, however this was not like the way Freddy fought with him, which was much different.

He saw both of the mysterious figures wearing once elaborate armor, now hanging shreds on their metal bodies, as they fought with unusual looking weapons, each dodging artfully and quickly as they prepared counterstrikes, making the fight last for what seemed like a century. But what Foxy also saw shocked him.

One of them was Marionette.

However he didn't have much time to think about it before he saw the other animatronic, a bird, he thought, slow down considerably, and Marionette took the opportunity to quickly step to his side, pushing his weapon, which resembled a blade, right into the gap between the opponent's defenses. As the bird fell on its side, dying and coughing oil, Foxy could hear cheers surrounding him, before hearing a dark voice that boomed out to the open stage of death.

"Attention! Attention, my citizens!" a gold colored rabbit shouted, who stood on top of a podium that overlooked everything in the arena, "We have a new champion! Let's all say his name!"

Foxy had to then cover his ears as the crowd roared to the sky.

"Marionette! Marionette! Marionette!"

Foxy could then see out of the corner of his eye, seeing Marionette, the apparent new champion, walk on his skinny, gentle looking frame, onto the dead bird, raising his weapon upwards as they called his name.

After that, he could rapidly see other images fill his mind's eye, including him seeing Marionette fighting up to eight others in a fight, causing the bloodthirsty crowd to cheer, as well as in one occasion, seeing him fight a giant animatronic that towered over the rest, but somehow Marionette defeated it. Years and years of memories filled his own memory banks, combined with his own pain-filled ones, making him see with understanding as he opened his eyes to Marionette, who had let go, who was slightly shaken about the incident.

Nodding after he saw Foxy's awestruck expression, Marionette crossed his arms, speaking in a controlled, even-toned voice.

"Well, now you know that what I said was true, so I'll explain it to you. Horton, come up here." The owl came up and walked up to his side, standing still, as Marionette continued "He was the one who designed the armor I wore, which was the reason I survived against the bird you saw die. His name I don't remember, God rest his soul, but he was another fighter like me, in the arena." He went on with Horton's background story as the nocturnal avian stretched his wing out to Foxy.

"Horton is a brilliant mind really, rescued me when I was weighed down with those torturous strings, all I was able to do was drag my arms and legs, like a jellyfish, as the strings only got me caught and made things extremely slow. When I found him in the street, thrown away like I was, he saw me, so he cut off my strings, and made me a skeleton to walk around with. I never forgot that act of kindness."

"Later on, I will probably never explain how we got into the business, as it is too long to explain, Horton always had ideas about improving my performance in fighting, so he sketched and drew more designs that revolutionized the world of arena fighting. Some of his designs were _decades_ ahead of the rival team's technology, so he is now respected and regarded as one of the best, the elite." Marionette finished, after Foxy eventually shook the offered wing.

Horton then spoke, reliving Marionette of his already tiring mouth, "That much was true, yes, I worked on technology ever since I was thrown away as the old, disregarded model, and I had made many delightful discoveries as I had worked and worked. But still, despite all my impressive designs, we had to have one person who knew how to make the images I had in mind, a very good one. I'll introduce you to him." Horton then guided Foxy to another room, which emitted intense heat and the stench of chemicals, as Horton absentmindedly named them.

"Phosphorous, sulfur, hmm, perhaps …" earning an interested expression on his face, "magnesium?"

He then opened the door, revealing a steaming work table that presented anvils, mallets, water buckets, and tools of other variances and preferences. Marionette and Foxy waited while Horton went to go the forth member of the party. Knocking on a thick, reinforced steel door, he called out

"Hey Argos! You in there?" sounds of shuffling could be heard, before the being inside replied.

"Yessssss I am! Whatssss it?" a raspy, rough voice answered.

"Marionette is back here! And he has a friend! The new fighter, the reason why he came back!" Horton never got to complete it entirely as the animatronic inside sprinted out to see if he was right, his reptilian jaw dropping in surprise when he saw that the avian was right. Grinning, he stepped out of the dark room into the glow of the hot metals nearby him, saying,

"Marionette! You're back! And you gotssss a new fighter assssss well? Thatsssss great!"

Foxy could see Argos, the forth member, that much he figured out, as a lizard that held a scar filled frame, complete with yellow reptile eyes that measured him carefully, making him uncomfortable. He could guess that he also had a tail attached, but had about a forth of it was chopped away, making a little difference in his walking and posture, resulting him in having him to bend a little forward. But if he was standing straight, he could have been a little taller than Foxy, but he wasn't sure due to the frills that stuck out on his head, trailing back to the stump of his tail.

Argos stretched out a leathery hand towards him, and he shook it, careful of the sharp butcher-knife like claws that protruded from the fingertips.

Argos nodded, replying in a carefree, happy voice.

"So, you're the new fighter to replace Marionette?"


	11. Lizard of Metal

Chapter 11- Lizard of Metal

**Argos' POV**

While examining the rusty fox, I thought about new ways I could remake him. Attach shock absorbers, maybe, install new CPUs to give him the edge? Or maybe even just give him a good shine. Improve the metal he has? I ran the mental list of metals I could use to test on him.

Aluminum? No, despite the light weight, too weak in thin sheets.

Steel? Reinforced, maybe, but still the weight issue.

Definitely not wood or lead, those things have been obsolete in my line of work for _years_.

Upon that thought, I remembered of how I came to be, alongside with Marionette and Horton, and now with this new member in the mix. I chuckle as I reviewed it over in my head. A lizard, an owl, a puppet, and now, a fox.

Yep, we were the ragtag team of misfits alright.

I, personally, never really knew what job I had before I started this, ahem, "hobby". The last thing I could remember was being turned on, in front of an incinerator, which caused me to jump quickly off the belt that was pushing me towards there, and escaped.

I had lived there for a few years, tinkering with broken parts that were there, and used the nearby molten metal vats that were nearby me to experiment. Since then I was captured by reshaping metals for both the beautiful, and the deadly purposes.

I looked at the fox, and almost immediately the corroded and damage state of him jumped out right in front of me, like a person ambushing a walking couple wearing a Halloween costume. He really did look _that_ bad. His suit contained tears and gash marks, and his feet were even showing, along with his left hand.

My frown deepened as I took in the damaged ear, and, according to seeing how many loose wires jumped out, it must have taken him some time to adapt without using that ear anymore. His arms showed the cylindrical skeleton where it used to support fur, now gone to show their dull sheen in the light. But what had shocked me the most was his right hand.

It was absolutely decimated.

It probably, used to be a hook, but now it was a comical mockery of what it was supposed to be, now swirling and twisting this way and that, hardly resembling the proud image of a pirate fox, which I guessed when I saw his eye patch.

I could tell that he was getting creeped out by my inspection, so I introduced him around, being friendly, trying to make him feel as home as possible. When Horton told me that he hadn't chosen yet, I immediately did my best to show him a good time, I showed him my tools, and which ones I used during which processes whenever I started to make a new piece of gear.

The first was the heating, where I had to ignite high temperature flames to soften the metal good enough to pound it with my mallets, the thinner the desired weapon, the heavier I had to use.

The second step was to repeat it until it had the right shape, which sometimes took half an hour to a full week or month, depending on how large it was and how detailed it was to be. The last step was the cooling, where I finally cooled the metal in first a bucket of warm water, then progress to cold water, and then the third, coolest bucket, and finally in ice.

This was just some sort of thing I made up, to keep my alert, awake, and definitely not bored, but turns out, ironically, that it makes the metal tougher and more resilient, so I kept this secret to myself only, not telling it to any of the other rival teams, since they would love to learn how I made my unique, extremely deadly, 'art pieces', so to speak. Plus, Horton's designs always gave me a challenge, which I loved to always tackle.

As soon as I finished the tour of my metal shop, Marionette turned to Foxy, presenting him the choice, which will determine if he wants to join us, at the risk of dying, or to just decline and go back to the outside world, which seemed worse.

I hope he joins.

**3****rd**** Person**

"Foxy, right now you can either choose to join us" Marionette used a sweep of his hand to indicate him and all of his surroundings, "at the risk of dying in the fights, or to join the outside world again. Which will it be? Remember, it is your choice". This earned him a puzzled look from Foxy, who was evaluating his choices.

Marionette also said something that devastated him, inside and out.

"Foxy, about your hook … it was Mangle who did it".

Foxy's eyes opened wide, before he tearfully looked at his hook, twisted and bent beyond imagination, not believing that Mangle done it. But then again, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, and the angrier he became. She no more loved him, so he no more loved her, which was final. He was through with her and how she had turned him from the proud pirate into her little plaything, when he fixed her, to him being replaced by Bonnie, he now hated her.

Hated her, for the 'thanks' she gave him for all his effort, his time, and his love.

All for nothing, he wanted to do nothing more with her, ever again.

Inside his mind, one part of him wanted to go back to the outside world where he think he could have a better chance at surviving, while the other screamed at him to join the three others that stood before him. He was concerned, however, in how he might possibly die. He stiffened, and then relaxed as another thought relieved him of the anxiety.

One way or another he was going to have his life ended, how he chose it, that was up to him. He thought of how he might die in the streets, alone, and would eventually be found and taken apart for scrap parts, while he also thought of how if he joined, he can die with friends, and especially Marionette, who never enjoyed seeing Foxy in pain. He didn't really have to think about it really, honestly, the answer was clear.

"I'll join," Foxy said firmly, earning him smiles from the others, who immediately went to him and patted his back, gently however, not wanting to harm his damaged state even further.

"I'll join, I'll join …" Foxy kept whispering under his breath, and in his mind.

I'll join …


	12. Upgrade

Chapter 12- Upgrade

"The firssssst thing we needsss to do iss to get you fixxxxxed" Argos said, clearing out some extra metal on the table he was working on, revealing sets of straps, meant for containing something. Or someone. Specifically, that person was Foxy, who looked unsurely at Marionette for an explanation, which he promptly gave.

"Foxy, the reason we need you to do this, is, well before I could even fight, my endoskeleton and body had to be adapted in order to fit the certain conditions needed for me to survive, which is why I trust these two. They are the best in their business, and know what to do, unlike," where he then scowled, "the other teams' technicians and repairmen, who barely know anything about repairing and improving. They only buy good or newer technology, and throw the old one away."

Continuing, Marionette said "So, we need you to lie down on that there table, and I will make sure that they will not harm you, though I doubt they will. You need to be, how to say, _upgraded_, to be prepared for what comes next before you are eligible to both, fight, and survive". After he said his speech, he gently nodded towards the table, and then looked towards Foxy.

Foxy then moved surely and deft, trusting Marionette, and inhales sharply as Argos retains him by wrapping tight leather straps around his legs, arms, and neck, exposing most of his body to the mercy of the operation.

Chuckling from a scratchy voice, Argos looked at Foxy, who had a slightly afraid expression on his face, before reassuring him, "Don't you worry Foxxxxy, I won't hurt. That, I promissssse". This earned him a quick nod from Foxy, who said "Let's get this over with".

Laughing, Argos turned off Foxy by flipping his switch, and patted his head softly as he whispered

"Sssssssoon it will be, Foxy. Ssssssoon. Ye'll come back online when I'm done".

When Foxy was activated again, he could feel something strange, something, weird.

Something odd.

He then however was then told to stay still by the other three, so he did, as they removed the straps off of his body on the operation table. When he was able to turn his head and opened his eye, thankfully Argos respected his character, and left his eye patch there, he was astounded.

What, _what_ did they _do_ to him?

Already he could see that they had more than a few 'tweaks' in mind, as already he could feel his head filling with more thoughts, and felt almost dizzy when he felt his head process them as quick as they came, as he took in more surroundings from a more clear, different, maybe even _vibrant_ view.

He then looked at his arms, which looked as good as new, only now he could feel more muscle in them, and when he tried them out by swinging them, it came faster than he expected, almost losing his balance. Then, when he turned himself to the right side of the learning table and let his feet touch the ground, his mind exploded with happiness as he saw them restored to their furred paws with the hints of claw tips poking out.

Then, when he saw that his left hand had been repaired, no more skeleton showing, he looked at his right hook, and saw something beautiful.

It was fixed, but now it was different.

Instead of the small, curved piece of flat metal, it was shaped to be slightly bigger, along with a more elegant form, and when he tapped it on a nearby surface, it made a ringing sound, and flashed like jewels in a treasure box in either the light or the dark.

Foxy was then struck by a sudden thought, before looking inside his still tattered pants, checking to see if everything was alright there as well, hoping nothing was changed about it. Watching this, all three of the others laughed when they saw it, before Argos' grinned

"Don't worry, I didn't change _that_ part." earning him a reddened expression from the embarrassed fox.

He then smiled at Horton, Marionette, and Argos, who were standing a few feet, who smiled back as well as they admired Argos' improvements on the fox. Horton then quickly went over, dragging Foxy with a surprising amount of vigor as he chattered excitedly, with Marionette and Argos following quickly behind them.

They were then back at the giant, dome like room which now had a hologram projector, and when Foxy saw it, he couldn't believe what he saw. There, on one hologram, he looked like his original form, but the one on its right, it was much different, but still looked like him. In his opinion, it actually looked better.

Horton told him to stand still as he manipulated the hologram directly onto him, pointing out key changes that were done on Foxy towards the puppet and lizard, who took the lecture in with interest as the owl explained.

"I'd like to say, that Foxy, our newest member, has been a complete success!" earning Horton hearty cheers from Argos, Marionette, and Foxy, before they were hushed as the showing continued.

"Here, in Foxy's head," zooming up to the hologram of Foxy's skull, "there was originally one normal CPU unit. CPU, standing for Computer Processing Unit, is the main 'thinker' of A.I., or Artificial Intelligence. So, replicating the technology that we have now, I was able to not only adapt not one, not two, but _seven_ CPUs into him, which can improve his intellect and thinking process by over five hundred and seventy five percent!", earning him a shocked look from Foxy, as the owl progressed.

"And here," now the hologram showed the original Foxy's leg, "is where I found that Foxy's limb is the normal hinge type, where it can only move in two directions, very little mobility". Horton then showed another leg, this time looking much stronger and more advanced. "This leg, Foxy's new one, has a ball and hinge hip joint, allowing him the usual, human walking capability, and, like the rest of Foxy's new endoskeleton, Argos was able to craft a brand new titanium endoskeleton, which should provide much better conditions".

Zooming in further on the new leg, Horton said, "Here, I also put in hydraulic pistons, combined with our blacksmith's shock absorbers, Foxy should be able to handle more extreme conditions, such as extreme falls, or extreme pressures".

The owl then moved to Foxy's arms, where it showed the new one, stating, "And here, flexible steel wires were added inside his frame to provide even more movement to his posture, also allowing him to lift items several times heavier than he is."

Finally, Horton displayed Foxy's chest on the hologram, tracing the almost invisible outline of a hidden compartment "And last but not least, the most basic thing an arena fighter should have …" the owl motioned the other two to answer, which they did, immediately

"A battery inside the animatronic, so that they can never turn off!" causing a thunderstruck look from the newly improved fox.

"That's right!" grinning, Horton zoomed in on what appeared to be a cubical storage container "This, is a nuclear powered battery. Lasts _at least_ 30-40 years, and never need to worry, as that's only on standby! It's also complete with solar panels, so whenever you're in the sun, it recharges for you, so you can sustain yourself as long as you want! And we removed the switch from you, so you can never be turned off against your will."

This earned him a teary grin from Foxy, who hugged him tightly, and repeatedly said 'thank ye' while the other two came up and joined in a big group hug.

After a while, Marionette separated it, smiling, "Well now! As you are part of our team, you'll need to know how to-" he was cut off by Argos, who nudged a smiling Horton

"We also have a surprise for you, Foxy!" he said. Curious, Foxy asked what it was.

Barely able to make a smile on his face due to his hard beak, Horton motioned them to follow him as he led them to another room.


	13. Acceptance

Chapter 13- Acceptance

When Foxy walked into the new room, he had to double check that his new eye was working, which scanned the area, earning him fascinating results.

It was a spacious room, complete with containers showing "Experiment #", while also showing new ones being partially developed by working robots located throughout the room.

In the center, there was a grey metal case that was propped up there, which Horton fetched hurriedly, almost colliding into Foxy.

Catching his breath out of excitement, Horton said with a jittery voice,

"Foxy, you will now be the first to test out my new 'repairmen', and trust me, you will definitely become best friends with them!"

He instructed Foxy to hold his arm out, which was obeyed, before he took off a panel, revealing a cylindrical slot that represented the gap between bundles of coils that were wrapped around his skeleton.

Opening up the case, Horton took out a strange blue jar containing something that appeared to be a liquid, before sliding it into the gap carefully, and closed the panel.

As soon as it was closed, Foxy could feel something similar to insects crawling around in his arms, but instead of being frightened, the 'bugs' actually made him feel secure.

Nodding furiously at Foxy's reaction, Horton explained what the sensation was and what caused it

"What you are now experiencing is what happens when micro bots are repairing your damages whenever you are either injured in combat, or the common mistake". Seeing Foxy confused, the owl explained further

"You see, micro bots are tiny robots, animatronics like us, except on a microscopic scale."

After getting an understanding nod from Foxy thanks to his newfound intelligence, Horton continued

"I special designed these to excrete metal compounds into any gap or rip, and, miraculously, it can imitate any material it is repairing! Watch." Swiftly, Horton took a knife that was hidden in wrist quickly, jamming it into Foxy's leg.

As the canine cringed as the pain invaded his leg, it left just as quickly when he felt the same, familiar, calming feeling as the micro bots repaired his gash. In a few minutes, what was a serious injury was barely even a scar.

Nodding more slowly, the owl said,

"Now, you may think that they are metal, but they are also technology, combined with _biology_, as they are able to take compounds from the air to also make the extra material. I call them the Metal Ants, or MetAnts, for short. But, to be more specific, I also call them Repairing Organisms Constructed of Metal, R.O.C.O.M."

The demonstration and tech lesson earned approved nods from both Argos and Marionette, obviously pleased with this new development, congratulating Horton, who bowed on both of his legs, before yawning, saying that he now needs to sleep.

As the owl left to his room, Argos nodded a silent message to Marionette, who in turn nodded as well before the lizard also left. Marionette guided Foxy to his own room, which was a cozy bed, more than he could ask for, wishing him good night.

As Foxy went on standby in sleep mode, he smiled, knowing that he can finally be happy, accepted, fixed, and being belonged in his new home.


	14. Angered Regrets

Chapter 14- Angered Regrets

I can't believe it.

Foxy is gone.

Mangle was on her back, eyes awake, as the thought kept going into her mind, again and again, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. Oh, how she had tried, but the thought of the rusted red fox kept bringing back both pain and misery to her mental state.

She even tried thinking about how much better Goldie was, but she didn't believe herself as she desperately tried her best to lose her memory of the one that had spent his love on her, only for her to throw it away, like a used item.

Damn that fox! Damn him! Damn him for him leaving!

But she also felt shocked, as she remembered if how Foxy might have still stayed there, they would have sold him to the junk yard, where he would die, alone. Alone, that word described the fox, who spent countless years in his wooden island of solitude.

She then started to feel herself threatening to tear up, as memories and memories of how Foxy changed throughout her life started to flood in.

She remembered of how Foxy found her, a jumbled pile of both loose bolts, and unloved parts, shoved into the corner in a closed room, darkness surrounding her.

How surprised and joyful she had felt when she saw a tall, red, and perhaps handsome fox encounter her, before lifting her up and talking to her while he fixed her.

And when she was finished in the restoration, and Foxy showed her reflection through a used bathroom mirror, found lying abandoned, she almost jumped in ecstasy when she saw her newly repaired frame, no longer the exposed wires and metal pieces.

After that, she secretly hid with Foxy in his Pirates Cove, who loved to talk to someone finally after all the years of being alone. She loved Foxy, and she sadly still recounted their first kiss, and during that time, it was wonderful.

Until the day came when she saw another.

Mangle remembered Bonnie, with his handsome purple eyes, his better-looking suit, and his macho, robust character, as he accidentally walked in on them, and left apologizing, but his eyes never left Mangle.

And never did hers.

One night, after Foxy was asleep, Mangle snuck out, finding Bonnie along with Freddy and Chica, who were also asleep. When she first woke up Bonnie, he was angry and agitated, but when he saw her, he completely changed, to someone warm and caring.

They talked all night, revealing their new feelings for each other, and Bonnie filled Mangle in on the incident, of the Bite of '87.

When she learned of how he had bitten the poor kid's head, she nearly lost all thoughts of decency within Foxy, but Bonnie had then comforted her, leading up to their own kiss, making Mangle's decision final.

To this very day, she still remembered every single detail of her and Foxy's argument when she said their relationship was over.

She remembered when the handsome golden eyes, including the one hiding under the eye patch, seemed to almost dim when she launched the final, heart crushing statement about Bonnie being a better man.

She was wrong.

Foxy was the best man any girl could have had, and she had just thrown him under the cover, like dust under a rug, just like that.

Just like that, she turned into the other animatronics, from adopting BB, who loved to flash Foxy with bright lights, to watching them hurting him over, and over, and over again, while they all laughed at his pain.

Including her.

Her body started to rock as she felt tears roll down her fur-covered face, whimpering as she then remembered Foxy's hook, and what she had done to it.

How could she have done that? To him, to Foxy? The only one that seemed to care about her well-being, not whether if she was going to bed with him or not, but was about her.

She clenched her metal eyelids to stop the flow of liquid, before finally controlling herself, as she felt the pillow underneath her getting wet as her tears were absorbed into it.

Right then and there, as she then started to feel angry about Foxy, she made a decision right then and there. She was never going to see him again, and if she did, in the chances of one to a million, she would make him pay.

She would make him pay for all the pain he caused her, like right now, or whenever she saw those faded golden eyes, shooting only more pain into her heart, if she did have one. She was sure she didn't have one, so she changed it, that those eyes would strike her feelings and emotions down to the very last fiber of her body, making her feel pain.

She would make sure Foxy would kneel down before her, becoming her servant, her inferior, just to degrade him. And then she would finally remove him by having the gang letting him kill him, and tear his parts all over the place.

Satisfied, she rolled over to sleep, but still felt that little bit of remorse for having those emotions towards Foxy, because she always had a soft spot for him. Not for Goldie, not for Bonnie, no one.

It was only meant for him.

Mangle mentally shoved that away as she then thought, smiling as she imagined Foxy, tortured for what he had done to her, it was all _his_ fault, not hers, it was all, _his_.

She wasn't responsible for his pain, or everything else that happened to his life.

She wasn't responsible for his pain.

She wasn't responsible …

She wasn't …


	15. First Day, First Struggles

Chapter 15- First Training, First Struggles

The next day, Foxy woke up when Marionette sharply tapped him on the shoulder, telling him to get up. When he did almost immediately, he found himself in a different room.

He also found himself holding a small, average, wooden copy of what appeared to be a sharpened stake, but when he looked at it more closely, it was a sword, which Marionette placed in his arms, before explaining.

"Foxy, the reason that you are in this room, is so you can start your training, in order to become fit for the life of a ring fighter." Noticing the now comprehensive look on Foxy, Marionette gently smiled.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to be a good teacher to teach you how to fight, it's not like I'm going to force you to, well, unless I _have _to", receiving a nervous nod from Foxy.

"Now then, stand in the middle of the room, please."

The room, if that's what it could be called, was an outdoor space that contained several types of training gear, including weights, a track, and, in the middle of the room where Marionette told him to stand, was a black circle.

The black area was surrounded by sand, showing odd-shaped bumps, which upon looking closely, Foxy could see something similar to target dummies standing upright in the large area.

As soon as Foxy walked into the black circle, the dummies, which appeared to be machine operated endoskeletons, activated, and stood there, as if waiting for a command, which Marionette hurriedly gave.

"Circle around Foxy, but do not attack him, yet".

The dummies nodded, before slowly encircling the fox, who was then starting to grip his wooden stake as they came closer. Marionette saw this, and nodded his approval.

"Good, good, whenever you have enemy fighters surrounding you, never attack immediately, otherwise they can then attack you from behind, and then you're finished, quickly. It's always better to have them make the first move."

As the puppet said this, he quickly raised his hand, and that started the fight.

Foxy had some experience before when he had to defend himself from Freddy and his gang, so at least he wasn't fighting without any feeling of it. He analyzed his surroundings, trying to find the best way to counter if any of them were to make the first move.

In total, there were three surrounding him, and the one in the middle, in front him, moved fast, lunging toward Foxy, who was about 5 feet away.

Quickly, Foxy attempted to sidestep out of the way, but was caught by the other dummy on his right, before being held by the one on the left, holding him as the middle dummy that charged at him made contact.

Gasping for breath, Foxy sat up after recovering from the shock, before seeing Marionette nodding towards the dummies, which then went back to their positions, powering off.

Walking towards Foxy, Marionette asked with humor in his tone

"So, how'd you like your first practice?"

He then frowned, patting Foxy's back, before talking in a serious tone now.

"Foxy, you _must_ learn how to fight in conditions like that. You barely were able to do three, at the ring, they made me do eight! Do you remember that memory?" Nodding, Foxy remembered of how Marionette was forced to fight the overwhelming odds.

"You must not let that happen again, but since I think it's due to lack of being used to these conditions, we'll start slowly".

Hauling him up, Marionette took him to the corner of the room that contained weights, specifically dumbbells.

After Marionette took a weight that he seemed to be looking for, he tossed it, almost like a pebble, towards Foxy, who, as soon as he held it, was almost sent crashing.

Wheezing, Foxy did his best to at least carry it by using the crook of his elbows to hook the metal bar, connecting the two circle-shaped plates, to lift it up.

Looking at Marionette, he could see him eyeing him closely, who then said

"Lift it, above the head, by using your hands".

Struggling, Foxy used the new strength given to him, feeling the strain of his strong endoskeleton almost bending, before it actually seemed to support itself, and felt the ripples of concentration in the bundles of wire coils in his arms.

It took him roughly three minutes of panting and swearing, but finally he did it raising it above his head, before letting it fall to the floor as soon as Marionette said he could let go, making it _BOOM_ as it fell.

Collapsing onto the sand, Foxy took a breather, seeing on the side of the weight, which was stamped, in big, white letters:

1 Ton

Eyes wide, Foxy took a deeper breath, before realizing that the other weights in the room were much, much bigger.

He then groaned inside his mind when Marionette, seemingly almost impossible, lifted another weight that was bigger, easily, like a piece of paper. On the side of _that _weight, he could see it say:

3 Tons

It was going to be a long day of training for him …


	16. Practice

Chapter 16- Practice

After Foxy was able to finally lift the 3 ton weight, he then had to lift an 8 ton weight, much to his horror, also causing laughs between Horton and Argos, who watched on the side, choking with laughter as Marionette gave Foxy a new, heavier weight after each one Foxy barely managed to get over his head.

And then another one …

And then another one …

_And then another one …_

This physical labor lasted for only two hours, but to Foxy, the painstaking effort he used on his training seemed like a lifetime, as he literally collapsed with relief when Marionette said that they could rest again.

Foxy wasn't angered by this, however: he knew Marionette tried to do his best to train him as hard as he could so he could be a ring fighter, one that can stay alive after the match, specifically.

Then, he was given rest, and during that one hour of relaxation, Horton explained to Foxy why Marionette had set him up with the rigorous exercise. Drinking his bottle of water, Foxy filled his newly installed coolant tank, which used liquids to transfer heat away from his CPU and his components, to prevent crashing and burning.

While doing this, Foxy listened intently to Horton's speech.

"You see Foxy, despite the boost me and Argos gave, your CPU, which is also relatively new, still contain your memories, but is now not used to a whole different body". Pointing out the newer, more muscular frame of the new Foxy, while still retaining his lithe profile, Horton elaborated further.

"Since your CPU is not used to your new body, it will take some time before it, you, are able to extract the full potential of the benefits we gave you, otherwise you would used only a small percentage of your possible strength, thinking it was your maximum capability"

Foxy nodded, now understanding, as Horton described of how the unit had to be able to be put to extreme conditions so that it knows the use the new possibilities it was given.

The owl stated that he also put in _biological_ technology in him as well, not just the average metal and circuits, allowing him to think more deeply and perceptively due to the replicated neuron sensors Horton installed.

After the mechanic explained it to him, Marionette called Foxy over to what appeared to be a long, oval-shaped track that encircled miles and miles of loosely packed dirt.

Wearing a happy expression, Marionette said

"Well, now that we got your strength done, for now, we will work on your speed. Foxy, you are to run one lap of that track, and I'll see how long it takes you to do so." 2 hours later, Marionette frowned slightly, looking at Foxy's time as he returned.

"Not good enough, Foxy, you can still do a whole lot better. 10 miles in 2 hours makes 5 mph, human speed, not good. Remember Foxy, you, me, Horton, Argos, we are all machines, we were made to do things humans are not supposed to do. Now, try again!"

This got a moan from the fox, but he went and tried again.

As Foxy prepared to run the track, again, he thought about how he should run. But then, while thinking nervously, before the starting signal sounded, he heard Marionette's voice, as if it were right next to him.

"Don't think about how to do it Foxy, don't think. Just let go, and do it".

Relaxing, Foxy allowed his legs position themselves comfortably as the pistons accumulated pressure in order to run in the speed desired, hissing slightly as they decompressed, only to gain more air as the signal was sounded.

As Foxy sprinted in a lightning-fast pace, he could feel the liquid coolant rushing through his body, cooling down his heating CPU and joints where it made friction, and could even feel the pistons quickly decompressing as they took in more air to propel him.

This made him feel elated, and by the time he was done, not only was Marionette happy with his time, which surprised him, it also made Foxy feel amazing.

Whistling, Marionette looked at his stopwatch, which was made by Horton, operated by a simple battery that flashed very accurate times on a digital screen.

10 miles, in 45 minutes. That totaled to about 13 mph, much to Marionette's satisfaction, who congratulated Foxy, as well as the others, who patted his back now roughly, since he was repaired.

"Good job! Geez, you were like a race car, I'm glad those pistons worked!" Horton said,

"Yesssss, asssss well asssss the new metal I integrated into yourssss frame, it ssssshhhould be able to wisssstand ssssssome ssserious G-Forcccce."

Argos tried his best to make the words sound normal, but his large tongue flapped away outside like a flag, causing the hissing noises, but it never really bothered him.

After that, Marionette instructed Foxy to take in more coolant, so Foxy had to drink a total of 4 bottles of water to use as a reservoir for his tank, which compressed the water so that he could take in a ton of it, but still be able to carry it around safely, and efficiently.

Nodding, Marionette now gave the fox something similar to a wooden sword, who looked at it with a raised eyebrow, as well as asking curiously.

"A wooden sword? I know I may be a pirate, but why?"

Chuckling, Marionette then said

"It's not for your pirate outfit, Foxy. It's for practicing." While saying this, Marionette drew a similar weapon, except it was a little bit thinner, who also added,

"You're going to practice with me until you could be sure that you are using your arms and legs properly, Foxy. It's not all about strength and speed, it's also about how you use it. Now, _En Garde!_ " Marionette yelled the French warning before quickly thrusting the sword towards Foxy, who was barely able to jump out of range.

And the practice duel began, quite quickly.

In less than twenty seconds, Marionette dispatched Foxy, picking him up again, telling him to get back into position, before yelling the warning once more. This time, Foxy was able to survive, but just for a little bit longer, which lasted about forty seconds, when Marionette tripped him, pointing the wooden weapon at his metal snout.

This procedure continued more and more, with the same results. After one more round, Marionette let Foxy strike first this time, when he restarted the match, again.

Instead of striking out randomly however, Foxy took his time, knowing that Marionette would have much faster reaction times, due to his experience, which compared to his own, dwarfed his, making the fox starting to respect in how strong the puppet was.

Slowly, Foxy waited for an opening to show, and he soon got it, or so he thought.

When Foxy swung his sword towards Marionette's head, he only blocked it aimlessly with his own, then spinning it in the fox's hand until he let go of it, sending it spiraling a few feet away from them.

Instead of being angry, as the fox suspected, Marionette only nodded calmly, gesturing him to pick up the sword once again.

They both stared for a silent moment, where the frustration of losing again and again showed plainly in Foxy's face, and Marionette's showed a calm, yet still caring expression. Foxy could even hear the puppet stating something that changed something in him, inside and out.

_Think about what made you choose this way._

That sentence made Foxy remember all the torture that Freddy and his allies caused upon him, rediscovering lost memories that once hid in the darkest corners of his memory, now coming back to him as clear as day.

He remembered of how they made his life so twisted beyond repair, beyond hope, to the point of no return. And he _definitely_ remembered of what Mangle had done to his mind. Like her name, she mangled it, destroyed it, and turned it to where he almost snapped.

But he showed her, he showed all of them, he proved to them that he was better than they were, that he could handle situations that seemed impossible to deal with, yet he still survived, struggling.

And he would do it again, no matter what the cost, because right now, he didn't have anything to lose, no friends, no relationships.

Nothing.

Growling, Foxy stood up, and both he and Marionette got into their stances as they started a new bout. This time, Marionette made the first move, swinging his wooden weapon towards Foxy's head, but he saw it coming, and then deflected the projectile with his own sword, landing a solid sound.

_THUNK_

Marionette withdrew his weapon, finally starting to smile a little, before continuing the duel. As Foxy remembered his past, bit by bit, he could start to see Marionette and his sword portraying certain events in his lifetime, but this time he was able to stop them.

As the puppet side-stepped and tried to slap Foxy with the sword, the lupus imagined it being Freddy the first time he struck him, before it sent the chain events that lead to his position today. He dodged it, much to his opponent's surprise, who then prepared to make another strike, this time sweeping under, towards his legs.

Foxy saw this movement as the memory when Chica and Fred held him upright as Goldie pulled his legs off while he was still standing, where after that, he had to crawl using his arms to drag himself towards his torn off limbs, and was barely able to save them.

He reacted to this now by jumping over it, feeling his hydraulic legs seize up as they propelled him upwards.

Due to Foxy's newly found agility and quick reactions, the banter stretched from a mere 2 minutes, to a long, tedious, slow three hours, both of them exhausting coolant as they drove themselves onward, each determined to win.

Finally, Marionette had no other choice but to force himself onto Foxy, aiming his sword like a spear as he jumped towards him, prepared to thrust. The fox saw this last memory when Freddy had punched him relentlessly for hours, when he saw the others surrounding him, all laughing their amusement, including Mangle, who stood next to Golden Freddy.

Anger coursed his body as the memory resurfaced, and he quickly side-stepped away from the sword, catching Marionette off balance, taking the opportunity to then slam his own blade onto the other one, which was stabbing through air, and forced it onto the ground.

_SNAP!_

Shocked, Marionette held what was left of his sword: half of the length, gone, with splinters remaining, and after Foxy realized what he had done, he froze, waiting for what would happen next.

The outside court held the air of silence, before Marionette grinned, laughing out loud. He quickly walked over to Foxy, and roughly hugged him, giving him a shake, before he congratulated him in beating him at swordplay.

As soon as Marionette left to both refill his coolant and catch his breath, where until then he was still breathing moderately, Horton and Argos jumped up and ran to Foxy, wide eyes not believing what they had just witnessed.

"You beat Marionette! You beat him, I just … can't believe it." Horton slowly shook his head, obviously dumbfounded by the turn of events that took place.

Argos however, was a different matter, as he just grinned and gave Foxy a rough pat, hissing, "You did good on the ssssswordsssssman work, Foxxxy, but remember, there'sssss ssstill a long wayssss to go in the path your leading."

The lizard was right.

It was a _long _path.


	17. Progression

Chapter 17- Progression

During the next three months, Foxy endured the same strenuous training, continuing his promise to push himself to the limits, to prove himself that he was better than the animatronics that tortured him, to prove, that he, _survived_.

As Foxy progressed more with each passing day, he changed in more ways than one. For one thing, his body was now leaner and more compact, and his strength increased more each day as Marionette went to heavier and heavier weights for each successful predecessor that was lifted by Foxy.

The evolving fox repeated the same exercise with the weights, day after day, building up his CPU to become more used to more high powered tasks than the average human, _or_ robot.

Like the first time, Foxy started with 1 Ton, which he struggled for the first two weeks, until finally he was able to lift it over his head easily with one hand, before moving onto the 3 Ton weight. This progressed more and more as Foxy continuously gained strength with each passing session.

3 Tons …

7 Tons …

9 Tons …

This continued until Foxy was finally able to lift the last one: the 10 ton. Even when Marionette held it, he could easily see the strain on his face as he gave the massively heavy metal to Foxy.

It took more than 4 hours before Foxy finally summoned all his vigor to lift it for his head for one second, before falling backwards, thankfully the weight did not crush him.

However, they still needed to put it back on the rack, resulting both Marionette and Foxy to wheeze and pant during, and after, the effort.

The good part was, Marionette told Foxy that lifting 10 Tons would be an extremely rare occasion he would most likely never get, which gave the fox immense relief.

Then came the track.

As Foxy was starting to learn how to become faster, he also learned how to control his liquid coolant, using it only when the components really needed it, instead of lavishing it on the parts wastefully.

During the end of the first month, Foxy was able to complete the 10 mile track in 30 minutes, giving him a 20 mph potential, incredibly fast.

There was also the swordplay, which Marionette rigorously tested Foxy on. While learning how to defeat his fairly matched opponent, Foxy gain a considerable amount of ability and reaction times, as well as being able to spot and pinpoint weak spots much quick to go after.

In fact, when Foxy was faced with 4 dummies in the black circle practice ring, he won, earning both cheers and applause from Marionette and Argos, as well as groans from Horton, who was then charged with repairing the dummies, since the fox gave them an incredibly brutal fight.

Finally, there was one last thing Marionette intended to teach Foxy, one that would most likely save his life in any position, but it is also to be used wisely.

Teleportation.

As soon as Marionette tried to teach Foxy the basics of it, even his high understanding speed couldn't make sense of what the puppet was saying.

One such example was when Marionette tried to teach Foxy how to enter the spiritual aspect of the world, allowing that person to use soul flares to jump to.

"Now you see Foxy, in order to get into the spiritual part of the world," the puppet said, "you need to be able to detach yourself, voluntarily, from the real world."

Seeing that he was getting nowhere to this, Marionette thought hard, until he came up with an idea.

"Ok, here's what I mean. What I mean is that whenever you detach yourself, you have to let your mind feel loose, and blank, otherwise you can't hold it for long, while still being able to move. Once you can get your CPU to do that, the body will follow as well. Come on, let's try it."

Marionette then got ready to teleport.

"Follow what I do. _Exactly_. Otherwise we would get more problems then we would want." Taking a deep breath, Foxy confirmed that he was ready, before he felt as if part of his battery was ripped out of his chest, and then feeling nothing.

When he was able to look around him, he was able to see the gray sky, and the dark shapes that formed the buildings, for about five seconds, before he felt himself flung back to where he was standing, nauseous, and immediately feeling weak.

Fortunately, Marionette helped up the exhausted Foxy, encouraging him, "Good, good. Don't worry, the more you are used to it, the longer you can hold it, as your CPU will adapt to conditions like these, as well as your body. In fact, it also depends on how much mental capacity you can hold to let it free, so your new brain should be good."

They both practiced the movement several times, each time allowing Foxy to make it easier into the spiritual aspect of the world, as well as making his visits longer as they progressed. Finally, Foxy was able to hold it for an hour, before Marionette stated that he was ready to try and go somewhere.

"Now, Foxy, like I told you. Find a soul flare, in fact, use mine, I won't join you, and use it to get where I am." While saying that, he moved back a couple of yard, before shouting at Foxy saying that he was ready. Bracing himself, Foxy easily let his mind loose, bringing him back to the spiritual dimension.

He then felt a strong soul flare that stood out, and guessed that it was Marionette's, so he imagined himself being there, and, with another feeling of high speed, he was right next to the smiling puppet.

"Good job! Now we are almost done with your training. We just need to refine it more now."

This earned a happy look from the fox, who was then interrupted when Horton came racing towards them, holding a piece of paper. The owl looked nervous as he gave it to Marionette, who, when received it, frowned.

The paper was actually a flyer, which depicted the sand-filled arena, complete with a drawing of two animatronics fighting, as well as a sentence.

_Worldwide Metal Fighting Championship (WMFC)_

_Attention all fighting teams around the world!_

_You are required to file in your place, NOW for the championship! After that, you will have approximately 3 years before showing up! Space is limited, and remember, bring the best fighter(s) you have!_

_Each team will have to register for a place for their starting match, where the victor of that match will face another victor of another match, and this continues until the last two teams fight, determining the winner._

_Signed, Springtrap, Ring Master_

"Well Foxy, it seems that we have more work to do, are you up for it?"

"Aye, I'm more ready than ever! I can't wait to show off me new stuff!"

"Hmm … I wonder if they still have that old team. It was a good one, now that I remember it …"

"What team, Horton?"

"I forgot, but it was a special one, why, I forgot, but the members of it are _really_ good at what they do."

'I'll go ssssssee if there'sssss anyway to improve your performanccce further, Foxxxy."

"Thanks Argos, come on Foxy, time to continue. Let's start off easy … hmm, pick up the 8 Ton weight! Make sure you do plenty of flexes with it! And we better make the training harder, because three years can pass by fast!"

"Damn it." Muttered Foxy, as he went to lift up the impossible weight Marionette gave him, again.

**(A/N: Now, Foxy will train, until the date of the competition, he will have to fight, he will have to survive, does he make it? Next chapter will tell! XD Mwahahaha, sorry for wait though.)**


	18. Return of the Puppet

Chapter 18- Return of the Puppet

Two and a half years later …

**Foxy's POV**

I can't believe how much has changed, now that I look back from when I first joined … perhaps it was fate that made me this way? Was it fate that made me stronger? Or was it actually my own choice, to survive and endure in order to assist Horton, Argos, and Marionette, in the ring?

I look at my hands, well, my right one could now be either a hook or hand, ever since Horton had found a way to transform my hand, where the hook was my middle finger.

When I needed to, I could have it changed voluntarily so that it would become flexible, and the other four digits would pop up by it.

And whenever needed as a hook, the four digits would slide back in, and the middle digit would harden into the hooked form I came to love.

And then I examined my arms, which were still fresh and in prime condition, looking to see where the coils intertwined with each other, forming the strong bond.

Is my life like these coils? Integrated with the other three's? I think so, for I never had stronger help then ever before. I was grimly reminded of the place I used to be in, Freddy's place.

Freddy's Hell.

I amused myself slightly by wondering how they would react to my appearance now.

Stronger, smarter, _better_, the alpha, the best, the _superior_ to them.

But I then checked that thought, berating myself to keep my serenity intact. I then did some more training to keep my mind safe and balanced.

As I lifted the 3 Ton weight, it was barely more than a careless effort, now that my CPU has learned how to use my profound strength, making it much easier than the first time I lifted it. I was then instructed to try the track, by Horton, to see if my hydraulics were still good to go, so I proved it.

10 miles in 20 minutes, improving my old speed to 30 mph, so whenever I had to go somewhere quick, it was easy.

The teleportation training really paid off, as I was then able to extend my time in the spiritual part of the world to up to 3 hours, and was able to point out specific soul flares with less concentration.

I improved even further with the use of blades and other weapons, but otherwise I prefer to use my own hands and the claws that were hidden under the spaces in my fur.

Of course, thanks to Argos, the claws were reinforced steel, tipped with diamond dust for that little edge.

Whenever I fought Marionette as well, he would usually still beat me, but I was ok with that, because then I got a few wins meself.

The dummies, well, I was able to fight them as well, and since my new experience, I was able to deal with multiple enemies, even getting away with me against six others, which I suppose was luck, combined with skill.

Argos was able to enhance the metal in my back, combined with Horton's R.O.C.O.M.s, to actually place them inside the skeleton, meaning that it won't just heal from cracks or breaks, but will also strengthen and straighten out any bended parts.

I would have never gotten here without Horton and Argos, and especially Marionette, who gave me that decision years ago, which I accepted.

Now, I was being sent to the arena, where, fortunately, my friends can come along as well to assist me, as well as protect me, since they were suspicious about rival teams trying to sabotage me.

No one knows that Marionette is back, except us.

I couldn't wait for the day when I was going to fight, both out of anxiety and of grim determination, set on winning the match. The prize for the last survivor was protection from rivals, where they have to promise not to ever try to harm the winning team, which is something we could use right now.

Apparently some old-school teams still remember about Horton and Argos till being alive, since they then went to their places a couple of times to try and draft them into their own team, eager for what they can bring them.

Of course, they both rejected, which caused them to be angry, and tried to threaten them to join them. I can still remember the last time they tried that stunt.

It was only a month ago, when I was training with the hand-to-hand combat dummy, when Marionette, who was nearby, pulled me out of there, shoving me into a place to hide.

I was already familiar with this action, meaning that another team, _again,_ was going to try and recruit Horton and Argos.

I was able to see it take place when a group of burly looking group came to where Horton and Argos were chatting, butting in rudely. Their leader was a cat, of dark color, who was very pushy.

I was barely able to control myself, until Marionette calmed me down, knowing that our involvement would make it worse.

The cat had a smug expression, as he addressed both renowned ring legends in a very cocky tone.

"So, we finally meet, it must be a _great_ pleasure to meet two legends at once. I'm sure we can come to an agreement of what I'm about to propose."

One of his members nudged his arm as he noticed the armor drawing Horton drafted for me on the table nearby the feline.

Eyes glinting, the cat picked up the drawing, admiring the design and figure the wearer would have when the owner wore it, before setting it down, speaking again.

"That armor, I want it. And you are going to join _my_ group to do so. And you are going to supply my friends here with all of those 'masterpieces' everyone is talking about."

The others smiled behind him as thoughts of fighting and glory filled their mind, along with their fantastical weapon at their side.

The leader may have thought he was going to be lucky in recruiting both of them, thinking that _he_ was going to be the one to win the match.

But to Argos and Horton, he was just another person way over his head, so even though what they said next was routine, it was an outrage to the cat.

"Sorry, but we are not joining. Many others have tried, but we still said no."

The words rolled off casually, not really caring about the darkening expression as the cat got angry, realizing he got rejected.

Growling, the leader yelled at them.

"You are all pieces of shit anyway, you're barely worth anything! You're _lucky_ to be getting this offer from me, so accept the offer! ACCEPT IT! And get in our group!"

After hyperventilating on them, the cat glared at them, muttering about how they were worthless and nothing.

Still staring with passive eyes, Horton said

"Leave, all of you, just leave." 

The once cocky leader now froze with fear, when Argos drew out a simple blade he made, which was long and slender, similar to a katana. It was however, serrated with jagged edges that intimated the leader, before he gloomily signaled his troops to leave, empty handed.

Still, people who held power like that to force others to do what they want, reminded me of people like Freddy, which made me angry, and when Marionette told me that I was going to fight people that were mostly like that, I couldn't wait to show them what happens when they mess around with my pals.

Finally though, today was the day I went to the arena, and as I followed the other three, who seemed to be guided by an invisible compass in their head, we arrived at the coliseum.

It reminded me of the Roman version, which Marionette had told me when he shared his own experiences with me.

I then saw thousands of other animatronics as we walked by, until another animatronic from another team bumped into us, since the place was crowded.

The robot, a rat, I guessed, started to make an insult at the person he collided into, until he saw that it was Marionette. He must have known about him, because the next moment he was screaming like a little girl.

"Oh my God! It's Marionette! The old champion! He's here!"

Thousands, maybe millions, pairs of eyes then looked at all of us, specifically at Marionette, making the whole gathering quiet, you could have even heard a penny drop.

I gulped, as I knew what happened next, was definitely not going to be controlled.

Not in the least.


	19. Verbal Introductions

Chapter 19- Verbal Introductions

As soon as the rat ratted out Marionette **(Pun intended)**, everyone exploded into a frenzy of excitement and action, where the gap of space between them and the group of four suddenly disappeared, as everyone tried to get a closer look at Marionette, including Horton and Argos, who were all famous as legendaries within the world of fighting.

Voices were shouted over the din of chaos as everyone tried to get what they sought after from the renowned trio.

"Oh wow! Marionette, Argos, Horton, all in the _same_ _place?!"_

"Please! Autograph! I really want to show off to my friends and pals!"

"Could you _please_ sell me one of your works? I seriously want one, they are soooo cool!"

This resulted in the trio being busy with either signing their names onto outstretched papers of eager fans, as well as denying to selling their gear, much to the disappointment of the rejected customers.

Everyone was so focused on them, however, that no one paid attention to Foxy until the rat pointed him out again, which was starting to get on the fox's nerves.

"Hey! Who are you, fox? You think you're good enough to hang around with them?" the rat then quailed as he received a cold glare from Marionette, who replied,

"Yes, he is, got a problem with that?"

The rat, not to be outdone, boldly stated a risky question.

"And who might he be then? What is he doing here?"

Marionette, noticing that everyone around him was intent on knowing, stated.

"Foxy here, is replacing my position here to fight." This caused enormous chaos within the crowd.

It also earned Foxy more attention from admiring spectators, particularly the females, who immediately ogled his appearance, making him uncomfortable and embarrassed.

However, out of the corner of his eye, he could see a specific group of females, watching him, but not out of admiring his looks.

It was a predatory interest.

Foxy could then sense them as they looked at his posture and figure, as if trying to find any weaknesses they could use against him, causing him to become cautious of them.

He then turned his head back to Marionette, whispering to him about how the females were watching him, and when Marionette casually looked to see where he meant, his eyes widened in worry. Quickly, he ushered the rest out of the crowded area, finally getting them into an empty house, which they then used.

As Horton and Argos made themselves at home, Marionette explained to the confused fox why he was worried about that specific group of females.

"Foxy, you might think those girls are normal spectators, but your wrong. You see, they are actually a fight team. _A very good one,_ I warn you."

Foxy felt baffled, and Marionette sensed this.

"Foxy, I'm serious, they are very dangerous. The fact that people think they are just girls are only a small part of their weaponry. I don't know who trained them, maybe they did it themselves, but they are very capable fighters. They have … well, they have special ways to bring down their opponents."

When Foxy asked what made them so special, Marionette explained it

"Well, for starters, they do try and make you feel … good … and they can be very, alluring …" This earned him a startled Foxy.

The fox then stated, embarrassed,

"Ye mean, l-like, s-seduce? Cause, I _really_ don't see how it makes the person, _ahem_, weaker."

"Yes, I know, it's shocking, but it makes the person lose their guard. Not to mention that they are the only surviving female team. If I could remember the name … ah, yes, I remember. Angel's Devils, that's what they were called. Very fitting, yet ironic."

Marionette wasn't able to talk much further before a golden colored rabbit burst in, who grinned when he saw his old champion standing there.

Marionette, however, did not appear to be pleased, his face almost showing distaste at the intruder who came in.

The guest threw his head back laughing when seeing the puppet, before saying out loudly,

"Marionette! You're back! Good to see you, I've always wondered where you've been." Carefully, Marionette replied back.

"Good to see you again, Springtrap, how has the arena been since I left?"

"Oh, it was alright, it was never the same without you though. But now, you're back! Aaaaand,"

Purposefully stretching out the word, Springtrap walked in front of Foxy, circling him as he inspected the fox.

Finally, he seemed to be satisfied.

"I see that you got yourself a fighter to take your place huh? That's great! I can match him right up-" He was cut short by Marionette glaring at him, who then said.

"Remember, he is part of our team, so don't try to separate him from us, or us I will make sure that you regret it. Got it?" Springtrap nodded, now raising his hands upwards in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I got it, I'll need him to be ready by tomorrow though, or else I'll make _you_ regret it" They both stared at each other, the tension obvious between them.

The golden rabbit then started to say something, before he stopped it, and just simply left out of the door, where there were still eager spectators who wanted to see the quickly known fighter that the legendary Marionette trained.

After said person was able to get them to leave, he then told the others to rest for tomorrow, and as Foxy went into sleep mode, he couldn't help but wondering what the next day would bring. He also thought if he would be able to see that female team Marionette mentioned.

Based on the caution the puppet stated about them, Foxy guessed that he would see them eventually after the starting rounds.

Because by that time, that team would probably have already killed everyone else before them.


	20. Gossip

Chapter 20- Gossip

The female team that Foxy mentioned were looking at him, Angel's Devils, were still preparing to the match they would be set up for tomorrow, right at that very moment.

A cheetah was making sure that her fur was clean, since they all needed to look great and presentable towards the spectators, and was trying to look for her brush, which she couldn't find.

Frustrated, she called out to one of her teammates, a hawk who was walking by.

The cheetah yelled out,

"Hey Penny! Have you seen my brush? I can't find it, and the matching is tomorrow!"

The hawk, Penny, asked in a curious tone,

"What does it look like? And relax, Diamond, I'm sure we'll find it in time for the match, not that it's anything new anyway, we've been doing this for _so_ long."

"Well, it was a wooden one, with short bristles on it, since my fur is a thin coat."

"Oh, you mean this one?"

Penny pulled out a fancy brush that matched Diamond's description.

"Yes! Where did you find it?"

"Well, it was on that there shelf over there." Penny answered, pointing a feathery wing towards the ledge near the cheetah.

"So … you took it?"

"Well … yea."

Silence filled the room as Diamond held the brush. She then looked angrily at Penny's eyes, who started back. After a while, they both then burst into laughter, and then recovered themselves.

Patting the bird's back, the cheetah chortled.

"Hah! You always do know how to make me laugh, dontcha, Penny?"

"Yup, that's what friends are for!"

They then gossiped, even though they were supposed to be hardened, trained fighters that were meant to kill, they were still friends that liked to chat with each other and socialize.

Usually, they talked about events that they thought were funny, such as whenever a fight broke out between two other teams, they would joke about how sloppy their technique was, and how they wouldn't last in the real fighting.

However, right now they decided to talk about the red fox that rumor said was working with Marionette, not to mention they found him more than _just_ another opponent.

Diamond asked while brushing her fur, making sure it looked as good as possible.

"So, about that fox Marionette said was taking his place. What do you think of him?"

The bird tapped her chin thoughtfully, before saying,

"Well, he did seem nice, plus I do suppose that maybe he is pretty good at fighting, since Marionette trained him. Probably even better than us, hopefully not."

Penny then went to her bed, which was nearby, and collapsed in it, but still held the conversation.

"But you know, since _the_ Marionette trained him, he should be extremely good at it."

The cheetah then smirked,

"Yeah? I guess so, but maybe he's more than _just_ good at fighting …"

Outside, a lizard that was passing by the door heard loud laughter. Curious, she looked inside, to find both Penny and Diamond rolling on the floor, laughing.

Hissing, the lizard asked

"Heyyy, what'sss going on in theresss?"

Noticing the reptile, Penny replied through fits of laughter,

"It's-ha ha ha!-alright, Liz, it's just-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She couldn't hold it back as she just thought it was too funny.

Another female, a black covered vixen, with the tip of her tail covered in white, walked to Liz's, the lizard's, side, holding a confused expression on her face when she stood with the reptile in the doorway.

"You alright, Penny and Diamond? I was sure that you were choking for a moment …"

Quickly, the laughing duo recovered themselves, saying

"Oh, no no no, Lana, it's fine, we were just having a good laugh about the fox. Not you,"

They said that as they noticed that she looked insulted, and added,

"the one that rumor said Marionette trained."

Understanding and interest showed in Lana's eyes.

"Ah, I see, you mean Foxy?"

That caused silence to fill the room, until Diamond, once again, let out a tiny giggle.

Meanwhile, another vixen was walking out of the washroom, drying herself with a handheld towel as she turned down the building the team were in to head to her room.

The building consisted of multiple rooms, that had one large bedroom where all five of them slept, a washroom, living room, and a training room.

As she turned down the hallway to the room where she shared it with her other four teammates, she heard laughing and giggling as she moved closer.

Confused, she walked inside to find them all laughing.

When the four girls saw their leader walk in, they immediately stood up, greeting her, despite that they were still controlling their fits of laughter. Lana then spoke for them when she gained back her self control.

"Hey Scarlet, how you doing?"

Raising an eyebrow, the light crimson colored vixen replied

"I'm well, thanks, but why are you all laughing?"

Penny, who was the second one to recover, stated why.

"Well, you know that fox, who was with Marionette? Who also said he is replacing him?"

Scarlet nodded slowly.

"Well, his name is Foxy, and we just laughed at that, since we thought it was so funny. I mean, come _on,_ a fox named Foxy?"

Chuckling, the hawk then continued.

"It's just too funny. By the way, what do _you_ think of him? Personally, I think that he must be _that_ good if he's taking Marionette's spot, but some people …"

She glanced at Diamond.

"Some think that he's just more then _that._"

Penny didn't notice that Scarlet started to sweat a little, but perhaps it was due to excess water from the washing. Nevertheless, the vixen still wiped off something from her forehead, then hesitating, before answering.

"He can be seen as powerful, yes, but with five against one"

This time her mouth was tugging itself into a smile.

"I'm pretty sure that he can't handle our abilities, it's just how men work."

This earned her applause from the others, until she then realized the time.

"Make sure your armor and gear is complete! Nobody likes to see shaggy girls fight! They like to see the good kind fight."

After everyone confirmed that they completed their checking of gear and supplies, Scarlet then said another encouragement cry again, with renewed vigor.

"Alright then! Tomorrow is our first match! Let's do it the same way we had done it for all these years! By winning to the top!"

She then counted to three, where they then all yelled

"Angel's Devils!"

They all then prepared to go into sleep mode on their comfy beds, each of them sleeping with both their opinion of the outcome of the fight, and of Foxy.

_He should be a good fighter. Finally, someone worth the challenge!_

_Hah, probably just another pretty boy who doesn't know how to punch swat. He'll be easy, just like the others._

_Hmmm … I wonder if he is different in more ways than one. Maybe someone that can finally satisfy me, that is, if he does meet my "requirements"…_

_Foxy, that sounds like a nice name, for a possible nice person. Maybe I can meet him and get to know him better._

_God, I think I've fallen for him. No! That is NOT good! He's on an elite enemy team! He's the enemy, he's the enemy! But still, I suppose that he's nice … maybe we can be friends, or, more …_

The one that thought of the last line blushed as she slowly went to sleep, thinking of both the arena, and of that fox she saw with Marionette.

Why she immediately took a liking to him, she might never know, but she did. She liked that fox.

And that fox, was Foxy.


	21. First Match

Chapter 21- First Match

When Foxy was awoken by his three excited friends, he was immediately hustled to the grand central that was outside of the arena, where it boasted of a simply massive board.

Already, thousands of animatronics and their team members crowded around the bulletin board, anxious to see who and when they had to fight.

When Foxy and his friends showed up, all of the surrounding others fell silent, eagerly making space for him, followed by Marionette, Argos, and Horton, so that they could see who they were fighting now.

What was posted on there seemed to surprise everyone, except Marionette, who already knew Springtrap's ways.

The rabbit had listed Foxy's match as the _first_, against the, what was it? Foxy peered closer at it, before seeing the name.

On it, it was listed in black ink, saying: _The Streets_.

This made him confused. He also saw that he had to face three others against himself, which was stated plainly under each team's name.

When he saw what he and his allies were named, he smiled.

_The Castoffs_

It was obvious that Marionette picked it, who Foxy saw smiling as soon as he looked at him, before he felt someone roughly grabbing his shoulders, lifting him high in the sky.

It was the same cat that had tried to recruit Argos and Horton a few months ago, along with his buddies, who were all sending death glares at him.

The black cat sneered as he lifted up a calm Foxy up into the air, as bystanders watched what was unfolding. It was not pretty. Spitting at the ground while holding him up in the air, the feline said,

"Look at you, a pitiable fox. _This_ is what the great Argos the MetalShaper and Horton spent their time on? They should have done it on my team."

As Foxy still didn't make any moves, the cat saw this as terror, who then let go of him, and Foxy just landed upright, just staring at him.

The cat then tried again to intimidate him, while being dramatic and expanding his arms above his head.

"This is what we've all been waiting for, people! Marionette's replacement! This is who is fighting my team! He's not even going to make it, three to one! A stupid, dumb, _worthless,_ ani-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Foxy sent a swift punch to his cheek, stinging it.

Holding the side of his face, the feline growled, and then he jumped onto Foxy, determined to finish him, and to promote his own career further, as the slayer of Marionette's student.

He never got to.

Foxy had grabbed him by the neck with his converted right hand, choking him as he slowly crushed the sensors that sent data and electricity to his brain (CPU), but then let him go, making him fall flat on his back, gagging as he slowly regained power back.

Coughing, the cat then stood back up, before snarling with even more anger.

"Once you fight us in the ring, you are going to die! You here me? DIE!" He roared back at him as he retreated with his followers behind him.

He then turned his head around to say something else, but then Foxy said,

"We'll see, when we fight. But I'll be sure to see your head by itself."

He grinned as he saw the cat's sneer drop down slightly, before quickly hurrying back to his group, and then they walked away, out of sight.

Foxy then turned to Marionette, who had a slight look of disapproval, and nodded sadly, knowing that they were going to die, but they had to win, for the sake of both Horton's and Argos' safety from other rival teams like _The Streets._

As the fox went back into the group of onlookers, they now started getting a little bit farther, seeing how Foxy had overpowered the cat, and they kept a respectable distance.

That didn't mean they were going to stop following, though.

When Horton had rushed up to him, whispering that he needed to give Foxy his gear, Argos had to drag them quickly into the house, as the watchers tried to get into their home to see the unrevealed armor, eager to see it first and brag about it to their friends.

However, they were only given disappointment as Argos hid it under a metal box, who dragged it towards the ring, where it awaited for Foxy to take his place.

He was led down a hallway, presumably the eastern one, as the ring was a gigantic structure that had two tunnels leading towards the open center, where the viewers could see the fighting take place.

In the hidden tunnels, each of them had doors on the sides, which opened up to a large open square-spaced room. There, each team was given one to make sure that they were ready for the upcoming fighting.

When Foxy was shown inside his own room, where he was to prepare for the upcoming fight, he could see the other team go into their own as well, flashing him arrogant and cocky smiles.

It was obvious that they wanted to see him dead, but Foxy had no intention of letting them be satisfied.

He was snapped out of his angered staring when Argos revealed the armor, presenting it to him.

It was the exact same one Foxy saw Horton draw all those years ago, as it still presented the green battle suit, with shiny new plates, and presented a godlike image. Nervously, Foxy let the lizard put it on him, and as he snapped it in place, with the air-tight locks on the armor hissing into place, he tested it out, by flexing the joints.

They were perfectly smooth, as if he weren't even wearing it, and definitely light, and strong, as he could feel how dense it was. There was no need for a helmet, Foxy was able to take care of it.

Besides, Springtrap had ordered a special rule on everyone: No Helmets Allowed.

Just pure aggressiveness.

As Foxy was finally finishing up with his presentation, along with the weaponry Argos made for him, he was checking to see if it was all there, making a checklist in his head.

Always come prepared.

Claws and his changeable hook-slash-hand? Check.

Detachable blades on the joints, if needed for stabbing? Check.

Teeth? Foxy gnashed his fangs, feeling sharp, jagged metal as he tested his predator jaw. Check.

That was everything, except the blade that Argos had made for him. It was a standard type, double-edged, sharp, yet light, except for the serrated edges that decorated the entire metal.

He rarely used it, and only when he had to. Marionette warned him that others would try to use it themselves if they were lucky enough to get it, and even their lower skills would be compensated by the sword, which was one of Argos' finest.

As Foxy hugged his friends, as well as promising to return Argos' beloved possession, he started to hear chanting from the stadium, as everyone started to call out both Foxy and _The Streets._

"Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!"

"Streets! Streets! Streets!"

It was obvious that they had betted on who was going to win, as the fox saw everyone holding either a betting ticket, or handing in their money to nearby brokers.

From the edge of the ring, where he was hidden from sight, he was able to see the three members of the opponent team, walking out of the opposite side down the hallway they entered in. He was able to see the usual team armor, which consisted of parts of other plating used to form so-so costumes.

At that moment, Springtrap had shown up on the high balcony that overlooked everything, before speaking in a thundering voice.

"Attentionnn! Today is the first day, and the first eliminating round, of the Worldwide Metal Fighting!"

Many cheered and whistled at this, as the golden bunny continued.

"From here, we have _The Streets_," Who all grinned and waved at the spectators, receiving either cheers or boos.

"And here, before he is called out, to fight three others …" Noticing both the impatient and curious crowd, he then said,

"Foxy, who is replacing the old champion, Marionette's, place!"

Silence.

Everyone looked at each other, disbelief clouding their eyes, when they heard that someone was replacing _the_ Marionette, it was also obvious that _The Streets_ started to show signs of worry, knowing how strong Marionette was, from either watching his own matches, or hearing from rumors and legend.

Those who never heard of the puppet had their friends explaining it to them, until the ring master ordered everyone to be silent, as he was about to call out the rumored fox.

As the crowd held its breath, waiting for the fox to come out, Springtrap finally said,

"And now revealing, the disciple of Marionette, the one, the only, against three others … FOXY!"

That was when Foxy decided to come out in his apparel, earning both shocked and delighted viewers looks, and the surprise and smugness of the opposing team.

As he walked out, heading towards the other three, he could feel all surrounding eyes, watching him, each one varying from disgust, from _The Streets,_ to wonder, from the spectators, including the girls, where some almost fell over in surprise.

The metal suit that Foxy wore was probably one of the best of Horton's designs and of Argos' craft, for it shined in the sun like a torch in the pitch black.

The blades curved, both intriguingly, yet threateningly, with deadly beauty. The sheen of the tiring effort the lizard put into it showed proudly, as well as the shoulder flares, making him look even more dangerous.

The result was him appearing to be glowing, radiating his red fur, making him look unlike a mortal being, against the other, more ordinary looking three.

Foxy could easily see the envy that covered their faces, and he mentally checked himself that he would be careful, since they could be desperate to gain attention, making them more unpredictable.

The fox could feel the power behind the armor, knowing that the other team did not last a chance, with both the training he received and of his new talents, and then proceeded to go towards the middle of the sand-covered arena.

When he got there, casually facing the other three contempt faces, he recognized the middle one as the same leader cat, who then whispered,

"When we kill you, I'm going to wear that armor, and man, am I gonna look _good_ in it." 

"We'll see." Foxy replied, now baring his teeth.

"We'll see." He repeated, as he got into position, as did the others, and they prepared for the signal to fight, which they learned from the rules they learned from their own mentors.

They did not have to wait long.

"FIGHT!"

The two on the cat's sides moved first, the left one was a raccoon, the right one was a bull, while the cat still stayed in place as they surrounded him, now moving slowly in circles, flashing toothy smiles and sneers.

This reminded Foxy of the dummy practicing, which he was now able to take care of seven at once, so these three weren't hard. He then waited calmly as he predicted the first one to move.

The bull, with a loud shout, charged first with his head down, aiming his horns at his back, thinking he could end it quickly.

He was wrong.

Foxy sidestepped out of his way quickly, before he felt a hand grab out for him, realizing that it was the raccoon's. As he then grabbed the outstretched wrist, before throwing him, literally, at the cat, who had to jump away from the incoming missile, he could clearly see both of their shocked faces.

The cat however, didn't notice where his bull partner was heading, and since the fox had thrown the raccoon towards him, he had to dodge it.

Landing him straight in the charging bull's path.

The cat didn't have enough time to escape his mistake, neither did the bull, before they both crashed into each other, causing them to topple over each other, landing in a pile, while the raccoon was dazed, on the ground.

Quietness descended the crowd as they saw the lone fox quickly turn the tables around the three others, surprised.

There was then quick whispering of both shock and panic as the gatherers both talked to their friends in disbelief about it, and of those who tried to change their bets, unsuccessfully regaining their money back from the brokers, who retreated quickly, seeing how their business would fall apart.

As Foxy was looking at this, he suddenly heard growling behind him, and was barely able to see the fist that came towards him from the cat, who was the first to recover, fueled by rage and the anger of being humiliated by this lone fox.

Said fox was able to duck in time, surprising the feline, before delivering a sledgehammer punch up his stomach with both of his fists, knocking him a couple of feet away.

He then saw the bull, once again, charging at him, and he rolled his eyes.

Same mistake, same outcome, was what he thought in his mind, and simply grabbed the bull's downward head, lifting him up sharply before flipping him easily, slamming him onto the ground, where he could then hear a _crack._

Curious, he looked down at the beaten opponent, before realizing that he had broken his endoskeleton spine, killing him.

He wasn't able to congratulate himself, however, as he felt a sharp punch to his chest, knocking him back a few inches, before regaining his footing, and snarled at the raccoon, who was the one who had punched him.

Before the masked animal could escape however, Foxy jumped onto him, slamming his piston-driven legs into his chest, crushing the circuits that powered his body, ending his failed running.

As he felt the raccoon dying, along with the sputter of coolant liquids and oil mixing, Foxy finally faced the cat, who was standing alone, and was holding a blade of his own. It was a sad looking one, it was really just a splinter of metal wrapped with a piece of cloth.

Not showing any emotion, Foxy drew his own battle blade, seeing the worry and admiring look of the feline as it examined the artful craftsmanship Argos had done.

The fox then walked slowly forward towards the cat, taking his time, as the crowd then fell silent as they then witnessed the one on one.

As the he got there, coolly facing the trembling cat, he adjusted his gripped sharply, earning him a jerked movement from the metal shard, pointing, threatening him.

Coughing, Foxy then said, while still looking passively at the cat,

"Remember when you insulted my friends before? A few months ago."

This gave him a slow nod from the cat.

"Well, I don't like it whenever someone degrades someone else, _especially_ my friends."

Foxy then stated coldly, until he charged like lightning towards the unsuspecting opponent.

The cat never had a chance.

By the time the shocked cat noticed that Foxy had charged at him, the fox's sword had already penetrated his chest, through the scrap metal covering, as if it were rice paper.

Falling on his knees, the feline then gave a cough, sputtering out fluids, before collapsing, taking heavy breaths, before he slowly gave one giant gasp, and died.

A heavy, sudden veil of silence had then descended upon the crowd, now seeing the final outcome. Foxy had single handedly beaten three others in a single ring.

The mentioned fox was anticipating more booing, until he caught something more surprising.

They cheered.

They cheered and yelled encouragement to him, while Springtrap had then said.

"Foxy, is, the, WINNER!"

Foxy had won his first match.


	22. Coolant Chat

Chapter 22- Coolant Chat

As Foxy was pulled out of the ring for the next match, the Angel's Devils watched him, each with a different thought in mind, as they viewed how he had won against three.

Liz scoffed to Penny.

"Can you believe that? Took him that long to have him deal with three othersssss. If that were me, they would be gone, like _that!_"

As she said the last part, she snapped her fingers.

The bird shrugged, replying,

"Who knows? He could have been taking his time, for the crowd, you know."

Lana then walked up to them, carrying her own smirk, before adding,

"Yeah, that's true, but he won't have the time to waste before we end him."

All three chuckled at this.

Diamond then pranced up to them, saying in a sing-song voice,

"How's everyone? Okay?"

She unconsciously placed her hands on her hips while swishing her tail back and forth flirtatiously, earning some turned heads and their viewing eyes. The female cat didn't notice this until her friends smiled and pointed out the turned heads at her.

Diamond started smiling when she saw how she had attracted admirers, before she simply waved at them before they left, who blushed.

She turned back to the others, who were nearly struggling to contain their laughter, viewing how the men were so weak with hiding their interests. The cheetah then continued the conversation.

"Anyways, I saw the other members, and boy, they don't look half bad as the fox! Maybe they were improving their looks, eh?"

Her friends shrugged, signaling that they had no interest with whoever that they would fight, and especially those that they didn't find attractive.

Suddenly Liz's eyes brightened when she spotted someone that was going towards the local coolant refilling station. Excusing herself, she went quickly there, her footsteps echoing quickly as her excitement increased, towards the person she had in her sights.

It was Argos, who felt a bit overheated, deciding to get his tank refilled, and was helped by Marionette, who guarded him in case someone tried foul play. Of course, everyone respected the pair too much, and the owner immediately gave the lizard a discount, something he thanked them for.

After signing many papers for signatures, the reptile had himself refilled by consuming special liquids provided by the store. Some liquids, like the store's, came in high quality, and was able to extract more heat from burning parts, for less amounts.

Of course, that didn't stop Argos from checking it first.

As his tank was nearly filling up, his ear holes, since he had no ears, took notice of a sharp door squeaking as it was opened, before he was roughly pulled away, and hidden behind Marionette, who was the one who had done it.

Growling, expecting another rival team, Argos clenched his teeth and checked who it was.

The growl died in his throat.

Before him, he saw another lizard, who only blinked lazily at him, and asked if she could talk with him for a moment. After Argos assured Marionette that it would be alright, he and the female then went to sit at a nearby table, before they started their conversation.

The female lizard started it first.

"Ssso, your Argosss the MetalSssshaper?"

The mentioned animatronic narrowed his eyebrows, already suspecting something suspicious.

"Yesssssss, that'ssss my name. And you are?"

Smirking, she stretched a hand out towards him, elegantly.

"Lizzz, call me Lizzz."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when Argos reacted by immediately standing up, shooting her extremely careful looks. She guessed that her reputation of her being in the Angel's Devils had come to his "ears" after all.

She both smiled and blushed slightly at the thought of him already knowing her beforehand, especially as her role of being an Angel Devil. She then worried about having it affect their talk negatively.

However, Argos then calmed down, before sitting down and looking her in the eyes again, behind heavily hooded eyelids, and then stated his own question.

"Ssssso, what issss it you want usss to talk about? If it'sssss harm you've come for, don't even try."

Gulping slightly, Liz tried her approach again.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mean to bring you any harm. I jusst wanted to talk about you, becaussse I _am_ a bit of a fan of yoursss, essspecially of your trade."

Blinking, Argos allowed himself to feel a sense of security, before he decided to trust the female.

For now.

Flicking his tongue back and forth, he thought of a topic to discuss about his talent, his head standing up as he thought of one.

Resting crossed arms upon the table, he leaned forward, making Liz both nervous and interested, before he said,

"Which weapon do you prefer to usssse?"

Liz was immediately relieved, knowing that she can relate to the topic easily.

"Well… I sssssuppose that would have to be the axxxxes, I jussst love to have a grip in my handssss."

Argo's eyes then immediately hardened, as Liz recognized her mistake.

The male lizard then said,

"Yesssss, that would be true, no? Part of the Angel'sss Devilsss code. And by that, more than jussst axxxes …"

Blushing, the female tried to repair her sentence.

"N-n-no! That'sssss not what I meant, you sssee, it'sssss not like we actually, um … you know, do it. We just like to teasssse a little, you know, jussst, a little bitssssss …."

"Oh …."

Both lizards felt extremely uncomfortable about the misunderstanding, not really looking at each other in the eyes, as they each started to form opinions about their counterpart in their mind.

Fortunately for Liz, she was able to block back some of the blushing that threatened to show as she felt her metal plates heating up as she thought about the other lizard that sat right across from her.

_God … he don't look that bad either. Poor thing bout his tail though._

She admired his built, which showed strong arms and legs from having to shape stubborn metal, as well as a toned stomach due to continuous hammering of melted metal. She also noticed the frills that decorated the top of his head, which in her opinion, made him look better, cute even.

She then started to wonder about the parts that _didn't_ show, but quickly, behind a red and embarrassed mind, hid it, not wanting Argos to notice her looking.

The other lizard however, didn't have such a good try, as thoughts randomly crossed his mind, but was able to keep them in check. He deeply breathed, calming himself down as he remembered the soothing sound of metal as it was shaped and curved to become one of his great masterpieces of his trade.

Unfortunately, it didn't turn out what he expected to be.

He had then imagined shaping the molten piece of metal into the lizard, Liz.

The thought of the said person that sat beside him immediately made his eyes snap open, feeling the heat crawling up to his cheeks as he carefully then turned towards her.

Thankfully, she didn't expect anything that might have went into his mind, as she suddenly stood up to leave, mumbling apologies.

Until, she tripped.

Liz had turned so sharply that she felt the metal under her feet accidentally slip. Surprised, she immediately held both her hands out to break the fall, expecting it to be a hard floor.

However, when she felt something then collide against her cheeks, she could then feel something beating fast, and warm.

She had tripped onto Argos.

She had fallen with her head touching his metal stomach, as well as the fact that she could even feel her, uh … assets, right on his groin, earning some sputtering from him.

The female could feel how dense he felt, and warm, and, much to her horror, comforting.

Liz froze as the contact came, immediately jumping off of him as they both, now unable to hide their emotions, had both of their faces burning, both of them apologizing as they then said farewell to each other, quickly.

As Argos then left, he then let out a snide comment to hide his embarrassment.

"Lizzzzz, eh? Musssst have taken a _long_ while to think of that name."

The insulted lizard turned to make another insult to him, but then let her raised arm drop, as she quickly left as he did, noticing the shocked customers that had just viewed the scene.

When Argos was outside, he was immediately patted on the back by Marionette, who had watched the scene, smiling.

The lizard snarled.

"It wassssss nothing, Marionette."

The puppet chuckled as he then responded to the threat.

"Well, it _was something._ But come on, we gotta help Foxy first, then you could hang out with her some more."

"I'm not friendssssss with that Lizzz! Honesssst!"

"Oh, I'm sure your right. More than _just_ friends."

"ARGH! I didn't mean it in that way!"

Marionette only continued his teasing as he lead a thoroughly embarrassed reptile towards their temporary home, where he could then regain his composure.


	23. Embarrassing Complications

Chapter 23- Embarrassing Complications

Liz, the now burning lizard, retreated to her outside friends, where, when they saw how she had looked, along with her red face, smirked. Diamond was the first one to question her, having a good guess what it was.

"Sooooo, who's the lucky guy? I bet you already got him riled up, huh?"

Liz slapped her own head, grumbling,

"It wassssssss nothing, forget about it."

This only made the cheetah smile even further, as well as her other friends.

"Come _on,_ who is it?" Diamond said it, as suddenly an idea came to her mind, when she saw something quite interesting. Diamond motioned her friends to look at what she was pointing at, making Liz turn her head as well.

There on the streets, was Marionette, who was talking with an arguing Argos as they walked away, where they could then hear some of the conversation, due to the higher developed technology given to them, compared to the others.

"I'm not friendssssss with that Lizzz! Honesssst!"

"Oh, I'm sure your right. More than _just_ friends."

"ARGH! I didn't mean it in that way!"

The heated conversation faded away as they saw the two males walk away, fading into the streets.

Liz groaned, knowing that it was the end of her sanity.

_God Damn! Why couldn't that lizard be quiet about it! Why?! But then again, Argos does look pretty good in the sun, along with the way he looks, walking like that …. OH COME ON!_

That was what she had thought in her head, before, shyly, now exposing her reddened plates, turned back to her friends, whose faces had grown so much, it almost looked stupid, as if a clown balloon had too much air inflated in it.

Diamond nudged her, along with Penny, who stood right next to her in case she escaped, and Lana just stood nearby, grinning.

In an almost synchronized voice, they all said,

"SOOOOOO, is _THAT_ who you got your eyes on?"

Sighing, Liz knew that she was defeated, hanging her head.

"Yesss."

The three others squealed in happiness and joy, giving her both teasing and sappy love remarks. Lana made a heart with both of her hands, making small kissing noises, playfully teasing the lizard.

"Awwww, the two lizards fall in love, ain't that sweet?"

"Be quiet Lana! It'ssss not like it'll turn out to anything more than that!"

Giggling, Penny nudged her scaly friend with her elbow into her arm, stating with an obnoxious tone.

"Are you sure Liz? I saw how you looked at him, you had such shining eyes!"

"Gah! You to, Penny, ssssilence! I'd rather fight you than talk about thisssss!"

This statement was actually true, since both females were about as skilled as each other, and they usually enjoyed to have a bout or two, or three, usually more, and they always teased about themselves being the stronger one, and that drove them on.

Diamond finally smirked, declaring something that she knew would hit a nerve with the reptile, and just did it for fun anyway, since they were friends, and that was one of the perks of it.

Plus, if she wasn't a friend of the lizard, she knew that she would have beaten the crap out of her in anger, that was usually how she settled things, with a good old fashioned fist-fight.

"Hmm … you know, even though he has a stubbed tail, I'm sure _another_ part could take care of that. What do you say, _Lizzy_?"

"_UGH_, Diamond, why do you, _ALWAYSSSS_ have to ssssay ssstuff like that?"

Liz had to literally hold herself back from jumping onto the cheetah, but what Diamond had said next calmed her down, making her think more reasonably, preventing the crisis.

"Well, you never know, any _others_ would definitely be interested in you. I mean come on, look at us; we're all Angel's Devils for a reason!"

Admiringly, Liz had to agree, since they all had the more, 'preferable' looks of female fighters in the ring. They even detailed themselves a little bit, forming their bodies to their own tastes, showing off some of their personalities.

Diamond had the more, 'robust' side, always being the playful one that never minded things whenever they seemed difficult. Liz was more of the badass, not minding if others were as strong as or stronger than her, and never backed down from a fight, only when necessary. Penny was more ordinary, not wanting to stand out.

Lana was shyer than the others, even though she fought strangers, but that was usually when it was in a social issue, such as new friends or whenever she had to talk to someone. Finally, Scarlet was the most leader-like out of all of them, making sure that they were ok to fight the next day, and was usually serious, yet she could also be one of the greatest friends a person can know, since she usually defended herself quite well.

That was part of the reason that many males tried to flirt or have fun with them, but any who did usually got punishment, resulting them in either broken endoskeletons, or if they were lucky, probably permanent damage towards the face or body.

Usually though, males would stay away from them in both fear and respect, knowing their widely known career, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't try to at least talk with them or get pictures of themselves with them, causing full time annoyance to the five girls.

Before the pair could argue any further though, Lana anxiously tapped them both on the shoulders, carrying a confused expression on her face, now noticing something off with the current setting.

"Hey, where's Scarlet?"

All of them then had worried looks, before they all scattered to find their leader. Walking around the area, they kept a sharp lookout for any sign of their missing leader. Liz and Diamond even stopped their argument about Argos, and about the body thing.

For the while, at least.


	24. Deadly Reactions

Chapter 24- Deadly Reactions

Fortunately, they found her, and they all rolled their eyes, knowing that she, and them, would all hang out at where their leader, Scarlet, was at right now.

The bar.

When they got in, they could see the light crimson colored vixen sitting by herself, lazily drinking liquids to fill her coolant tank again. When their leader saw them, she happily smiled, and waved them over, which they soon accepted the invitation.

As the five girls now sat around a table, Diamond immediately revealed Liz's newfound interest in Argos, much to Scarlet's attention, and to Liz's everlasting shame, embarrassment, or eagerness, she couldn't tell.

The cheetah sipped a glass of water, before quickly replying,

"So, you know Liz has a crush on Argos?"

The female lizard choked on her own water, looking attentively at the leader, who had an eyebrow cocked, who then looked at her. Scarlet, putting down her glass, looked carefully at the reptile, before saying,

"Is this true, Liz? Do you have a crush on another member of the team?"

It took a long time for the lizard fighter to gather enough courage, before saying right in front of her,

"Yesssssss, I do."

This earned even more squeals from the other three, before they were silence by Scarlet, who then, after staring at Liz for a minute, broke into a small grin,

"Alright, congrats on that, I'd say."

Liz let the air rush out of her in relief, glad that her friend had accepted it, but not before seeing some trouble heading her and the others' way, and alerted the others, where they then all scowl in annoyance, and amusement, when they saw what was coming up.

It still seemed that some of the male teams didn't think that the Angel's Devils weren't that tough, and were just silly little girls, who could be manipulated with easily. Many other teams in the past had tried this, apparently not knowing what they were capable of.

They just thought they were weak and able to get a little fun out of. Seems that they didn't get the hint, and just acted like jockeys around them, despite multiple warnings from peers or announcements.

None of the group sitting at the table however, didn't make a move to threaten them, as three other males sat right next to them, too close for their own comfort.

The first one to speak was the pushiest, a grinning dog who placed his arm around Liz, only to have his arm jerked back as she hissed a warning at him.

"I ain't the type of girl you want to be messssing with, pal."

Smiling yellowed teeth at the disgusted reptile, the dog only continued, saying in a gruff voice.

"Yeah? I think I want to mess around with you then, honey, and in more ways than one." He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her, who was unimpressed with his tactics.

Another team member continued the flirting game with the Angel's Devils, this time wrapping his own hand around Lana, pulling her closer. Already the others could see how she was taking her time before beating the crap out of him, but that would be later.

That specific member, a jackal, was whispering into Lana's ear.

"Feels good huh? I know people like you like this treatment." Lana only remained silent, as the dumb jackal couldn't sense the radiating anger from her.

The one who probably broke the line though, was when the apparent leader of the gang, a pompous pig, immediately sat himself with Scarlet, placing his hands on her legs, rubbing them. It was obvious that he was trying to seduce her.

Excited, the pig whispered into Scarlet's neck as well, resting his head on her chests, and to those watching, some could see a spark of rage ignite within her eyes.

The pig oinked, saying,

"We're going to have so much fun. And you're going to do whatever I tell you to do, and I'm sure you'll agr-"

As the pig was about to say something else, the vixen slammed her elbow into his stomach, knocking him onto the floor that decorated the place, and as the pig got up, wheezing and cursing at her, she simply walked up to him, landing him a shocking punch towards his jaw.

The pig fell, eyes wide, as he whined of the pain that coursed from his lower head.

The other two members, who were holding Lana and Liz, immediately froze when both of the girls sheathed out medium blades, similar to dirks, and forced them back, then kicking them down with the pig.

Scarlet clearly showed contempt towards the cowering male group that harassed the females, before looking at everyone surrounding them at the bar, then back at their frightened eyes.

Slowly, she spoke in a sharp, emotionless voice,

"Are you one of the teams that are going to fight later on?"

The pig nervously nodded, but then yelped of fear when she moved her face into him, showing her sharp canine teeth.

Scarlet then spat onto the pig, before saying,

"Lucky you, you get to live another day."

That was all she needed to say.

Instantly, the beaten group fled, with the disapproving crowd's eyes, knowing that the girls could have easily killed them, but they couldn't due to the rules, and the males took advantage of that.

Not without a price, though.

After calming down, Scarlet told the rest of her team to move out and prepare for the next fight, which was coming in less than half an hour. While preparing their gear, they chattered about how stupid the previous team was.

"Man, did he really think he could have interested me? He's a _pig_ for God's sakes, literally, and figuratively." The other four nodded their agreement about Scarlet's failed suitor.

"That man wassss a dog, I never favored interssspeciessss, it'sss just wrong."

"That's true, Liz, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind the 'inter' I have in mind for both you and that Argos."

"Sssshut up Dia! Again with that line!"

"Hah, that jackal though, he sure didn't know how to handle a lady, but then again, we're a fighting team, not some vulnerable girls."

"Agreed, Lana, now let's go win our match!" Scarlet held out her hand in the center of them, where the rest of them followed suit, before raising them in the sky, shouting,

"Angel's Devils!"


	25. Preparation

Chapter 25- Preparation

In a gym on the other side of the area, some people that passed by could hear lots of yelling and punching as they heard one person drilling another on training.

"Again, Foxy!"

There was a slight pause before a loud sound was heard.

_SLAM!_

"Is that all you have? I said, AGAIN!"

_SLAM!_

"Let it all out! Do NOT let anything stop you from it!"

People could even hear someone growling deeply, before a loud roar was sounded as the sounds became louder and faster.

_SLAM! SLAM!_

_THWACK!_

_BOOM!_

After the noise subsided, a long silence could be noticed, before the same voice that drilled him came back, sounding surprised and dazed.

"… Uh, I suppose that's enough for today now, Foxy, let's rest."

Nodding, the fox sat on the bench that was provided to him, as he then refilled more of the special coolant liquids his friend Horton supplied him with.

If there was anything like good coolant, Horton's was it. Turns out he was able to do more with those micro bots than just repairing. He was able to integrate them into _anything. _

That's where the coolant came in.

Using his skills, combined with the right amount of time, the ingenious owl was able to program the R.O.C.O.M. to not only make sure that it repaired any damaged circuitry, it would take any even more excess heat, reducing the need down to one third compared to others.

It made Foxy feel, _powerful._

Marionette nearby watched, making sure everything was alright. In fact, it was great. Ever since Foxy won against _The Streets, _the crowd instantly swarmed with both news and rumor alike as whispers were traded about the fighter the renowned puppet trained.

The experience also made Foxy more skilled, and continuously trained, such as the punching bag, which had exploded due to the fox's heated punches, caused by Horton's shouting of motivation.

As Foxy regained his composure, Argos walked in, looking excited, and said,

"Angel's Devils first match is in ten minutes! Let's go!"

The other three followed him to the ring, where they anticipated the match, knowing that the all female fighting team would most likely win. They had to wait however, since they had to come slightly earlier for better seats, which they got, and then they waited for them to appear.

After what seemed to Foxy for almost a decade, Springtrap appeared on the podium, announcing,

"And now, the tenth match of the competition, we have the challengers …" Sweeping a hand towards the west side of him,

"_The Busters_!"

The spectators cheered, including the group of four, as three animatronics, bowing to them, appearing smug. They consisted of a pig, a jackal, and a dog, which surprised Foxy, due to the variety.

However, he could then see Argos staring apprehensively at the east side, where he knew the Angel's Devils would wait for them to be called.

He then wondered, amused, why would Argos want to see that team so badly?

"Let's dress up! Move it! Let's show the crowd what they came for!"

Scarlet yelled out commands to check and recheck their equipment as their cue neared.

"Lana, you got your dirks and stabbers?"

The black and white vixen sheathed a total of six of them into various slots on her armor. It was made a golden color, showing her lower arms, while the body plate had a flexible tight chain mail to both make it able to twist and turn, while showing the curves of the body underneath. Her legs covered her entire lower body, except the feet, which revealed the feet underneath it to the ground.

Lana smirked in determination, ready to show the males how well girls _can_ fight, and yelled out,

"Yes, Scarlet!"

"Diamond, your lances, spears, whatever you call them?"

The cheetah fitted the shafts onto her arms, where they had special slots to carry them, enabling her to use them as long-ranged stabbing tools, and would become throwing menaces when needed to.

She had her armor crafted to her preferences, where it showed the top parts of her shoulders and arms, but had the rest covered with leather beyond the elbow. She also wore her chest plate, which revealed her cream-colored stomach that was outlined by the yellow color of her fur. Her leg armor was similar to those of Lana's, except they had small blades that hooked upwards, away from the ankle.

Diamond, after she was positive that the straps that were holding her upper-body armor was tight, she replied happily,

"Heck yeah! And for your information, missy, they are _pikes_!"

"Whatever! Penny, your special fans?"

The hawk opened up her fans, checking to see if they were alright. They were not ordinary fans, as they had serrated, jagged edges that would pop out from the rims of the supposedly harmless ornament. This provided her with the ability to slash in a circular pattern by simply holding them straight out and spinning around, plus she thought it looked good with her.

Meanwhile, her outfit consisted of something similar to both Lana's, where she had simple linen arm coverings that hung over her feathered arms like drapes. Her body armor was also simple, where it only had a singly plate of metal covering her chest, while more linen covered the lower parts. Unusually enough, her legs also had some metal, but only applied to the knees and ankles. Her feet were then covered by simple sandals, revealing her medium-sized talons that shone with a deadly gleam.

After she was satisfied with her checking, the hawk then placed an extra pair of the fans into her leather belt, which hung loosely around her waist. She nodded at Scarlet, saying,

"Yep, sharp and ready!"

"Liz, your axes?"

The lizard was finishing polishing and honing her double war axes, which were good enough to use for both slashing and for throwing. The blades were shaped by Liz herself, to resemble claws or talons, which shone dully in the light. Her armor was a slightly heavy chest plate that had a small cape on her back, down to the middle of her back. The arms totally covered the upper body, but, similar to Diamond's, it showed a small gap, revealing part of the lizard's stomach.

Her legs also carried sharpened edges that ran up and down the sides, along with toeless boots, allowing her to extend her claws whenever needed to, the same for her toughened metal fingerless gloves.

As she was preparing, by placing the blades in a slot on her arms, she was thinking, again, about Argos.

_Wonder if he will see my match, I hope so, I suppose he would like what I appear to be … GAH! Focus!_

After gaining back her discipline, Liz sharply nodded at Scarlet, hissing,

"Yesssss, ready for ssssssome metal to cut into!"

"Good! And for me …"

Scarlet made sure that she had her prized possessions: her war blades.

They assorted of two swords, both elegant and smooth, and they were both double edged. She always polished them, making sure they shone proudly, and never forgot to make them look great.

Perhaps she had the best armor, it would really decide on opinion, however hers was made specifically for her as well, and was known both by her friends and fans, that it was uniquely different in its own right.

Her chest plate only covered the upper chest, which resembled a corset, revealing much of her lower stomach area, and had a cape, like Liz's, flowing behind her, almost down to her knees.

She also wore special sleeves that were attached like gloves, yet they only went up to her elbows, nothing more, and she flexed the wearable metal in her hand, testing to see if it still worked.

Her legs only had their front surfaces showing, exposing her calves, yet still had the tops of her feet covered, along with the toeless boots.

After Scarlet believed that everyone was ready for their match, she slid her swords into a specially designed space that allowed her to carry them on her back, forming an X-shape.

She then roared out their team name.

"Angel's Devils!"

The rest of her team followed suit.

"Angel's Devils!"


	26. Ladies' Fight

Chapter 26- Ladies' Fight

"Are you READY?!" Yells Springtrap from the podium, "Are you ready for the defending champions?!"

"YES!" Shouted the crowd, as Foxy, Marionette, Argos, and Horton, simply just watched as the proceeds took place.

Grinning, the ring master then says,

"I now produce, the current champion team, all _females_, in their first ring …" The crowd waited until they were barely running out of patience.

"Angel's Devils!"

The spectators cheer when they saw the team members leave by the east tunnel, towards the stunned opponents, who seemed to start to panic and sweat when they saw them.

Foxy watched, amused, and surprised how easily the male team was easily intimidated. He then noticed Argos staring, wide-eyed, at something particularly. Following the reptile's wide eyes, he saw them rest on the lizard of the Angel's Devils.

Inside his mind, the fox chuckled about Argos' dilemma, now realizing that he has a certain soft spot for another person, but then noticed something that almost made him laugh out loud.

Argos was so busy at watching Liz, who looked simply stunning in her gear, that he didn't notice a stirring under the leather smith apron that served as his pants. Fortunately, Foxy nudged him on the shoulder, while saying,

"Hmm, guess you really do like that female, huh? Guess that's why you're getting … excited."

The male lizard's eyes widened with horror as he felt something beating very strongly, quickly seeing that he was getting a hard on. Quietly though, to not attract attention, he leaned forward, placing his tail on his lap, hiding it for now, and tried to think of something to reverse it.

_Uh … sulfur! That stinks! Dang it, didn't work!_

_Hmm, however molten metal poured over me, melting and destroying me?_

Unfortunately, he then had a sudden vision of not him, but _Liz_, poring liquid metal over herself, making him even more uncomfortable underneath the already loosened garment.

_Darn it! Ok ok … Marionette doing the luau!_

That definitely did the trick, and Argos relaxed as he could now view her from better conditions. However, he almost reeled in shock, when as soon as he saw her, she was looking at him.

At him.

Straight at him.

With both a shocked and embarrassed expression on her face.

_Oh, nooooo …_

Argos definitely hoped that she didn't recognize his actions, so he then just did a nervous, friendly nod of the head towards her, snapping her out of her staring. She then quickly joined the rest of the group as they still took their time to walk to the middle of the ring.

He almost collapsed in relief, thankful that Liz had not suspected anything.

Or so he thought.

_Uh … um … wow …_

Liz was still in a small trance when she saw Argos aroused, since she could tell by him grabbing his tail over his groin, trying to cover something. And she _definitely_ knew that it was, when he looked panicked at her when he saw her staring at him, blushing at his reaction.

Still, she did have a difficult time forgetting about that part, despite her reputation of being an Angel's Devil, thoughts about the blacksmith lizard still kept running freely in her mind. That was then interrupted when Penny tapped her shoulder, telling her to get in line, so she did.

The hawk was there first, meeting with the opposing team, who didn't look as confident as before, and they only looked worse as she was followed by Liz, then Diamond, then Lana, and finally, Scarlet.

Much to her amusement, it was the same team that had failed to 'have fun' with them only the day before. The jackal was on her left, the dog, on her right, and finally the pig, who looked like he was sweating buckets, was standing in the middle.

_The Busters_ all wore armor similar to the other teams, such as the deceased _Streets,_ which looked much more antiquated than the higher-classed armor the females wore. Their weapons were also rusted and heavily used, probably bartered from black markets. Not to mention they outnumbered them, five to three.

The match was pretty much one sided.

The three from their team, Scarlet, Lana, and Liz, smiled grimly at the three opposite from them, who all gulped nervously. Scarlet then said,

"Time for us to 'mess around' with you guys, as well."

Springtrap saw them ready, then said,

"FIGHT!"

Penny and Diamond, the two who weren't affected, stayed back as support, knowing that their friends wanted to get payback, for having the men thinking they could get away with that little act.

As _The Busters_ saw this, they began to be a little more confident, thinking they could overpower the three that stood in front of them, easily. They then relaxed, as they imagined beating the fabled team, one on one.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

The jackal was the first one to move, lunging himself onto Lana, thinking he could use the metal shard he had to quickly damage her arm. He didn't notice the tips of the small blades she had concealed though, until it was too late for him to save himself.

Lana quickly pulled out her dirks underneath her sleeves, before driving them straight into the chest of the shocked jackal. She then pulled them out, letting him fall on the floor as he lay there, dying. Slowly, she raised her head at the startled, remaining two of the opposing team, before saying,

"You're next."

Liz took this as her cue, before immediately bringing out her axes, and advanced towards the dog, slowly, taking her time as she watched his face go vibrant with anxiety. Crossing them, she then stopped, and waited for the canine to make the first move.

Grasping his rod of steel, the dog charged at her, prepared to swing it down on her like a club, thinking that he was much stronger than his dead partner, and that he would fare better.

He was wrong, as it turned out.

Liz simply just swung her left-handed axe, catching the bar as it was barely inches from her face, before swinging the right-handed one quickly, resulting in the rod to be slicedin half.

Shocked, the dog froze, holding his shortened weapon, looking stupidly at what had just happened.

He should have kept moving.

It took only seconds for the lizard to then swing both of her axes downward onto his head, ripping it off in the process. She took a moment to look at the surprised, separated head, before pulling it off, cleaning it.

Finally, it was Scarlet's turn.

Detaching her cloak, she allowed it to slide off of her, revealing her shapely form as she walked threateningly towards the pig, who held a curious mixture of both greed and fear in his eyes as he saw her advancing.

When they were only about a yard from each other, the crowd fell silent, as they anticipated the next move. Of who would move first, the vixen, or the pig.

Foxy watched this with renewed interest as he saw the crimson colored female prepare to fight the pink colored pig, whose legs he could easily see shaking in worry. He also noticed of how all of the teammates looked especially … appealing.

Shaking his head loosely, he caught himself, telling himself to not be easily tricked. Just like him, they were trained to fight to the death. As he then focused his sights on the fight, he saw what everyone wanted to see.

Who went first.

And it was the pig.

Armed with what appeared to be a crude copy of a sword, he charged at the vixen, yelling crazily, hoping to distract her. She wasn't deterred, and then when he came into range, she could see wild hope in his eyes, stating that he believed that he could kill the leader of the Angel's Devils.

He couldn't have been blinder.

Calmly, she drew both of her blades, and just when he was about to thrust between the gap she deliberately provided for him, she slashed with her right sword into his chest, cutting halfway through his body.

Slowly, the pig fell, kneeling as he tried to touch the wound, but wasn't able to, as she then slashed his right leg off with her left sword, knocking him down.

She then looked down at the fallen enemy, snarling, displaying a bronze set of fangs, before finally taking both of her swords out of him. Confused, the pig weakly looked up, and then saw the metal shard lying across from him.

He made a lunge for it.

And as soon as he did, she quickly brought both blades upwards, before bringing them down, stabbing into his exposed back, pinning him to the hard ground. He was killed instantly.

The coliseum exploded into cheers, shouting out congratulations to the winning team. Smugly, Springtrap, who had already suspected this, then shouted,

"The winners, again, ANGEL'S DEVILS!"

Smirking, Scarlet and her cohorts stood up with her, looking at all of the people cheering for them, and only them. As she was scanning the crowd, taking in the view, something made her stop.

It was the fox that Marionette trained.

Foxy.


	27. Paparazzi

Chapter 27- Paparazzi

As soon as she noticed the dark red vulpine, she could feel her mind instantly blank as soon as she had laid eyes on him, seeing how he had looked without fighting. He looked great, in her personal opinion.

Standing up, she could see him wearing the tattered brown pants of a pirate, along with his eye patch and his large curved hook, making him appear rugged. His physique was pretty good to, everything was proportional, strong arms and chest, including toned legs that seemed fit for running. She also saw him looking at her and her teammates, specifically her, grinning in a friendly way.

Surprised, she didn't want to show that she was caught off guard, so then the vixen sent a challenging and intimidating glare towards him, but he only smiled and raised his hand, the palm facing at her. His black eye patch also flipped open, revealing a pair of golden eyes that started calmly at her, before heading out of the ring with Marionette, Horton, and Argos, who also happened to look at Liz.

Ticked off that he simply ignored her, she turned back and told the others to head back to their home, to which they complied, relieved and glad that they could take a break and relax for the moment, before they were to fight again the next time, and immediately left, after they had to once again dodge pestering civilians. When they got home, Liz had to put the steel bar that blocked the door, and turned on the lights, illuminating the room they were in with a healthy, white glow.

They all then noticed how dirty and filthy they looked, since the aftermath of the fighting, and they all decided to wash up and clean themselves, showing distaste at the grime that lingered on their clothes. Fortunately, none of them had to wait, since they all shared one large tub with each other, and they all like to talk with each other as they washed in it, not minding each other's appearance.

Walking towards the washing room, they made sure that the gas was on before they started, bringing their own personal hygiene supplies.

As Lana filled it with hot water that ran from a nearby tap, they all submerged themselves into it after they removed their gear, drawing out a long sight of bliss as they felt the warm feeling of the liquid coming in contact with their suits.. They were all designed to be water-tight, so they didn't have to worry about short-circuiting. As Liz was helping Penny getting dirt out of her feathers, which was hard to do since all the feathers covered each other, as they were intricate metal plates covering one another, Diamond was talking about the fight they did with _The Busters._

Washing her fur with soap, she appeared to be like a cotton ball, covered in a white lather as she stated,

"Hah, did you see how the dog just stood there after Liz destroyed his club? Unbelievable, not even thinking of what would happen next, he just stood there, as if he was waiting for her to kill him!"

Lana nodded her agreement as she washed her tail with shampoo carefully, making sure not to damage it, before she added,

"Yes, Dia, that is true, did you see how the pig went after Scarlet? He just charged, headlong like a dumb bull. How did he think he would survive? The answer is, he didn't, she took care of him, quick and easy."

"Well, I'm just glad that we didn't really get beaten up or scratched, it wouldn't have looked good for anyone who was watching."

Penny's eyes then shone curiously, unsure of what she had just heard, and after she thanked Lana for cleaning her wings, she stated.

"I had _never_ heard of you worrying over your appearance, Scarlet, perhaps someone else caught your eye too?"

Stuttering, the vixen, who was washing her fur thoroughly, stopped abruptly when she realized that she accidentally hinted at liking someone. She then saw her friends slowly surround her, not in offensive, but just surrounded her, all of them smiling as they saw her panicked face.

Diamond, naturally, when she was washing away the white foam that covered her, was the first one to speak up.

"Soooo … who is it? You have obviously _never_ liked someone before, so why now?"

Lana then bombarded Scarlet with questions, coming out machine gun fast as the crimson, now even more red, had great difficulty answering each quick interrogation.

"Is he a fighter?"

"Does he look great?"

"What species is he?"

"Do you know any _'personal'_ facts about him?" This caused laughter from everyone, minus Scarlet, who chewed her lip when she knew that they wouldn't let up unless she said something.

Uneasily, due to the large amount of pressure from her friends, the blushing vixen then stated soundly,

"No! I do _not_ like anyone. I barely even know him! I only …"

This caused a silence from the other four, before they once again broke into smiles, with all of them saying,

"Ah-ha! So you DO like someone!"

Groaning, Scarlet placed her head into her hands, mumbling at her mistake,

"Damn it …"

And with that, she quickly got out of the tub, being already clean, and started to dry herself with a towel as her friends followed suit, yet they all still carried an eager look in their eyes, obvious that they couldn't wait to keep questioning her. Growling, the red vixen then swore softly under her breath as they once again began.

"Damn it!"

* * *

After barely surviving the seeking questions of her friends, the fleeing vixen retreated to her bed, where, even when they continued to question her about who she liked, they eventually gave up, going to their own beds, and went to sleep mode, their eyes dimming slightly, but not all the way, so that they wouldn't shut down completely.

As Scarlet was just going to a peaceful sleep, where she would at least have some peace, she heard Diamond say loudly,

"Don't worry, there's always tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that!"

Sighing, Scarlet slept, knowing that this will probably be the most peace that she will have, for a _long_ while, knowing the nosy cheetah, and simply buried her head in her pillow, wondering if it was possible to use it to shut up the spotted feline.

* * *

_Next Day ..._

* * *

When she had woken up, she then got up, and went to the washroom again to make sure that she looked presentable in public. As she picked up her detailing kit and fixed up anything out of the ordinary, which was currently only a few misplaced strands of hair, and some ruffled up fur, she then got a new change of clothes, before wearing the armor, and was just about to put it on, before she smelled the odor that came from it.

Curling her lip in disgust, she then proceeded to take it apart to wash and scrub away any debris found in it, which was a bunch of dirt, pebbles, and possibly the odor of perspiration. It took roughly an hour, but it shone, gleaming proudly in the light. As she wore it, she smelled it, and smiled. No stench, no trouble.

Carefully, she slid her blades in, making sure that they were at least partially hidden, in case someone tried to do something funny on her, and then walked out, but she doubted that it would happen, ever since the incident with the former _Busters_.

She was right.

As soon as she had stepped out into the clear day outside, she immediately noticed people taking a careful distance, away from her, causing her to smirk. The males especially seemed to take an extra long distance; nevertheless they would never stop with their gazes on her and her body.

Walking to the bulletin board, where she could see who was fighting who next, and she saw Foxy's name line up with another team. Ironically, Springtrap had put them on opposite sides, where whoever were the top two surviving teams would face each other. It was almost as if he predicted the two teams to fight in the end.

Chuckling, she viewed her team members, where they shone proudly, five of them, against the lone fox on the other team. Rolling her eyes, scowled that she really couldn't believe in how Marionette only trained _one_, against their five, but then again, if what she had heard about him was true, including multiple rumors about his experiences …

That caused her to start frowning, her eyebrows etching into her forehead. Better do some more training, just in case if Foxy had more than just a few extra tricks with him to use in the ring. She had to be stronger in order to overcome the dark red male fox, who, for some reason, she couldn't get out of her head.

Following the plan, she then went to the local center, which boasted of a large variety of equipment to use. This was probably her favorite place, as it contained some of her most favorite exercises in her time. She proceeded to lift up some weights, picking out a medium-sized one, which was listed:

_3 Tons_

She grunted, knowing that it was an easy weight, and simply went to the larger 5-Ton, wanting to go easy, she didn't want to sprain her arms or anything. After doing some reps, she then continued her practicing by going to the punching bag, delivering both harsh and quick jabs towards it.

Then, after she walked away from the dented bag, she started the last part of her training, which was the practice dummy.

She instructed it to go hard on her before it started, and it lunged at her first, as it was instructed to go, and it barely lasted a minute.

When Scarlet was done with the now beaten up dummy, and had to pay a small amount for the reduced robot, she went to the coolant station, seeing her storage level dropping low. As she came in, the door creaking, causing some people to look up, but she ignored it, and went to the counter, where she asked for a refill, and the owner hurriedly agreed, not wanting any trouble with her. The vixen also saw some men that were sitting nearby on leather stools, who were sizing her up.

Annoyed at their irritating looking, she bared her teeth, startling them, and then showed them a small part of her blades, causing them to back up so quickly, one of them fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor, causing his friends to help him up, and then they all backed away from her. When she was done frightening the men, she grabbed the coolant bottle from the owner's now trembling hand, paying him before she left, and refilled herself to almost max capacity.

After a while of looking at the weather, she became bored, so Scarlet decided to just walk by herself down the road, accidentally meeting her four friends along the way. When she had approached them, they immediately greeted her, before dragging her along to the center of the vast place, containing a large park.

The park was built by animatronics long ago, now hidden by humans in an unknown part of the world, and contained beautiful lakes and streams, with rolling hills and grassy meadows, and towering blocks of rock and rubble. It stood there for countless years of fighting and glory, and still remained, standing strong.

The vixen's friends decided to have a small party there, so she joined them, having nothing else to do.

At first, she thought that it was going to be nice and relaxing, but it turned out to be the opposite.

As soon as she had sat down on the edge of the lake with her friends, they immediately started the questioning about who Scarlet liked, again, much to her exasperation.

Stretching, Diamond examined the way her coat shinned in the afternoon sun, and asked,

"You gonna tell us who you like? Or else we're going to have to force it out of you."

Growling, their leader replied,

"I am not going to tell any of you, let's just try and enjoy the park, alright?"

Shrugging, Penny then spoke up,

"Alright, but then again, we won't, since we're having watchers, again."

Sighing, Scarlet then asked Lana who it was, who replied with an irritated tone, clenching her hands as she held in her anger, her toes also starting to curl inward.,

"Boys, again, it seems they didn't get the idea when we won the last fight."

Her guess was correct, as approximately six other animatronics hung around, near where they were, chatting with each other in a friendly aspect. They would have been seen as no threat, but they kept giving shifty glances at the five females, whispering to each other. Finally, it seemed that one of them was brave, or stupid enough, to make contact with them.

That particular male, a monkey, walked up to them, where he could easily see their careful and examining stares, carrying a small hint of anger. Gulping, the ape rubbed his hands behind his back, then asked,

"Are you five the Angel's Devils fighting team?"

The mentioned group looked at each other, before Liz said,

"Yessssss, we are, why do you asssk?"

Hesitating, the nervous male then said,

"Well, me, and my friends, we would like to know if it's ok if we sat near you, along with a few more of our friends."

All of the team looked to Scarlet, who was giving him a calculating look, before saying,

"Alright, but don't try to get on our bad side, otherwise its trouble for you, and all of your friends."

Nodding quickly, the monkey ran back to his friends, where the five girls were able to hear their excited whispers.

"Did she say yes to our proposal?"

"Yes, they are quite alright with it, but I haven't told them about the other thi-."

"Forget about that! We get to sit next to the Angel's Devils! Man, would our friends be jealous."

"Get my tripod, we'll need proof to show it to everyone, otherwise they won't believe our claim, since it would sound so ridiculous."

"On it, let's go to those ladies!" After that, they could hear a lot of rustling and clanking as they dared to get closer to the sitting group by the lake.

Cautiously, Scarlet gestured for the rest of the group to pretend to not hear anything as the group of males came closer, before they eagerly sat next to them. Two of them sat on either side of the girls, resulting in a close group, but the females were able to space them out, barely.

After about five minutes of uneasy silence, since the boys had failed to try to make small take with the girls, one of them, a horse, took out a camera.

"Alright, let's get in positions!"

Immediately the five other males sprung into action, pulling up the confused females into what resembled a group picture. As the horse was setting the recording device on a tripod he brought with him, Diamond was asking what was going on.

The third one who spoke to them, this time a turtle, was talking excitedly,

"Simple, we get a picture with you, we show it around to everyone, and BOOM! Me and my friends are famous for being around you girls."

Narrowing her eyebrows, the cheetah said,

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, that wouldn't be right."

Scowling, the turtle shot back, annoyed at her not agreeing with it.

"Just be quiet and stand still, the camera is going to take the picture any mome-"

After Diamond quickly nodded to Penny, they both shoved the turtle off into the ground, before they dragged their other three friends out of the camera before it took the picture, surprising the other guys that surrounded them.

Growling, the horse told them to go back into line so he could take the picture.

Defiantly, Lana said, "And if we don't?"

The males then surrounded the five of them, with the turtle regaining his balance, and they all drew out weapons. Three of them carried simple pistols, non-automatic, two of them carried knives, and the last one carried a wooden plank.

Scarlet let out a short laugh at this,

"Hah! This is how you think you'll beat _us_?"

Coolly, out of pure arrogance, the horse said,

"You're just girls, we're guys, don't try to make a move, because we're going to be known as your dates."

The Angel's Devils team burst into laughter, earning a snarl from the male, before shooting Liz in her leg, thinking of shutting her up.

Surprisingly, Liz still stood up, with the bullet lying in the grass, while looking at the surprised shooter, saying angrily,

"You think I can be killed with a sssssimple bullet? We are bulletproof, which isssss the reassson that we use melee weaponssss! Sssstupid, now you're going to pay for what you did to my leg."

Sweating, the horse then said,

"Just get back in line, we don't want any trouble …"

The words died in his throat as Penny focused her keen eyes on him, stating,

"Too late."

And the park, once tranquil, exploded into fighting.

* * *

Almost immediately, the Angel's Devils drew out their weapons, intimidating and scaring their opponents, who carried next to useless counterparts to theirs. Dropping everything they had, they immediately ran back, away from the smiling females, knowing that they had won, as quickly as it had started. They watched as the males ran away in fear of dying, scowling at their cowardice.

However, the six retreating males bumped into a certain passing fox that was also walking through that was enjoying the scenery of the large reserve.

It was Foxy, who was told by Marionette to walk through the fields to regain his, 'spiritual balance', as he stated it, but he also just took it as an opportunity to take a break from the world's troubles.

The Angel's Devils couldn't have been more surprised when they saw the males, in a blind panic, collide into Foxy, knocking him down. Grunting, the fox stood up, dusting himself off, as he saw the six surrounding others that slowly started to form suspicious smiles.

Glaring, the red fox said,

"What do ye want? And why did ye push me inte thee ground?"

He was ignored, however, as the horse whispered something to who appeared to be the leader, a hyena, who then nodded back at him, as if agreeing with something.

Grabbing the camera, the hyena then said, smirking at Foxy,

"If we can't be seen with the Angel's Devils, being seen with Foxy, defeated by _us_, is the next best thing."

And then they all jumped at him.

And he reacted just as quickly.

He jumped over them, landing overhead them, surprising them as he caused the ground to shake slightly.

As they couldn't stop their momentum, this caused them to crash into the ground. Snarling, Foxy then changed his right hand into his prized hook, with his four digits sliding back into his hand, before the middle digit lengthened and curled into a deadly sickle shape, surprising them a little, but they still prepared to attack him.

Standing up straighter, Foxy then said,

"Turn around and leave, it's better if you all don't fight."

The advice only earned smug expressions from them, and then the turtle thought that he was going soft, so he cockily said,

"What, are you too scared to fight? I thought you were trained by _the_ Marionette, one of the greatest fighters ever known here. Guess you aren't cut out for it then? That's weak, just like _you_."

A crocodile smile formed on the fox's face, which started to frighten the turtle, before saying,

"I wasn't cut out for it, I was _made_ for it."

And then he leaped onto him, roaring as he drove his piston-powered legs into the ground, crushing him and shattering the shell, before delivering a lightning blow to his reptilian head with his hook, feeling the metal under him give way, shattering the skull. Sparks played around the embedded head, but that didn't mind him, waiting until the last of the electricity sputtered out.

Slowly, he stood back up, facing the now terrified five guys, and sneered at them, before jumping onto the hyena as well, and firmly gripped his arms. Staring at the scared male, Foxy then ripped off his arms while placing his leg on his chest, pushing him back, exposing the wires that sparked and popped, earning screams of pain.

Meanwhile, the Angel's Devils were watching Foxy deliver his punishment onto the remaining four, interested in how he fought. Foxy had grabbed the horse, throwing him into the water, frying the circuits, before heading towards the monkey, spinning him around by the tail before hefting the body over his head, slamming him onto the ground, obliterating the endoskeleton inside.

He then fought the last two by himself, a giraffe and a tiger, who both leaped at him, thinking they could overpower him, but then he grabbed both of them by the necks halfway, and started squeezing them until they either had their heads explode of the pressure, or of eventual power loss. Choking, both animatronics frantically tried to get the steel grip on their throats released, until they then froze, becoming limp.

After the fight was done, with Foxy winning, he then let go of the bodies, where they both resounded with a _clank _as the metal struck the ground and each other, before he then walked quietly back to where he resided with his three friends, not noticing the five females that viewed his performance by the lake, instead he was too busy thinking about what would happen to the bodies when they were discovered, but then shrugged it off.

Nor did he notice of the pairs of eyes that glowed as they followed the moving fox.

When Foxy returned, respectfully dusting off his feet as he entered, Marionette noticed the slight scuffles of a fight, and asked him if he was alright. The fox nodded, saying that they were dealt with, and based on his tone, the puppet could tell that he killed whoever attacked him.

Nodding, he simply then wished him good night, knowing that asking him would make him feel aggressive.

During that time, Foxy had cleaned himself to the next fight tomorrow, thinking about all that would want to kill him, just for their personal gain.

Just like Freddy.

His left hand started to clench tightly upon that name, as well as all the others that flooded in his mind. Bonbon, Bonnie, Freddy, Fred, Chica, Toy Chica, BB, Goldie, and finally … Mangle.

He then started to get angry, _really_ angry, at what they had done to him, and what they caused, the pain, the humiliation, the torture. His ears still showed a little scar around the base, as well as the sides of his legs, reminding him of what they had done to him. Those years were his worst, and he was just about to explode with the concoction of emotions, before he calmed himself down, knowing that they weren't here anymore to cause more agony.

He unclenched his hand, noticing that it was starting to draw out some liquid, and the sight made him relaxed, seeing how it flowed gently down his arm, making him sigh.

They were gone, _gone_, they wouldn't bother him again, never again. However, he amused himself of thinking of the very possibility if he was to meet him again. They would see how much he had suffer, how much he had risen from his ashes, and he would make them share the pain he experienced, only if he was provoked though, it was only fair.

Breathing deeply, he exhaled, seeing the fog that it formed onto the mirror that was posted on the wall. After wiping it off, he opened the door, getting out, and dried himself, going to his bed, and then went into sleep mode for the next day.

_Another day, another fight, another death …_

He carried that thought as he rested in the silent, unnerving night, ready for the bright morning that would soon follow.

* * *

_Night Passes ..._

* * *

As he woke up, he was dragged out by Argos, telling him to get ready for his next match, and then he went to prepare Foxy's gear. Hauling himself out, the fox made sure that he looked in good condition before heading out too see Horton and Marionette sitting on a nearby table, talking about their concerns.

He was able to hear snips of it, since he didn't really pay attention as he made sure he looked good enough.

"-you think - win?"

"-sure - course he -"

"What - trap?"

"He – ever – challenge-"

Foxy disregarded it, thinking it was not important, and was escorted, despite protesting, by the three as they headed to the arena for Foxy's second match.

Once again, they looked at the board, showing it like this:

_Castoffs V.S. Grinders_

"Grinders? Oh well, that's the name of the team, can't judge that. Come on Foxy, let's get you prepared."

Foxy nodded at Horton's statement, before following him into the reserved room that allowed him to change before fighting, and was able to give final touch-ups just in case. As he was polishing his armor, which Argos had taught him how to, he heard the door behind him gently being closed, turning around quickly, and noticed that a group of people was walking towards him.

Rather, a very _specific_ group of people, one that the red fox last expected to meet, personally.

Angel's Devils.

In his preparation room.

Foxy froze, unsure of whether to be calm, alert, or defensive, as he was alone in there, outnumbered five to one. Not that it wouldn't be unfair, it would just be that he would be in big trouble if he was found fighting with another group, especially if it wasn't one they were supposed to be fighting, _yet_. He moved from his anxious position, and then noticed that they were not carrying any weapons, currently.

That left him with being friendly, which he wasn't sure about, but it was all he could do.

While keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't do anything suspicious, he had to force out the words to make sure they came out right.

"Hello, me name is Foxy, and ye must be Angel's Devils?"

The team, he gathered, consisted of a hawk, the lizard that Argos liked, a cheetah, and two vixens, one red, one black and white, where the last three were giving him odd looks.

The crimson colored vixen, the same one he smiled at the other day, extended her hand gracefully towards him, saying,

"The name's Scarlet, the black and white vixen is Lana." Lana nodded and waggled her tail.

"The hawk is Penny." She simply raised a wing in a greeting gesture.

"Liz is the lizard, obviously." Liz flicked her tongue in response.

"And that leaves Diamond, the cheetah." The spotted cat flashed him a toothy smile.

After the introduction, Foxy nodded his acknowledgement, before shaking her soft hand, which made him surprised, since he knew they were fighters, and expected them to be weathered, yet he started licking his lips nervously, before saying,

"So, what brings you ladies here? I know that your next match is in the next hour, but this is pretty early."

He slid his foot back to make space as Scarlet leaned in, making their snouts almost touch. Nervously he panted as she stretched an out arm towards him, which then rested on his right shoulder, staring directly at her eyes, which never blinked.

Much to his adding discomfort, since she was wearing her armor, he was able to see a large percentage of her body, and couldn't help but taking a quick peek at her cleavage. To his embarrassment, he could then feel his groin becoming uncomfortable, and he desperately tried to keep it down as he did he best to not look at her figure.

Fortunately, she didn't sense this, and simply said,

"Good luck in your fight."

She was about to do something else, but then hesitated, before heading back to her group, and for some reason, he could see the other vixen, Lana, and the cheetah, Diamond, carrying slightly tensed and, perhaps, jealous looks?

As they left through the squared doorway that led out to the hall, he thought he saw Scarlet smile and then wink at him. He also thought he saw Lana and Diamond shooting her certain looks at her as they left, before they flashed their own goodbye smiles at him.

Realizing that his cue was coming on soon due to the crowd becoming noticeably louder, he quickly finished up and equipped his gear, and proceeded to wait by the eastern hall tunnel that lead the way into the open center of the arena. He didn't have to wait long to hear the ring master call out.

"And now, for our next fight, we have, _The Grinders!_"

The team's supporters cheered as they went out into the ring, proudly showing off their strength. Foxy could then easily see why they were called 'Grinders', as they were all animals of both immense girth and weight.

In total, there were four of them, a rhino, a gorilla, a lion, and finally, a polar bear, all tall and buff, showing the massive ropes of muscle between them. It was a small wonder why everyone had betted on them, not Foxy, except Marionette, Horton, and Argos, who watched on attentively.

Seeing them stomping around, he felt the ground slightly tremble, but noticed that their moves weren't as quick and sharp as the previous teams he had fought.

_They may be stronger than I can normally do, but because of that, I am faster._

Foxy thought of this and their possible weaknesses as he was then called up.

"And we have out fighter, _The Castoffs,_ with only, Foxy!"

_The Grinders_ team obviously thought that it was a joke, because when Foxy walked out and stood in front of them, they didn't make any moves, until one of them spits at the ground right in front of him.

"Where's the rest of your team, fox?" Growls the polar bear.

"I'm it."

"Hah! B-llsh-t, you have to have more than _just_ one." The rhino snorted.

"Yeah, well I'm just one, against you four."

"Are you serious? This is too easy for us then, we already win, run back to where you came from, and spare yourself the humiliation we will give you." The lion guffawed.

"No."

"Suit yourself, but we are going to win, over your dead body." The gorilla chortled.

"Then I'll make sure not to be the dead body. I'll make sure I win over _your_ dead bodies!"

Insulted, the polar bear had enough of the fox, saying,

"That's it, your dead meat."

"Bring it, I've dealt more than the likes of you."

Stamping his feet on the ground, causing dust to rise, the white bear charged at the lone fighter in the middle of the ring.

* * *

**(And so, let us hope that Foxy doesn't get 'grinded'. XD Yes I know that it may seem long with updates, but, hope you guys, or girls, find it worth it!)**


	28. Heavy Consequences

Chapter 28 - Heavy Consequences

As the bear charged toward Foxy, he could see that due to his massive bulk, it made him slower than expected. The loud pounding of the bear's feet could be heard as it stampeded towards him in a large, blazing white comet, the crowd hooting their encouragement to the team that they were supporting. The fox ignored these chants, and waited until the last second, before he then jumped out of the way, causing the bear to streak past him. He was then met by the gorilla that launched himself towards the fox. The vulpine barely had enough time to recover himself from the leaping ape.

Ducking, he was able to then place himself on the ground, stomach up, and using both of his feet, he forced himself to start pushing up into the exposed ribcage of the gorilla as it soared over him. Heaving, he launched the surprised gorilla into the air, colliding with the polar bear, who was too slow to turn around quickly, caught unawares.

The resulting impact was the gorilla crushing the bear, and due to his heavy weight at high speeds, it made him like a cannonball, destroying the body of his partner. Dazed, the ape hauled himself up, and upon seeing the crush body of his dead partner, he simply pushed it away, and the crowd screamed with encouragement for him to attack Foxy.

_The Grinders_ then formed a rough circle around him from a large distance, making the arena falling silent to the expected next attack.

The lion moved next, leaping at Foxy's throat, aiming at the wiring that supplied his CPU with electricity to survive. Fangs shining in the noon sun, he was prepared to bite into the plating, killing the fox almost instantly. However, the fox then drew the sword Argos loaned to him, slicing it down upon the stricken cat, who was unable to change his position in midair.

For the crowd, as well as the cat, time seemed to slow down for a second, before he came into contact with the lethal blade.

_SCREECH!_

It was all that the lion could say, as Foxy then removed the sword that imbedded itself into his metal skull, killing him, gaining more of the crowd's already heightened attention. Drawing it out, he could see that it left a rent deep inside the head, all the way up to the mane, where it was also separated by the deadly weapon. The crowd winced as the metal screamed when the fox pulled out the blade, even causing some sparks to come out of it, fizzling harmlessly.

As he was making sure that he was still alright, seeing if any parts were bent, dented, or damaged, he suddenly felt a fist connecting into his back, launching him towards the rhino, hearing the crowd roar even louder all around him.

The one who had punched his back was the gorilla, who was able, despite his size, to sneak up behind the fox as he decapitated the lion, before clenching his fist, and sending it straight at him, cringing when he felt his knuckles compress into the tough back.

Fortunately, if it wasn't for the armor that Argos made for him, the fist would have come right through, making him topple towards the awaiting rhino, who smirked and prepared to hit Foxy like a baseball, using his arm as the bat. The fox was stumbling uncontrollably due to the large amount of force launched at him, until he saw the prepared rhino coming at him, fast.

Realizing this, Foxy was barely able to drag out his blade, driving it forcefully into the ground, making him slow down, however he was still heading towards the horned opponent. Quickly, the fox then used his legs to push himself upward, allowing him to miss the incoming fist, resulting in him jumping over the shocked rhino.

As Foxy landed behind him, the rhino then tried to swing in a complete 180 degrees to catch the wiry fox, but failed, as the canine rolled under the big gap made by the thick legs, before punching upward, catching him in the groin. He then quickly skittered away as the rhino bent over, who was moaning at the intense pain, before it faded away, yet he could still feel the stinging, and slowly became even more enraged at the dark red fox, making him stand up and bellow out loudly.

"Now, I will make sure that I will rip you apart, limb from limb!"

The spectators winced and cheered at the sudden maneuver, while Marionette, Horton, and Argos looked on, with both worry and approval written over their faces.

The puppet nodded at Foxy's maneuver, seeing how he was preparing for the rhino to charge at him once again, and already he could think of over a hundred ways to easily kill him. Horton was making sure that he paid every single attention, so that if the armor was damaged, he would know what to fix, which saves a lot of time for the nocturnal owl. He was however, struggling to stay awake, since it was daytime, and he felt immensely groggy, so he asked Argos to look after it, which the lizard agreed to, watching with intent eyes on how each body of metal moved, thinking of new ways to provide extra flexibility to the wearer.

On the other side of the stage, the Angel's Devils looked on, slightly interested by the fox's agility and strength.

Whistling, Diamond turned her head to Liz, saying,

"Boy's got some moves, huh?"

The lizard nodded, before she looked back to what she was originally staring at, which wasn't Foxy.

It was Argos.

For some reason, whenever she saw him, she would feel heated, as if she really wanted to be with him, and more than _just_ that, and she couldn't really help herself, looking at him across the ring. Lana, who sat next to her, noticed this behavior, before leaning her head to the right side, where Scarlet sat.

The black and white vixen smiled and whispered to the leader, saying,

"Poor Lizzy, she's in heat with Argos."

The light crimson colored vixen arched her eyebrow, before seeing the reptile now breathing slightly more heavily as she continued her staring. Rolling her eyes and giggling, she then leaned back and said to Lana,

"It's not Liz that's going to be in trouble, it's Argos."

Both of them snickering, they then told Diamond, who laughed in response, before they all then continued to look at Foxy fighting. It was actually going pretty well. Foxy was dodging the punches the rhino tried to land on him, while avoiding the gorilla's own attack on both sides, quickly thinking of how to remove the problem. He was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place, well, actually, it was _two_ hard places, but he was still able to think about what to do. And then he came with a solution.

He kept dodging both of the enemies' punches, until he was able to jump and grab the horn that protruded from the rhino's horned face. Grabbing, he then used it to bring himself up quickly, feeling the wires in his arms stretching, before pushing himself away from it, causing the rhino to move forward, unable to stop due to his large weight being forcefully moved.

Straight into the gorilla in front.

Shocked, the ape looked down at his chest, where the horn protruded, before falling down, dragging his killer with him accidentally. Foxy took this opportunity to then draw his blade, and then jumping on the rhino, pinning him on the ground with the gorilla underneath him.

As he was about to stab through both of the remaining opponents, he realized that they didn't move. Curious, he looked, and saw why. He had already killed them, since the rhino's horn destroyed the gorilla's circuits, and when he had brought the rhino down, his own weight caused his endoskeleton neck to snap, meaning a bloodless, or, oil-less, victory.

Sheathing his sword back, he then stepped away, allowing the R.O.C.O.M. to repair any damages that was inflicted on him, and while he enjoyed the relaxing feeling of the micro bots repairing him, he was cheered as Springtrap announced,

"Foxy, of _The Castoffs,_ is the winner!"

The fox stared at the crowd, including his teammates, which he smiled and waved at, and they waved back as well, happy their friend survived. He viewed all of the people that cheered him as he spun his head around to catch all the people that rooted for him, or for the blood, or oil, spilled. Out of the corner of his eye, he then saw the Angel's Devils team staring at him, especially the leader, what was her name, Scarlet?

Foxy turned to them as well, waving, and was greeted back, earning jealous looks from most of the male spectators that watched this happened. He also noticed that some females in the crowd carried wistful expressions, meaning that he would have some trouble on the way to home. However, he then noticed that Diamond, Lana, and Scarlet were giving him curious looks, almost as if they were after something.

Liz was watching Argos from the opposite, which he could tell as he saw her tongue flicker in and out excitedly as she appeared to be thinking of something.

Thinking that it was irrelevant, he then went back to his preparation room, with his three friends helping him to take off the gear, before heading back home. As he was cleaning his fur of the dirt that pelted his hide, he thought how he would win his next match, not to mention what type of animals he would see. He mentally sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of warm, hot water going over him, making him feel clean as he had to clean his fur, which covered most of his body.

When he finished and was drying up, he saw the sunset in the distance, waiting for it to become night, which would bring the new day.

Suddenly he stiffened, realizing that the Angel's Devils match had just started, and sprinted out to the ring, where he was able to grab a seat and see them fight another team. Unfortunately, that remaining seat happened to be with a large group of people, who kept whispering about him, even though he could hear them.

What probably irritated him the most was when a nearby group of girls moved closer to him, all of them pointing and whispering excitedly, as if he couldn't hear them, yet he was able to, and then one of them tapped on his shoulder, asking if he was _the_ Foxy that Marionette trained. Not sure if she was being serious, he could only go by being honest, and seeing where it went. Grunting, he replied,

"Yes, I'm Foxy, that's all I'm alright with being called."

The female then moved closer to him, literally squishing against him, making him feel short tempered as he heard her friends chatter even more loudly and quickly when they saw her sitting with the fox.

Teasingly, the female said,

"Don't you ever look at a girl? Don't be shy, I'm sure we can be _great_ friends."

Growling, Foxy shot back as he could feel her starting to rub his arms and other parts of him admiringly, as well as her staring intently at him, annoying him.

"Look, I'm not looking for anything special, I'm just watching the match."

She followed his stare, recognition dawning on her as she saw the Angel's Devils almost finishing up the enemy, which were about three nervous fighters left. She then went back and whispered to her nearby friends, much to Foxy's relief, but that was short lived when they then suddenly all sat around the fox, confusing him.

"Hey, what's going on here? I-"

All at once, they then hugged him, while taking out cameras or phones, taking pictures of both them and him, making sure that both the female and the disorientated fox were in their pictures. Realizing that he was being used, he grew angry, reminded of how Mangle had treated him, when he was nicer, and more susceptible.

_Again with these fans, I'm so SICK and tired of their antics for themselves!_

Foxy reacted, and brutally.

Shoving the surprised females off of him, he was able to see the Angel's Devils finish off the last of the opponents, with Springtrap announcing their victory, again, while Scarlet and her friends watched him, both surprised and amused as he saw him evading the females running after him, who were still carrying their phones, whining as they tried to keep up.

Running, he went back to his home, where, if he couldn't get enough peace, they followed him there, almost banging on the door as they tried to get in.

Fortunately, Marionette was there, and when he blinked sleepily as Foxy explained his problem, his eyes shot open, before lazily going to the door, opening it, and then started yelling in the females' terrified faces.

"OUT! Or else I'll do worse damage than he can do! And if you see what he has done to his enemies, you don't want to see what I can do to YOU! Now, out!"

After the grateful fox thanked the puppet when the girls ran away in fear, he collapsed onto his bed, going into sleep mode. As he drifted off, he wondered in how long the tournament was going to be, since it was already a week.

_How could so many take part in something that would make them so few?_

And with that in mind, he slept as he awaited for his next match.

And the one after that …

And the one after that …

_And the one after that …_

* * *

_Months Later …_

* * *

"Foxy, the winner, once again!" Springtrap yelled as the fox destroyed the last animatronic, putting him in the finals of the competition.

Standing up, the fox faced the crowd as they cheered him, again, as he was one of the finalists to survive for the top.

It had been three months of constant fighting that got him this far, and now it was nearing the end, much to his relief. During that time, Foxy had been through some of the hardest challenges the fighting world had ever known.

He had to face against seven others alone; not beating Marionette's record of eight, yet still won, as he faced the hurricane of incoming fists and weapons, he remembered the piled stacks of metal that he threw in the center in the ring as he was once again congratulated on his victory.

He still recounted the incident of facing a giant animatronic that was more than three times his height, it took a while to fight it, due to its large girth and sweeping arms, but still won in the end, lifting the giant head over him as he roared his triumph.

Unfortunately, that and his many other achievements of the ring only earned him more enemies that wanted to take him down, but also earned him more friendliness with another fellow team, which lately, he had started to feel a bond with them.

Angel's Devils.

It wasn't just him that improved, they did as well, up to the point when they were forced to face ten, which made Foxy jealous, but then again, that would mean two for each member, which wasn't that hard for him. They also had their armor changed over time, making them look even more popular with the crowd, especially the males, and he couldn't help but admire how they appeared when they fought, causing more guys, minus him, to try and chase the females.

That didn't mean that they would let them come closer though, as they would just try to become popular for themselves by taking pictures with them, which had started to bug them, or anger them more by trying to touch and feel them. Foxy also suffered from having to face prolific amounts of females that tried to get near him and get 'special attention', but he always denied it to them.

Perhaps those similarities in how they dealt with the ring had helped to form a partial friendship between Foxy and the five girls, and they then started to talk more often, yet still treated each other like enemies, knowing that they would eventually have to fight each other.

One of those talks happened right after Foxy won the current match, and then left to where he, Marionette, Horton, and Argos lived in. While he walked to his destination, he whistled a small pirate shanty that he remembered as part of his pirate personality, and while walking, he encountered the bulletin match board, still standing proudly in the sun.

He stopped to take a moment's look at it, sighing as he viewed how far he had come to. The board was divided up into a left-handed and right-handed section, where it branched off, revealing the teams that won and progress, only to either win again, or killed by the other team.

Foxy's team, _The Castoffs_,showed as he saw how many teams he had beaten, far too many for him to even bother to count. When he was curious at how many teams actually participated, he had asked Springtrap earlier, and he could still remember the shocking figure.

1,000 Teams.

1,000 teams had shown proudly at the beginning, confident that they would win, now, over the course of three months, reduced to only 16 left as the finalists, with tension mounted high.

Angel's Devils were still on the board, much to both his relief and anxiety, and he nodded to himself, knowing that he would fight them eventually, resulting in either their death, or his.

However, he satisfied himself with it, knowing that he had changed. Before, he was weaker, barely able to defend himself against any attacks that were launched at him, and was barely able to recover from _her_ heart-crushing blow, and he wasn't able to pick himself up.

But _now_, now he was stronger, smarter, quicker, and deadlier than he had ever been, and, knowing that if it were to happen, then so be it, he would have to live with it, like every single time he had to deal with Freddy's torture. He never sniveled or begged for mercy, and especially never considered taking his own life, to do that, would be seen as too scared to live in the world. He wasn't afraid, and he proven it by going all of this way, committing himself to the utmost attention, and always knowing what would be right for people.

And that's how he drove onward, he accepted any facts of life, no matter how brutal or harsh they sounded or appeared to be.

When he was about to continue walking to home, feeling the stones under his feet rolling away, he heard someone call out to him,

* * *

"Hey, Foxy!"

* * *

Turning around, he saw who it was.

It was Scarlet, who had her arms crossed across her chest, smiling, who also had her friends behind her, Diamond, Liz, Lana, and Penny, who all waved at him. Hesitating, still unused to them, despite numerous encounters, Foxy walked towards them, stopping at a distance, much to their amusement, and said,

"Hey there Scarlet, what ye be walking around this part?"

Cocking her head to one side, she grinned, as well as shifting her hip to one side, before she stated,

"I thought we could have a small celebration for all we have been through."

Pausing for a moment, Foxy considered it, before saying,

"I really should be preparing for tomorrow's match …"

Diamond spoke up,

"Well, you should also be preparing to hang out with friends, right?"

_And hopefully, more than that_, the cheetah thought in her head.

The pirate fox relented when he saw them grinning, and knew they would just follow to his home if it came to that, which was something he did _not_ want. Shooing away regular females was easy, but to shoo away hardened fighters that could probably attack you at any second?

Sighing, he knew that they had won the debate, so Foxy then said,

"Where to?"

He yelped as Scarlet quickly walked up to him, grabbing his arm, and almost dragged him across the rocky pavement as he was then grabbed by the other four, leading him to whoever knows where.

While being 'escorted' there, Foxy could see some people turn at their direction, confusion and shock written on their faces, including some jealously here and there from the girls who liked Foxy, and the males who liked the Angel's Devils. Some of them even attempted to run after either team, only to be stopped by an angry female fighter, and sent scurrying back to the roads.

Finally, after what appeared to be a year, they finally let him go, revealing where they had brought him. Dizzy from not being able to walk at his own pace for a considerable long time, it took him some time to get used to the hardness and steadiness of the ground. When he focused more on the building that they had brought him to, Foxy then became slightly nervous.

He was brought to a bar.

Unsurely, he looked at them, who all nodded at him to go into the pub. When Lana realized that he had never been to one, she grinned slyly,

"Never been to a bar?"

Foxy shyly shook his head.

"Aw, poor you, let's introduce you then."

And with that, she took the protesting fox by the arm, leading him in, knowing that she had both Scarlet's and Diamond's glares on her back.

_One for me, ZERO for them_, the black and white vixen happily thought in her head.

Inside the bar, everyone looked at the doorways as they opened up, revealing a smiling Lana taking Foxy by the arm, leading him further inside. Behind them, the order of Diamond, Scarlet, Penny, and finally Liz followed them, making sure not to lose the other two.

Of course, seeing Foxy, the only team member of _The Castoffs,_ along with all of the females from Angel's Devils, earned quite a bit of attention, as males stared rudely at the girls, while shooting jealous and envied looks at the dragged fox, and the girls did vice versa.

Lana guided Foxy into a seat, and then sat next to him, smiling, while the other four sat as well, with Diamond on his left side. Scarlet, unfortunately, had to deal with not sitting on Foxy's side, instead sitting with the black and white vixen, who she shot death glares at, who shot back one as well.

Liz, bored by the anger radiating from both of the females, leaving her with nothing to do, suddenly saw Argos head to one of the bars, who didn't see her. Excusing herself, she left her seat and went after the blacksmith, determined to not have a repeat of last time, which still made her embarrassed.

Penny could easily see that Scarlet, Lana, and Diamond all liked Foxy. She didn't, so she just went somewhere else, while watching how the conversation was going to go.

Foxy was still nervous when he felt the three females sit next to him, so Scarlet was the first one to speak,

"So, a couple more matches, then we both fight, right?"

The dark red fox nodded, before adding,

"Aye, four more fights for me, and the same to ye."

While this was happening, a female waitress came up to them, specifically Foxy, and asked him what he wanted to order. When he said he wanted regular water to refill his coolant supply, she stayed there and tried to talk with him, but then went away after receiving three angry stares. Hesitantly, the dark red vulpine picked his glass, drinking it, hoping that they wouldn't be as hostile to him as to the waiter.

However, he could see that they had no intention of doing anything, so he relaxed.

A short while later, two other males came up to Foxy and asked if they could have a drink with him, and he allowed them, giving them a gesture with the given glass of cool water. He thought they were nice, judging by their manners and attire, but still kept an eye on them in case they got aggressive. He was right, for as soon as he allowed them, the first one, a zebra, wedged himself between Lana and Scarlet, and the second, a rat, sat next to Diamond incredibly close. Then, the zebra lifted his arms, wrapping them around both vixens, while smiling at them, thinking he could charm them.

He was wrong, dead wrong, when he noticed their visibly angry stares.

Unflinchingly, he then tried a different tactic, and then rubbed his hands on both of their sides, angering them even more, and the rat then tried to have Diamond sit on him, but she kept shifting away, leading him to then attempt to grab her, making him reel back in pain when she twisted one of his fingers, but still sat with Foxy.

The same fox noticed the behavior, and started to get angry at both of them, snarling,

"Will ye two respect the ladies? They got their own rights, ye know."

The rat glared at him, as if it was his fault that he couldn't get the cat, then saying,

"Who cares, and who asked _you_, fox?"

Baring his teeth, Foxy could feel his anger rise as he said,

"Do you know who I am?"

Snorting, the zebra then said,

"No, and I don't give a damn about it, and tell these girls to warm up to me, would you?"

That sign of disrespect crossed the line.

The striped horse felt himself being grabbed by the neck before being thrown, causing pain in his head as he came into contact with the concrete floor, and then he quickly sat up, gagging as he recovered his breath, seeing who had thrown him, which was the now angry fox. The bar immediately fell silent as customers were waiting to witness what would happen next. Seeing this, the rat tried to run away to avoid any pain inflicted on him, but then he faced the malicious eyes of Diamond, who said,

"This, is the game of cat and mouse."

And then she threw him out of the bar by the tail.

They could all hear a loud crash as the glass shattered, as well as the scream emitted from the rodent as he felt himself being flung onto the concrete, causing dents everywhere. Fortunately for him, the damages weren't mortal, so he was able to drag himself out of there, fearful of what the cheetah might do if she caught him.

Inside the bar, the sound of a table being overturned could be heard as they heard neighs of panic and fear, along with the loud metal footsteps that could be heard, cracking the floor. They could even hear some mummers inside, as if there was attempted talking taking place, which was true.

Staggering up, the zebra tried to calm the fox down, saying that he didn't mean to, until Foxy said,

"Too late."

During the next few minutes, it got the horse outside of the building, heavily damaged, until his nearby friends had to carry him away as they ran from the fox inside.


	29. Temptation

Chapter 29- Temptation

After that happened, everyone else made sure to respect both Foxy and the Angel's Devils, where Scarlet, Lana, and Diamond then tried their 'hang-out' with Foxy again. The fox had put back the table in its upright position and sat down, and was continuing to drink his refilled vessel of water.

Chuckling, the cheetah smiled and said,

"My, you sure do know how to treat a lady, after what I saw what you did to them. I have to say though, much appreciated, never thought that you would stand up for us, you're probably one of the only few males that would do that for us."

Mumbling, Foxy said,

"It was nothing, Diamond. Never liked seeing anyone harassed in ways such as that."

This earned him 'aaaws' and hugs from the three females, making him uncomfortable, yet happy, knowing they appreciated it, and he carefully patted their backs, and they separated from the group hug, all of them slightly reddening at the contact that just took place. Scarlet then shocked everyone when she then kissed him on the cheek, saying,

"Thanks for standing up for us, turns out you can be a good guy after all."

Blushing, Foxy nodded his thanks, before he carefully went back to his drink, making sure not to spill any on his chest or fur.

Diamond and Lana stared at Scarlet wide-eyed, as they then realized who she liked, despite the long time it took and the various death glares she sent them. Each of them concluded that they were after Foxy, and they both had different opinions on the situation.

_Oh, heck no, he is mine!_

_Looks like I'll have competition for him. Alright, I'll play._

_This will probably makes things more 'interesting' for Foxy, hah, lucky him._

Fortunately, Foxy wasn't able to figure it out yet, so he still took things casually. After finishing his drink, he proceeded to have some friendly small talk, speaking to no one in particular. Scarlet was also thinking about how soft the dark red fox's fur felt whenever she hugged him or gave him the quick peck she just did.

"So, how was your day?"

Diamond's ears perked up and she answered happily,

"Glad you asked! First I woke up, I cleaned myself, then I dressed, then I went to the ring, then I fought …"

This continued for about five more minutes, and by the time the cat had finished, the other three were nearly exhausted at hearing it. Scarlet and Lana supported each other on their shoulders as they tried their best to resist the temptation of sleep, and Foxy had to put his arm under his head to support it, feeling himself becoming drowsy. Surprisingly, Diamond then proceeded to finish her tale with something that both made Foxy horrified, and shocked.

As she was then up to the part of how Foxy had helped them from the other two males, she crossed her left leg with his right one, entangling his limb, and squeezed it gently, making him look down in confusion, before she had leaned into him, slowly moving herself up and down on his side, earning her dumbfounded looks from her two awoken friends, who immediately react to what they were seeing, and she even took enough nerve to wink at them.

Smirking, the cheetah placed her mouth next to his already erect ears, caused by her earlier actions, before whispering in a slow, meaningful tone.

"And you saved us, from the two that had wanted to _abuse_ us."

For some reason that sent a shiver down the fox's spine, even though was not sure of what exactly she was doing.

Like a snake, Diamond moved her tail so that it gently brushed his inner leg, which she smiled in her mind at, and ventured a little further, causing the startled fox to feel something moving, and it wasn't the tail, immediately making him start to sweat with anxiety as his shock flared up to very dangerous levels. He started to breathe more deeply, trying as hard as he could to keep a casual demeanor.

Confused at what was going on, Scarlet bended over and peeked under the table, her eyes then widening as she noticed what was going on as she saw the spotted tail going farther and farther to Foxy's groin, slid back, and repeated, but she wasn't able to stop her, since it would be too embarrassing.

She whispered this to Lana, who also widened her eyes, before the black and white vixen looked worriedly at her, and they both knew that they couldn't interfere.

Tortured, they watched the cat sitting next to Foxy as she made her next move, saying in a suggestive tone,

"I suppose I do owe you one, don't I? Do you have any ideas on how to have me, 'repay' you?"

"I, um … it's really no trouble at all, really, just helping a friend."

A smile formed on Diamond's face, and she started to move her tail faster, sometimes even making it poke directly into his leg, making him panic even more.

"Are you sure? Friends do favors for other friends, to show they appreciate it."

She then purred right into his ear, saying just barely above a whisper, and, winking again at both spell-bounded vixens, added,

"In fact, I have a few ideas of my own …"

Then she started to place her right leg over her, her ankle touching a very certain spot on the fox. The two stricken vixens could easily see Foxy's face turn an deep shade of red that showed against his fur as it made contact, swallowing slightly, as he desperately tried to control himself.

"I-I'm not sure if this is right …"

"Do you want to stop this? If you just say so, I will."

Honestly, Diamond was surprised in how well the panicking fox was controlling himself from going all primal on her, and was serious when she said she would stop. All he had to do was say so.

Which was _very_ difficult for him.

Scarlet, who was frozen, was shocked at what her friend was doing to Foxy right now. But, she couldn't help but look at his position, being rubbed by the feline, who was now starting to dig her ankle into his groin teasingly, in a way that wouldn't hurt, but would still be felt, and his face was one of pure panic.

For some reason, whenever she saw him, it made her feel jittery, but to see him now, in a vulnerable state, able to do what she wanted with him, in any way …

Maybe she could join?

_NO!_

She heavily blushed at the thought, thankfully her fur color hid most of it. Swearing at the cat in her mind, she watched as Foxy struggled as the cheetah continued her flirty motions.

It took him roughly two minutes of strained concentration, before he was able to spit the words out.

"Stop, I don't want this."

Sighing in disappointment, the cheetah released her leg on him, much to his immense relief, as well as to Lana's and Scarlet's, who didn't want to see him with Diamond in any 'personal' business. The two vixens were then about to start another conversation to relieve any excess tension that he felt.

However, as soon as he could, he sprinted out the door, trying to cover up what had started up, and miraculously, succeeded.

As soon as he was out, both vixens glared at Diamond, angry at driving him away. To add even more anger, the cat smiled mischievously and said,

"What?"

* * *

During the following argument between the three girls, Liz was finally able to get past the crowding people that tried to swarm around Argos, who appeared to be at his limit of patience, looking very steamed.

When she got there, she quietly hissed at everyone, driving them away, as they were fearful of what she might do if they got in her way.

That left her alone with the male lizard, who still thought there were people crowded around him, asking irritating questions about his career, his trade, and his products.

As Liz tapped his shoulder, he sharply turned around, about to yell something to what he thought was another annoying follower, but then stopped when he saw Liz in front of him, shifting her hips slowly from side to side in hesitation. Immediately, their last talk was brought back into his mind, making him redden slightly, but thankfully not enough to notice.

Argos hesitated, before saying if she wanted a seat, which she accepted, and carefully made sure that it was a stable seat, unlike the coolant station's.

And then they talked, with Argos starting first.

"Sssssso … what do you want to talk about _thissss_ time?"

Liz flicked her tongue nervously, before saying,

"Well, I wanted to jussst talk about our dayssss, how it went, sssso on, you know, normal ssstuff."

They started to talk about how their days went so far, including favorite places to be in, and what they had liked to do in their spare time. Fortunately, no one else bothered them unless it was a bartender, who respected them and gave them drinks whenever they requested them, making both reptiles feel more secure, having the cool liquid quenching both their thirst, and anxiety about each other.

They even had a good laugh when they joked about how they both shared the same responsibility: driving away crazed fans that wanted too much from them.

"You know, when I wasssss with Sssscarlet, Lana, Penny, and Diamond the other day, there wasss sssuch a giant crowd of fanssss, waiting for ussss, and they wanted ssspecial favorsss."

"Oh? When wasss this? Becaussse you alwaysss had a huge crowd behind you all, heh."

"Ssso, I take it that you watched all my matchesss?"

Argos nodded, making Liz slightly happy, but then took a while to think about it, slanting her eyes in concentration, before she finally remembered.

"Well, then ... I think it wassss when we fought the pair of apesss."

The male lizard remembered that fight. It was one brown monkey, and one black monkey, both males, taunting the five females, thinking they would win easily. They didn't win, instead they were left to taunt their own torn parts as the Angel's Devils ripped them apart.

Curious at what the fans asked of her, Argos asked Liz, and she responded accordingly.

"Tried to make me love them. Idiotssssss."

Arching a scaly eyebrow, he asked her to elaborate.

"Well, as me and the otherssss were walking away, we were suddenly faced a group of guys, five of them, as if they already paired themselves with us. Ssstupid fanaticsss. They had approached ussss and tried to flirt with ussss, and they treated it asss if every ssssingle word from them ensssnared ussss. Of courssse, that wasss until they tried to get a little more, dessspite out rejectionsss, until they definitely paid for that."

To this, Liz giggled at, also earning a smile from the surprised blacksmith, though knowing that she was a fighter. But then, he noticed the clock, realizing that he has to go back to help Foxy prepare to his next fight, and excused himself, leaving behind a disappointed Liz, who was determined to get him.

Seeing him leaving, with his partially shortened tail trailing behind him, she grinned as she savored the thought of him, in her reach.

Muttering, she said,

"Sssoon, I'll get you, Argoss."

"Ssssoon …"

* * *

After the temporary separation of both lizards, Penny had walked up to her, bringing her back to the other three fighters, who appeared to be arguing over something. The bird's interest was raised when she heard the conversation.

"Why did you have to do that to Foxy?! Small wonder you scared him away!"

"It seemed like a good thing, Scarlet, besides, I never, well, I _did_ sort of know that you liked him, besides I wanted to have some fun with him. I'm surprised he didn't ask for more."

"Like hell he would! What would he think, having you rub against him like that!?"

"Sheesh Lana, relax, it's not like you would do it to him anyways, you're too shy, you probably can't bring yourself to do that to Foxy, let alone_ kiss _him."

"Why you little-!"

Seeing as this was going to get rough, Penny quickly intruded.

"Hey! Time to go home, we got three more until we fight Foxy, we can't afford to waste time."

The three females started to yell at her, but her sharp eye glared a challenge at them, so they left it alone, going with her. As they were walking home, Liz was still thinking about Argos, even dragging her eyes over the building where he resided with Horton, Marionette, and Foxy.

The last person mentioned was also the reason Lana, Scarlet, and Diamond stared at the home as well, each of them intent on claiming him as theirs' first, the three of them showing friendly competition towards each other.

Penny, however, didn't really feel like this, so she had to literally drag all four back to their place. After they then washed themselves, they went to their beds, sleeping as they prepared for the next match. Each of them noticing that the sun had already set, they all felt comfortable under the fluffy, warming pillows that they each rested their heads on.

Each person flopping onto their respective beds, the night was filled with many mixed thoughts about many mixed topics, making the empty space in the air swirl with ideas as more were crafted.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

All five of them prepared for their fight, which was the first of the day, and they all cooperated with each other, even with the cheetah and both of the vixens pushing aside the argument until later, knowing that working together was key for survival.

Each of them bringing their own gear, they walked towards the ring, where they saw thousands of fans flocking to. As the viewers noticed the fighting team, they stood back respectfully, allowing them to pass, though the females could still notice the stares of the male majority as they walked in.

However, as they were then preparing their gear, Penny had to leave for a moment, since she realized that she needed to quickly refill her coolant, so while she went, they still dressed or finished honing their weapons.

About halfway in preparing, they heard knocking from the door, so Scarlet went to open it up for the hawk, opening the door halfway so that the bird could get in, while she spoke her opinion about the tardiness her teammate had just committed.

"Sheesh Penny, what took you so lo-"

Her voice stuck in her throat as she saw who it was in the doorway, her mouth frozen in the middle of her speech, but she couldn't quite move it, as she couldn't believe who it was, at this time, and if she could be shocked, she was. It wasn't Penny.

It was Foxy, wearing a stunned expression, mixed with embarrassment.

The reason for this was because the now red vixen hadn't finished dressing up, revealing what she hadn't intended to show him, including a few bits of the others behind her, the cool air also making her feel even more red as she raised the temperature of the atmosphere around her up a few degrees, and it took a short while to recover herself, and to react accordingly in the proper fashion.

Screaming slightly, with one hand covering her chest, she slammed the door in his face quickly using her other free hand, earning an "Ouch!"

Blushing, she scurried back and quickly told the others to finish up dressing, as they were still partially unclothed. At first they took this as a sign of anxiety for the fight, but when she explained that it wasn't their friend waiting outside, they quickly hurried up, not wanting the fox to see anything revealing, but it really was too late anyways.

This earned snickering from Diamond, who said,

"So, you were the first one to 'open up' to him, huh?"

Groaning, Scarlet knew that she wasn't going to hear the end of this, combined with the fact that she knew that she had feelings for the fox. However, they were finished dressing, and they opened up, revealing a dazed Foxy sitting on the floor, rubbing his snout with his left hand.

Hearing the door in front of him open, he looked up, seeing Liz, Diamond, Lana, and Scarlet, who looked at him shyly as she cocked her head away from his gaze, making him look away slightly as well sheepishly, since he intruded on them in such a bad time. Lana and Diamond still shot him amused looks though, despite their minds saying otherwise.

_Great, now he's going to like her even more!_

_I should probably change tactics to something he will find … better._

Sighing, Liz then asked what he was even doing here, crossing her arms. Shaking his head in reply, Foxy said,

"Didn't you hear? Springtrap has been impatient, he's teaming us up in doubles."

When the other four said no, as well as Penny, who had just come back, who all asked what he meant, causing the hallway to fill with an awkward mood, so the fox explained.

"The crowd complained that it was too slow for the final winner to be revealed, so Springtrap and a couple of his friends decided to make two teams into one, temporarily, continuing as it was before, until the winning two separate and face each other."

Raising an eyebrow, Lana asked a question that reflected all of her friend's opinions.

"So, who are we, the Angel's Devils, going to be teamed with? I can't believe we will have to work with other guys that will probably just stare at us, which will get themselves killed, and they'll probably get in the way of fighting if they try to impress us."

This earned agreement from her friends, as well as spluttering from Foxy, saying,

"What? Of course I'm not going to stare at ye, I'm going to fight ye, well, with ye, _for now._"

Diamond grinned, before excitedly saying,

"You got paired with us?"

"Well … yeah, when the people all saw how I was the only male that wasn't beaten up by you all whenever I hung out with ye, they all kind of 'voted' for me to be teamed up with you girls."

He wasn't able to say further though, as Lana ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around the surprised vulpine, before hugging him tightly, saying,

"Yay! It's a good thing that you're with us, glad for you to be here!"

Her tight squeezing, due to her zeal, started to make Foxy uncomfortable as he felt himself being pressed into her, until she realized the awkward position, and let him go, reddening slightly.

Nodding, the dark red fox then said,

"Well, I better go and prepare meself, since I'm at the same time as all of ye. See ye there!"

And with that, he left down the hallway to his own preparation room.

The black and white vixen shook her tail excitedly as she spoke to her friends,

"Can you believe it? We get to work with Foxy for a while!"

When Diamond replied, it was sadder,

"Yeah, for a while …"

Sighing, Scarlet knew that they would have to fight him eventually, but can she bring herself to that?

Sure, she had killed thousands of other animatronics, but she never had killed another fox, surprisingly. Could she?

After a few minutes of silence, Lana perked up, saying,

"Well, he should be ready, let's go check!"

Still slightly depressed, they agreed and followed her, heading toward Foxy's room. However, as they got there, they could suddenly hear banging and shouts of pain, making them alarmed, and Scarlet quickly opened the door, thinking someone was trying to sabotage the competition.

She was wrong, fortunately.

On the other hand, it was an unfortunate thing to bust in on Foxy like that, because he himself wasn't really dressed yet, not putting on the armor yet, but thankfully had the tattered pants on. When the crimson vixen was confused, she asked why he shouted out in pain.

Sheepishly, Foxy replied,

"Static electricity with the armor, gave me a slight shock."

Smiling weakly, Scarlet said,

"Oh …"

She could feel the gazes of both Diamond and Lana behind her as they examined the top-exposed fox, and when she also saw it, her stomach starting feeling weird. The three of them knew that Foxy had looked good when they viewed his fights, but to see him under it, it just made a complete difference.

Foxy had a well-defined, modestly muscular body, showing a lithe frame that promised proportional parts, including sturdy looking shoulders, toned arms and legs, including his clothes, accenting even more of his form.

Noticing the three females, including small notices from Liz and Penny, he smiled, saying,

"Almost done, wait a moment."

And then he closed the door, quickly in front of their surprised faces.

A few minutes later, while they patiently waited outside, they heard some more shuffling, until Foxy came out. As before, he looked great in his fighting gear, yet the eye patch now looked different, gleaming with an almost healthy glow, as if it was shining slightly.

Seeing their gazes on his eye ornament, he grinned, saying,

"I thought it was a bit dusty, so I polished it up meself, don't want to look bad for the crowd. Let's go."

Nodding, the six went to the eastern side tunnel, as they waited for Springtrap to announce the other teams. They didn't have to wait long, as they heard the loud rabbit's voice above the roaring crowd.

"I now present a special feature! Two teams, as one! You already know how this works, since you were all explained it by the bulletin board outside." This earned him whistles from the crowd, pleased that it would move on faster.

"On the west side, we have _The Trunks _and _The Reds!"_

Spectators cheered as the mentioned, combined team walked out, enjoying attention, once again.

It was quite obvious to separate the teams, as _The Trunks_ were a team of three elephants, all bulky with powerful appendages, including, the trunk. _The Reds_ were ironically red creatures, such as a scarlet macaw, a red rooster, and a ruby-colored crab, and both teams walked to the center.

It was clear however, that they did not look eye to eye, as they kept their distances from each other, as if suspicious if they would just kill them right then and there.

Foxy felt his breathing starting to deepen as he worried about how well the girls would fight with him, but shoved the thought away, knowing that he needed to focus on winning. But still, he could still feel himself gnawing away as he thought about what damage they might receive.

Diamond saw his worrying eye, whereas the other one, the left one, was hidden under the eye patch. She giggled, saying,

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, besides, we can fight as well as you can, _big boy_."

She received a small grin from the dark red fox, already knowing that they would win the match.

Now, it was time for Springtrap to call out the next double-team, so he cleared his throat, before shouting out,

"And here on the eastern side, we have _The Castoffs,_ and, Angel's Devils!"

Nodding to her group and Foxy, Scarlet lead the combined team of six to the middle of the ring, where they then got even more screams and cheers from the fans. This seemed to irritate the other side, as they scowled with annoyance, as they have also heard a lot about the team, especially Foxy.

As both teams faced each other, the rooster from _The Reds_ checked out the females, specifically Scarlet, who he grinned cockily at, saying,

"If you want, you can join our team, you've certainly got the, 'qualifications' for it, we don't need to change your fur color. As for you, Foxy, you can join us as well."

Sneering, Foxy said,

"What makes you think I'll join?"

Scarlet agreed with him in this, saying,

"I ain't going to join up with you three, I've already got my friends. And him."

This caused a raised eyebrow from Foxy, making her slightly feel out of place, but thankfully no one else heard the last quiet remark.

Huffing, the rooster said,

"Fine, have it your way."

Springtrap then said,

"FIGHT!"

And it began.


	30. The Wounds of Fighting

Chapter 30 – The Wounds of Fighting

The largest of the elephants from _The Trunks_ charged at Foxy first, thinking it would drive the others into confusion, and used his trunk to trumpet out his charge as he got closer and closer to them, his tree trunk-thick feet stamping the sand away as it went towards them. However, Foxy also charged at the much larger animal, surprising him as well as the others, especially the Angel's Devils as he ran alone to face the elephant. As they were just about to collide, with the distance closing as fast as the crowd was screaming for death, the fox roared, jumping onto the juggernaut, and was able to do a small spin before he set upon the enemy.

He felt his pistons almost explode as he launched himself off the ground, causing a small cloud to develop, a few particles that stuck to him even traced out his path as he propelled himself, spiraling slowly yet athletically towards his target, while aiming one outstretched hand towards the bulky shoulder of the mammal, the diamond-dust on his claws twinkling like gems in the solar noon.

For a moment, it seemed to take at least a minute for the two opponents to engage each other, and the crowd quieted, for only a short while, before the vulpine came into the mammal on contact.

He shuddered as he felt the huge tremors of colliding with the tusked beast, but then he felt the R.O.C.O.M repairing the shock absorbers and his coolant system, before a small green light on his right upper arm showed, signaling that he was ready to function again. Using his hook and claws, he gouged them deep into the elephant, causing the damaged animatronic to bellow in pain by sounding off with his trunk, alerting his other two teammates, but told one of them to stay back. In vain, it tried to shake off Foxy, who grimly held on, as the pain became worse and worse as he cut in deeper, and had then brought his other hand to grapple on, feeling the metal tear away as he sliced through it with his reinforced claws, before he felt them stop at a very solid beam of metal, providing him with a useful gripping spot.

As the Angel's Devils looked on, _The Reds_ took the opportunity to charge at them wildly, but they weren't caught off guard.

Seeing them coming, Penny jumped in front of them, while drawing out her fans, causing the three red insubordinates to at first step back, but then started to laugh, with the crab clicking his claws, saying,

"What are you going to do, birdy? Fan us to death?"

Clacking her beak, she said,

"You'll see."

Then she exposed the edges, and ran at them, catching them off guard. Shrieking, she leapt forward as she spun in a circle at the scarlet macaw, who held up his wings to defend himself. However, the fans sliced right through them, as if they were hot knives through butter, cutting up to his head, making him fall on the floor, dead, along with the tips off both of his wings to fall gently next to his head, which flickered, before it powered down.

The other two fighters backed up in fear, until one the elephants behind them fearfully pushed the rooster towards Penny, before charging at her himself. The hawk saw the rooster tossed over to her, and she reacted just as quickly, not wanting to deal with the delay of fighting with the much larger elephant.

It seemed to have taken no effort for her to close her fan, revealing a long, sharp metal spike, before stabbing it into the shocked opponent, before letting him slide off, sounding off a loud_ clank_ as the crowd cheered.

The gray beast still charged at her, thinking he could overpower her quickly, and his heavy footsteps thundered as he ran toward her, swinging his arms wildly in a vertical line, hoping to have at least one of his fists make contact with her head, either knocking her out, or killing her, preferably the second possibility.

However, just as the hawk raised her fans, ready to attack again, even digging her claws into the sand in order to sprint, she suddenly saw a golden shape streak to the elephant's side, bowling it into the ground, making the elephant roll over and over and over again, like a bowling ball, until it slowed down on her far left, where the gray mammal then shook violently, before it died as it sparked, before exploding into a fireball, the flames rising as the crowd cheered even more, yet some had to duck out of the way as metal sheets ranging from pieces of paper to the size of posters rained down on them.

Penny angrily questioned the creature that walked out of the flames, saying,

"What was that for, Dia? I had him _right_ there!"

Shrugging, but then took a moment to wipe off some soot and ash, as well as pinching out a small flame that was starting to form on her right shoulder, the cheetah said,

"Dunno, I was bored, needed something to do."

The hawk however, knew that something was up, based on how the cat was staring at Foxy, who was still fighting, so she spoke in a sharp manner to Diamond.

"You're doing it so you can impress Foxy, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but now that you mention it, sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah right." She mumbled as she turned back to Scarlet and Lana, who were fighting the second elephant and the crab.

Foxy was still busy with his own, as the beast kept violently shaking, not giving him a good grip as he felt it slice through the once sturdy beam. However, he could feel his opponent starting to tire, giving him a chance, and still hung on for that one possible moment. Finally, after roughly two minutes, the elephant stopped to regain his balance and breath.

It was all the fox needed.

Quickly, he used both hook and claws to tear open a gap in the metal, causing both the roar of pain from the elephant, and from the exclaiming spectators, as he then ripped out the wiring inside. Since it couldn't support itself any longer due to the catastrophic internal damage Foxy had done, the elephant collapsed on it's back, dying.

The survivor then leapt up out of the sparking mess, landing on the dead opponent's tusked head, crushing it, and bellowed his victory, before seeing that his partners were in trouble. Seeing the tusks that were still uncrushed, he had an idea.

Tearing off both of the scythe-shaped ornaments, he saw from far off that the red crab had Lana on her back, since it tripped her, and was about to slam its large claw into her, killing her. Foxy could even see the excitement in the black beady eyes, which waved quickly as the red creature was about to kill one of the members of the famous Angel's Devils.

Realizing this, he took a moment to heft it to check its weight, before he then threw one of the separated trunks at the crab, seeing it aimed perfectly at the center of its shelled back, as if it wasn't a spear, yet a missile. He quickly saw it hurtle towards its target, the sun gleaming magnificently on the ivory-colored weapon.

* * *

Lana was scared, she was going to die. She didn't even have that much time spent with Foxy either, and now she saw the claw descending upon her, and since the shelled creature had pierced her leg, she was damaged, and grunted when she felt it sting. However, she knew that this was the end, and she waited for the blow that would kill her, closing her eyes.

It never came.

Opening her eyes slowly, they quickly opened up in shock, seeing the red crab staring at an oil-covered tusk that protruded out of his chest, before slowly falling forward. She hurriedly escaped by rolling herself across the sand, seeing that as the crab crumpled onto the floor, she also saw the fox standing on the elephant he had killed, holding one of the things that saved her, and she could guess that it was one of the tusks from the elephant, as she could see its tusks missing, only to be replaced by a heaped pile of wires that sparked or caught fire.

Gratefully, she smiled at him, and he flashed one back.

However, that moment was quickly interrupted as they both saw Scarlet fighting the last remaining elephant on her own, who was at least tree times her size, so the five others went to her aid, surrounding the last opponent in a circle.

Snarling, the last member of both the _Trunks_ and the _Reds_ tried to show bravado, in the hope it might intimidate them, sounding off his trunk as loudly as he could, before he snorted.

"Hah! So now, it takes six of you to fight me? I must be better than I thought, come on! Give me your best shot."

His smile slipped away as Scarlet walked forward, drawing both of her blades slowly, yet gracefully, who then venomously said,

"It only takes one of us to finish you. And that one, is me."

She sprinted towards the startled elephant, who blindly punched at her, but she dodged it, jumping over the fist, landing on his arm, before using it as a path to run onto his head, where she then jumped sideways, suspended in mid-air as the elephant saw the dangerous female jump from his left shoulder to his right one, holding both of her blades at the ready, and fearfully tried to bring back both of his hands to grab her, but due to his bulk, he was too slow. Growling at the scared expression of her soon-to-be dead opponent, she slashed both of her weapons from opposite sides, aiming for the neck.

_SCRRRATCH!_

The heavy metal head of the gray mammal fell onto the ground, sloshing the sand below with liquids, staining it a dark black as the last enemy was defeated. Once again, this was followed by the cheering of the crowd, as Springtrap announced,

"The winner of today's match, and will go onward, Angel's Devils, and, _The Castoffs!_"

Both teams waved at the eager crowd before heading back to the eastern tunnel, where they took off their gear, ready to go back to their respectable places. However, they walked down the hallway, only to be faced again by persistent admirers, who once again berated the tired six with irritating comments and inviations.

"Wow! Great match! Maybe you girls want to go out later to celebrate?"

'Foxy, you were _so_ great, hang out with me and my own friends, please!"

"Could I please get a picture with the six of you? I gotta show it to my friends!"

The mentioned teams ran out, frantic as the voices of followers and the grabbing of hands that tried to get them chased them, until they were able to get back to their homes, locking their doors as the fans blocked out the light, due to them being in such large quantities.

Back at Foxy's place, Marionette was able to drive them off, again, leading them to some peace and quiet. The puppet then hugged Foxy, glad that he was alive, and made sure that he was ready to fight his second to last match until the final one came. As the fox walked down, ready to sleep, he saw Argos hanging his head sadly, slowly moving his claws over one another, watching how they knocked and clicked against another.

Wondering what was going on, the dark red vulpine asked why he looked down.

Sighing, the male lizard then sat up, and explained.

"You're going to have to fight the Angel'ssss Devilsss. And Lizzz."

When Foxy was silent, he continued,

"Don't worry, I know, we all have to fight who we have to fight, I know that you have a friendssship with the girls as well, but, I guesss I'm going to missss her…"

Nodding, the fox said,

"Me too, I feel the same way, but I really wish we didn't have to fight each other. If only we could be in control of the ring, then Springtrap wouldn't be able to boss us around, forcing us who to fight on the penalty of death."

Argos' eyes flashed in interest, being silent, before he started talking to himself as Foxy then walked to his room, before turning to sleep mode quickly, as he waited for the next fight come, and then the Angel's Devils match.

"Yeah, if only we have control of the ring, sssssss …"

He then stood up, and started to walk towards to Marionette, who looked at him with a questioning look.

"What is it, Argos, feel bad about the match between Angel's Devils and Foxy?"

"I think I have an idea, ssssomething that can help ussss prevent that."

After a while of silence, the puppet shifted his seat, inviting the lizard to take a seat, which he did, and he placed his legs in a crossed fashion, while staring intently at Argos with both a wary yet suspecting look, but the lizard could also see the rebellious glint in his eye that made him famous in the ring as well, not for just being great at fighting, but for never truly being under Springtrap's control.

"I'm listening …"

Then Argos started to lay out what he was thinking in his mind, as Marionette only listened, not bothering to ask questions, as he had been through so many plans such as the one the lizard was outlining, he only needed to hear.

* * *

While that happened, the female team was downcast, knowing what would happen when they won the next match.

They had to fight Foxy.

Scarlet couldn't bring herself up to it, neither could Diamond, Lana, Penny, or Liz, who all felt a strong sense of friendship with him, for two of them, but the other three liked him especially more. Groaning of frustration, they all went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would probably be the last day of peace between them and the fox after they had finished washing once more.

The crimson leader sighed sadly,

"If only we could control the ring, then we wouldn't have to fight Foxy."

She knew, however, that was almost impossible, as Springtrap kept the ring steadily supplied with fighters to keep it going, earning him multiple allies and defenses. But still, the thought never left her mind as she drifted off, dreadfully waiting for the next day.

* * *

_The Sun Rises ..._

* * *

The following morning, Foxy had walked down to his room in the eastern hallway of the arena, checking to see if everything was alright and in preparation. Putting on the armor, he was busy making sure that his weapons were in order, well, weapon, since it was only the sword, yet his claws and hook could still count for it.

While polishing up the blade, he grew fond of it, since it reminded him of the character of a pirate fox, the dashing captain with a sweeping blade, laying plunder and victory across the seas. Even though that was his former life from … before, he just loved his role, and was always cheered up whenever it reminded him of it.

He had even asked Argos if he could have it, and the lizard flicked his tongue happily, saying that he was glad for a fighter such as him to wield the tool with similar capabilities as Marionette's. And that was how he still had it, to this very day.

He was quickly interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the door open noisily, before feeling someone knock into him from behind. Flipping himself quickly, thinking it was another crazed fan, he was relieved when he saw that it was the black and white vixen, Lana.

He was confused in why he was tackled by her, and had started to ask her when she hugged him tightly on the floor, slightly constricting him. Gasping, he told her to let go a little, and she did, yet she still remained on top of him. After a moment of awkward silence, Lana explained why she had done what she had done, particularly in that fashion as well.

"That was for saving me from the crab from yesterday."

And then she gave him a quick peck on the nose, giggling as she saw his face immediately flush red, adding,

"And _that,_ was also part of the thanks."

Foxy was about to mumble out a "Thank you", until he heard a voice behind Lana, surprising him, saying,

"Um …"

Quickly looking over Lana's shoulder, yet she still unconsciously kept him down by the arms, he almost wished that he could die and disappear as he saw Scarlet and Diamond, both giving the lying pair on the floor raised eyebrows when they saw the odd position of both foxes, especially with the vixen on top of the vulpine, who was starting to feel very, _very_ awkward.

Immediately, Lana also blushed, dragging up Foxy as they then both faced them, before she went with the over two, where they then immediately argued, again. The surprised fox heard their conversation.

"_Now_ you start to be brave around Foxy? Well, I guess that's fine, since it is the last day of friendship."

"I know, Scarlet, I know, I just thought, you know, be nice to him for one more day."

"I know, Lana, but, like the rest of the teams, we have to fight each other tomorrow."

"Ugh! I can't stand it, Dia! Why do we have to fight Foxy? Can't we take over the ring?"

"You know that's well near impossible, dammit Scarlet! Springtrap has a _huge_ security place, taking him out will be damn hard!"

"I know, but, I ..."

That was all Foxy could hear, before they turned towards him, giving him sad looks as they went.

Sighing, the fox looked around in the large, empty space, knowing that he would have to fight them tomorrow, yet he still wish he could help them take over the ring, like they said.

However, he was suddenly met by Argos, who scrambled up to him from the doorway as soon as the three females left, saying,

"Follow me, quickly, time is of the essssenccce."

Foxy followed the lizard, and met Marionette and Horton, who immediately took him to another room, and they closed the door behind him. When he asked what was going on, Marionette said,

"We're going to need help taking over the ring, Springtrap had ran too much power for too long, time that someone else took his place."

The incredulous fox asked how they were planning to do this, after he broke the seemingly ageless silence, so Horton explained.

"We will need the help of Angel's Devils, we can't trust anyone else, once we get in a private meeting with Springtrap, we then ambush him, removing him from his seat, and replace someone else in it, someone who knows wiser, someone who is more perspective of the ring, someone who can _control_ it more."

He emphasized that last word as if it was his last, before looking at Foxy.

"We'll need your help as well, are you in, or are you out? Like the day we had recruited you, the choice was always yours, but, you were also designed to fight, not for just glory, but what you believe was right, which was the reason that Marionette chose you, all of those years ago."

The fox thought for a moment, wondering if he should, but, knowing that Springtrap had taken too much, he decided to do it, for the sake of the other teams, knowing that the new leader would be able to not make them kill each other, yet to respect each other.

Nodding, the fox stretched out his hand towards Marionette's offered one, and said,

"I'm in."

Shaking Foxy's hand, the puppet said,

"Good, but we'll explain more later, now is your match."

"Dang it, you're right! Talk to you later about it."

"We will, Foxy, we will ..."

With that, the vulpine ran out of the room, leaving behind a group of three to argue and further discuss the plan as they then went to find seats to watch the upcoming match.

* * *

Sprinting, the fox ran to the edge of the eastern tunnel, where the other five team members waited, relief showing on their faces as he appeared.

"Whew, we thought you were gone for a second, Foxy!"

Nodding towards the anxious face of Scarlet, Foxy knew that she wasn't afraid of the match.

She was afraid of fighting him.

They both knew this, and they became sad, until Diamond noticed this, and immediately tried to cheer them up,

"Hey, we got more idiots to fight, let's go and win!"

And then they felt better, and waited as Springtrap called out the facing teams.

"In the western corner, we have, _The Serpents_, and, _The Clubbers!_"

As the crowd cheered, the mentioned teams stepped out into the light, heading toward the ring. The _Serpents_ contained reptiles like Liz, totaling to four, a snake, a crocodile, an alligator, and another lizard, like herself, yet he didn't look even half as good as Argos, since he had crooked teeth, as well as rusting scales.

The _Clubbers _contained of a team of two, one of them was a bear, the other appearing to be a centipede, both of them carrying heavy metal chunks attached to wooden shafts, and they wore extremely dense-looking gear, probably scraps from construction sites, as Foxy could easily see the words _Building Arch. Inc._ faded on the dented metal shoulder plate on both of the animal's sides. They differed from the previous teams by both teams looking surer of each other, giving each other nods and fist punches.

Now, it was time for their teams to be called.

"And now, Angel's Devils, and, _The Castoffs!_"

And then they stepped out, and the crowd cheered them as well, and Liz noticed that most of the males from _The Serpents_ were giving her rude looks while they checked out her form.

Hissing, she quietly whispered to Penny,

"Leave them to me, I got them. You handle the otherssss, I really want to kill all four of them."

Seeing the serious and deadly look the female reptile displayed, Penny nodded, whispering it to the others, who looked unsure, but when they saw her, they agreed.

Argos also saw this, and gripped his hands tightly, almost piercing his leather-like skin with the sharp claws, as he angrily saw the other reptile males looking at Liz. He admitted to himself that he had feelings for the female, and he never liked it whenever others viewed her as an unequal, which he was very against, as he knew from experience that women could fight as hard as men. But then he saw the angry look she cast at them, and he knew that she wasn't going to waver, which made him smile, and stood up, yelling out,

"Go Lizzzzz!"

Hearing this, the mentioned lizard turned and looked at Argos, smiling, and then winked at him, taking a moment to hold the staring of both lizards, before saying,

"I'll get them for you, Argossss, and then after this, you can help me with my 'ccccelebration'."

The poor male didn't know that she was in heat until now, until he saw the look that she gave him, which he was able to identify multiple times from other, past incidents. It was a predatory, admiring look that was filled with interest, and longing. Realizing this, he gulped as he nodded nervously, stuttering, quickly sitting down, trying his best to keep his cool as he carefully looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze again, knowing that it would only make her heat even worse.

Chuckling, Liz continued to walk with her friends towards the ring.

_Yeah, you're definitely going to 'help' me, whether you like it or not._

The thought appealed to her, and then faced the enemy team, waiting for Springtrap to once again announce the fight.

He always wore that cocky smirk she disliked, when he thought he was in power, which, truly, he was. That always bugged her, and she always thought about taking him out. She used to tell her friends about it, who agreed with her, but they weren't able to take him out themselves.

He simply had too many resources to use.

It wasn't that he simply had a lot of bodyguards, he had an entire _armory_ full of deadly weaponry. This included some works of Argos in the earlier days, and even some black marketed goods from _humans_. They simply couldn't beat him, which meant they had to live there and rely on the ring to survive, and she hated it.

Not to mention that they had to burst in through the inches of steel that surrounded where Springtrap resided in. He also wasn't that bad of a fighter himself, yet he always kept that part hidden.

Growling, she hissed at the four male reptiles, gaining only more staring from them, making her even angrier. She still kept her war axes hidden, so she could surprise them, which was always vital. Glaring, they almost had something like a staring contest, until Springtrap yelled out,

"FIGHT!"

And immediately, her five friends, including Foxy, went after the other two, the bear and centipede, who held a good defensive as the bear used his bulk to absorb some blows, while the insect curled up into a sphere, which then exposed spikes on it, proving to be a deadly defense.

Smirking, she was left with the four males, who then surrounded her. The snake didn't have arms or legs, so he just stood up on his tail, hissing at her.

"Come on pretty lady, it doesssn't have to end thissss way."

The crocodile then took this opportunity to speak.

"You don't look that half bad, missy, why not spare yourself the humiliation."

Then the alligator spoke.

"Of course, we could always have a little 'fun'"

Finally the male lizard spoke.

"Hah! Girl like you, not that bad, why not just let us deal with you?"

Grinning, Liz placed her hands on her hips, saying,

"Come and get it then, boyssss."

The male lizard jumped first at her.

Swiftly, she showed her left-handed axe, twirling it like a baton at the shocked opponent before it caught his lower jaw, and she simply kicked him off, tearing off the body part with it. Screaming hoarsely with pain, the male tried to speak, but all that guttered out was static, until she swiftly brought the axe down on him.

That earned silence from the other three, who suddenly were on their guard, in case she had any other tricks on them. Liz simply removed the metal jaw that hung from her axe, wiping it clean, before saying,

"Who'sssss next?"

The crocodile made the second attempt.


	31. Malice

Chapter 31- Malice

The crocodile charged at her, his mouth gaping wide with serrated, jagged metal teeth lining it, even hurting the reptile's jaw as he rushed to her, hoping to intimidate the lizard, testing it by quickly chomping it, filled with confidence as he felt the joints move smoothly.

It didn't.

Snorting, Liz then brought out her right-handed ax and then jumped towards him, slashing from the right to the left, stabbing it deep into the crocodile's skull before it was met by the other one, dragging the mortally wounded reptile onto the ground. Once it was stuck, she simply dragged her axes, raking the metal until it destroyed the neck, silencing him and his cries of agony. When the female lizard felt the tremors go away, she then stood up, facing the last two of the reptilian males, who were flickering through emotions of both doubt and confidence as they kept looking from her to their killed partner.

Snarling, Liz then said,

"Come on! Let's have a challenge here!"

The alligator nodded to the snake, who nodded back, before they both leaped at her. As Liz was about to strike the upcoming alligator the same way, the snake quickly traveled up to her arm, tangling it with a mass of muscled wiring, as it compressed the limb. The serpent even took the luxury of smiling at her as he wrapped around her arm tighter and tighter.

Ignoring the pain, she took a small moment to calculate the trajectory of her weapon, before she threw her free ax at the alligator, landing it into his skull, making him fall forward, driving the ax even deeper until it split his CPU in half, killing him, skidding to a heaped pile of metal, just inches away at her feet. Snorting, Liz kicked it away, where it landed with a loud clank, even one of his legs were now bent backward at an uncomfortable angle, but he wouldn't feel the pain, since he was already dead. She then glared at the snake who hung on her arm, scaring him slightly, making him loosen his grip, just slightly.

That was all she needed to grab his head, and force him to unwrap himself, before pinning his tail down with her other ax. Walking towards the ax that was embedded in the dead alligator, Liz ripped it out, not minding the sparks that played along the weapon's edge, and she went back towards her writhing prisoner, looking at it, before saying,

"Don't messss with girlsss."

And she ended his life like that.

Meanwhile, the bear and centipede proved to be a formidable pair. The bear was the offensive, who simply swept them away with his girth and his large clubs, and as they tried to fight back, the centipede would jump in, rolling towards them in the form of a large spiked metal sphere.

As Diamond and Penny tried ineffectively to pound at the insect hiding inside, Foxy was thinking of anyway to beat it as he was making sure that the bear wouldn't get its tormentors, who were Lana and Scarlet as they fought the bear, who was starting to make them slow down, as Lana had suffered a bruised arm, and for Scarlet, a struck hip.

Both vixens had a slower gait than the rest of them, but they still kept up, supporting each other as one distracted the bear, while the other would land a hit on him, only to jump out of the way, each time getting closer and closer to getting lethally hit.

While thinking, he noticed that the centipede was following Diamond and Penny by their screams of anger, thinking they could distract it as the other two females recovered, also hoping they could distract the bear, which was starting to work, but not enough, as he could see the bear's paws raking the air between the enemies.

And that was all he needed to come up with a plan.

Quietly, he motioned for the cheetah and hawk to follow him, so they did, and the insect stood still as it tried to detect them, slowing down until it rested, its spiked form sitting patiently in the center of the ring, as if it was a giant bomb, just ready to explode, where it only needed the slightest command to do so. Finally, when they were near the bear, Foxy told them to make loud sounds, so they did, bellowing out of their lungs, roaring out to the centipede, and some even banged the blunt sides of their weapons against their arms, causing louder noise than they could shout out.

The trick worked, as it thought that it had charging enemies nearby, and the centipede spontaneously accelerated, and rolled speedily towards the direction of the sound, sometimes even bouncing a bit as a spike caught a rock, but it was still going, a whirring ball of spears, just ready to flatten and crush them.

The bear, who was too busy fighting the other six, now joined by Liz, realized the trick, and tried to jump away, but the insect was too close.

The insect collided into the bear in a shower of sparks, metal, and spikes, as they both collapsed. The bug unrolled itself, realizing it had killed his partner, before facing at the opponents that surrounded him.

Making a clicking noise, it was about to pounce onto Foxy, expanding its serrated, sickle-shaped mandibles, until an ax suddenly appeared in its mouth, choking and killing it, making it unroll onto the floor, transforming it from a coil of living, fighting metal, into a limp heap that was oozing coolant and oil, soaking the sand underneath it into a dark shade.

The male fox nodded to Liz, who then removed her ax from the now dead insect, and faced the crowd again as Springtrap announced the results of the fight.

"The winners, the finalists, the ones who will fight each other to the death! _The Castoffs,_ and Angel's Devils!"

Hesitantly, both teams looked at each other, uncertainty showing in their eyes, until Foxy quietly left the ring, and the females quickly followed him. As the fox was preparing to retire for the night, and was about to load up his gear into his box to take to where he lived with Horton, Argos, and Marionette, the hesitant vixen Scarlet approached him, saying,

"We really don't want to fight you, Foxy, we all don't."

She was surprised as she received a cold reply.

"We don't have a choice, do we?"

Sighing, Lana walked up and crossed her arms across her chest, adding to the already tense conversation, while showing a tiny hint of hope in her speech and in her eyes.

"No, since that ass, Springtrap, controls the ring. But, if we controlled it …"

Diamond sharply turned to her, saying,

"Damn near impossible! We'll need a whole army to beat him, he has too much!"

Upon hearing this as the argument between the two females increased, Foxy turned around slowly, exposing the right side of his face in the light, saying,

"You know, me, Horton, Marionette, and Argos, we've been planning on such a thing ..."

This earned him incredulous looks from the females, especially Liz, who was alerted at the mentioning of the male lizard. Hesitantly, Penny turned her feathered head towards him, her keen avian eyes flashing with both sympathy and seriousness while speaking.

"Foxy, that probably won't be possible, you would fail, none of us had broken free of Springtrap, and he has agents everywhere looking for any animatronic, forcing them to fight from the streets, anywhere, no one can hide. Otherwise he would send in a troop of animatronics to ambush us and take us here."

Eyes gleaming, as well as an excited smile starting to form on his face, Foxy said,

"But that's the point! If we, together, combined, could gain control of his position, we could-"

He was cut off as Scarlet glared at him, her eyes slanted, before saying,

"You're crazy, you know that? The plan is crazy itself, it's flawed, it's too much risk, too much to put on the line. Do _not_ try to fight him, he will be too strong. We'll probably have a better chance if we don't try to resist him or his rules, as much as I hate to say it, this is for the better for both of us."

The fox started to reply, trying to get her to reconsider,

"But, we could-"

The vixen leader was already short tempered from the upcoming event, and the talk about overthrowing Springtrap just made her snap.

"ENOUGH! I don't want this hear this nonsense from you Foxy, you can't fight him, and you won't win."

Growling back at her, he shot back, raising his hook to exaggerate his point.

"And if we don't, we'll fight each other!"

This caused her to make her own retort, making her cross her arms as she partially turned her head away from him, but was still able to see his face, clear as day, as she angrily shouted to the air on the left side of Foxy.

"Well, I don't know, we were expected to do this!"

Then, in an almost pleading voice, he tried one last time to convince her, making his voice become softer and more reasonable, even holding out his hand and hook, turning them upward as he clenched them in a negotiation manner, hoping that she would change her mind.

"But, don't you want to have a choice of who not to kill? If we work together-"

Scarlet drew in a deep breath, this time turning her head completely away from him, but then looked sternly at him before saying,

"Foxy, please, don't make this harder for us."

Silence.

The dark red fox was devastated; they wouldn't help him, not at all, even after what they had been through. Had their friendship, or more, had been nothing all this time, even when they showed such affection for him?

His ears started to droop, and then he just pushed past the group, running toward the building he and the other three lived in, with five gloomy stares following their sixth friend. Sighing deeply, Scarlet motioned the others to follow her back to their place by raising her hand up and flicking it towards her intended direction, which they slowly agreed to.

* * *

As they arrived, she told them of how they had to fight Foxy, earning several uncomfortable looks from her friends, she herself couldn't help but agree, as she still didn't know how to kill him, nor if she wanted to. She liked him, a lot, more than any other male she met. Sitting up in her bed, she wrapped her arms around her legs as she buried her head into them, slightly shaking from the pressure of having to fight him tomorrow as she started to count the good attributes about him, which were a lot of meaningful ones.

He didn't stare, or ogle, or be rude, he was polite, caring, yet knowing what was right, not to mention that she would consider him being handsome and charming. The crimson vixen had a great time dealing with her confusion, which turned into grief, which was what Diamond and Lana heard, as they listened on her crying.

Knowing what was wrong, the two walked over and hugged her, not bothering her tear-soaked legs, and they both kept saying:

"It'll be okay, it will."

It didn't help much though, as the crying vixen had great difficulty keeping it in, as she expected the day when they had to fight him, wiping a finger across the bottom of her wet, flowing right eye.

After she recovered, she sadly sighed, knowing that it was either him, or them, and, for the sake of their own lives, she had to pick themselves as the top priority. However, Diamond was able to lessen a great amount of pain by coming up with an idea, since she, along with Lana, was strongly against the idea of fighting the dark red male.

Nodding slightly, she said,

"Look, we all like Foxy, right?"

This earned depressed nods from the two vixens, too sad to even glare at each other over that specific topic, but the next question got their definite attention.

"And we are all attracted to him, like, _sexually?_"

This took a long while of silence, which stretched even longer and longer, until it finally broke when they then gave Diamond shy nods, and then the cheetah smiled in a big grin, shifting herself into a serious position, so that they knew that she meant business.

"_Well_, I think I know one way to help both Foxy and ourselves, here's what I'm planning to do, you can join, if you want …"

After she had whispered the plan to them, they all then slept peacefully, as all three of them giggled as imagined the wonderful day that would follow when they had to fight Foxy. Sure, they might get some damage from him, and he might get hurt as well, slightly, but when they were done with him, they would get more then just that.

However, Scarlet could still feel that gnawing feeling of anxiety as she reddened in her sleep, dreaming about the dark red fighting fox, especially of what they had planned for him, but also worried about the upcoming match.

* * *

_The Next Day …_

* * *

The sun shone on the last fight, where it would be the fabled Angel's Devils, undefeated, the five champions, against the new, lone fighter, which many saw as the biggest challenge yet, with his large, strong frame, alone with the weaponry rumored to be invented by both Horton and Argos themselves, could it really be enough to win against five elites?

That particular fighter was currently waiting near the archway of his tunnel, looking out from the darkness into the bright light of the arena, where he could see even more people that came to watch the final bout.

Foxy felt his heart pounding, weighed down by grief, as he awaited at his eastern tunnel, looking at the dark tunnel of the opposite side of the ring, the western side, where he knew the Angel's Devils would be, thinking the same thoughts over and over in his mind like a broken down recording machine.

_How could this happen? He didn't want to fight them, he really didn't, he just didn't want to hurt them in any way, especially Scarlet …_

Shaking his head, he tried to think of ways to go against five at a single time, yet since they were highly capable fighters, they could do anything, _and_ they could be counted as two people per girl, maybe more! That also started to make him feel insecure.

But now, as he started to tightly grip his sword handle, he remembered all the times that he spent with the Angel's Devils, how they flirted with him, toyed with him, turning once happy memories into reminders to him, of the one person he now loathed, as _she_ had caused the most pain upon him. The fox could then feel himself building up emotions inside of him, more and more, as he remembered the one who had utterly made his life miserable, until now, when he was different, when he counted as something, when he was stronger.

_Mangle_.

He started to feel anger course in his mind and veins, and he allowed it, feeling betrayed at what they had done to him, they thought he would fall for them, make him weak for fighting, and just give them another easy win? Did they really think that he would then go easy on them, trying to talk sense, and they would just go after him, killing him, treating him like the same pile of junk that _she_ had left and named him for, as _she_ left for another, leaving him to suffer as he had to deal with isolation in his Cove?!

_NO!_

Gnashing his teeth, he was filled with malice as he then felt animosity towards the females, waiting in the western tunnel, knowing that they were there, waiting for the chance to end him, to win, and to continue their lives without him. They were all just like Mangle, they were all just like the white and pink vixen, all of them, just like …

**_HER._**

"And now, the only team member of _The Castoffs,_ here he is, the one everyone waited for … FOXY!"

As Springtrap announced his name, he walked out, feeling every fiber in his body coming to attention, as well as the R.O.C.O.M flowing in him, ready to repair any future damages, as he then prepared to attack the females, as soon as it was started, with his feet almost smashing the ground. Snarling, he only had one thought in his mind as he progressed to the center of the ring, feeling more and more emotions piling out of him, resulting into a storm of fury as he mentally repeated it over and over in his mind, turning steadily into the inferno that burned in his mind.

_If they plan to just do away with me, and if I am about to die right here, in this match, then so be it! But I won't give them an easy fight, hell, I'll be sure to leave a mark on them if I'm either done with them, or if they are done with me. I will NOT be treated like MANGLE! And I will never, ever, go through, or endure, that same, life, of torture, of pain, of … GRRRRRRRRRRR … HUMILIATION, and, of, RAGE,_

_EVER, _

**_AGAIN!_**


	32. Rage

Chapter 32- Rage

On the other side, where the inside was shrouded in darkness, waiting for their turn to be called out, Scarlet nodded her head grimly at her teammates, as they had come up with a decision the morning before that would probably either kill them, or free them, but it was a risk that they would have to take.

They were going to help Foxy with the rebellion.

As much as she had hated to admit it, she knew that she wouldn't fight Foxy, no matter how hard she tried, especially her friends, as they had so much changed from him, such as new-found respect in males, and having them protected, showing that there was at least _someone_ who cared for them, with the exception of Argos for Liz, and for the rest of _The Castoffs, _not for their looks, but for their well-being, which was more than some could ask for.

However, since they weren't able to tell Foxy in time, they would have to try and subdue him and explain it to him in safe conditions, hopefully he wouldn't be enraged when they denied his offer. That thought made them all worried, as they didn't know whether or not it would cause the fox to become a hostile enemy, something that they would all not want, as they had each seen him fight, and, personally, in the crimson vixen's opinion, he was one of the strongest, if not the best, fighter that she ever knew or encountered. Fortunately, they were able to tell Marionette and the other two, and they should be able to tell the fox in time. Meanwhile, the vixen was doing what she normally did right before the match, and checked everyone to make sure if they were ready, which they were, and they all loosely carried their weapons as they awaited for their turn to be called, not wanting to be completely stressed during the fight, which would only make them out of sync.

"Everyone ready to go?"

"Yup! My spears are in top shape, Liz's axes are honed and ready as ever, Penny's fans are still spectacular as ever, and Lana's dirks are ones of 'little' beauty."

"Thank you, Diamond, but remember, we're going to subdue Foxy, not to_ kill_ him, understand?"

"Don't worry, Scarlet, I got it, it's not like I _want_ to hurt him anyway."

"By the way, Dia, the joke about my dirks wasn't funny."

"Ah, be quiet, Lana, you just have bad taste."

This caused all of the girls to laugh at the argument between the cheetah and the black and white vixen, however their leader then shushed them, and they all prepared to talk with Foxy on the other side of the ring.

* * *

Unfortunately though, when Marionette, Horton, and Argos had tried to reach Foxy, their footsteps frantically quickening to reach him in order to tell him the good news, they were too late as they saw the fox announced to the ring, showing … anger? Due to the delay, the trio then had to slow down and find seats as they saw their friend progress closer and closer to the center of the sandy arena, where Horton had to cover his delicate ears, due to the roars of the crowd. When he, Argos, and Marionette found Foxy, entering from the eastern tunnel, the owl's ears were the least of his problems, as they then froze when they examined the condition of the lone fighter.

Shocked, the puppet could only watch as the dark red fox started to walk to the center of the ring, carrying a sense of rage in both of his eyes, the right one even shining through his eye patch, making it glow an ominous red, whereas his left iris was clearly showing the shine of aggression. He also saw Foxy draw out his sword, and positioned himself to attack the girls as soon as they were announced, but then sheathed it back in, as if he was practicing how fast he could pull it out, and just froze in a slightly bent position, hunching his shoulders to make his mass appear larger, and then buried his blade three quarters into the ground below, drawing out a sharp noise that resonated throughout the entire, expecting and eager crowd.

_Shik._

Marionette saw many expressions and emotions written into the metal face of the fox, displaying the vivid colors of sadness, anger, rage, hopelessness, and betrayal, turning the vulpine's face into a ferocious scowl as the sides of his mouth curved downwards, as if in a crescent moon shape, causing the same thought to cross both of their minds, each with a different reaction to it.

_The moon represents Death to many legends and myths._

To the fox, this only caused him to smile with grimace, and for the other, a worrying suspicion on the outcome of the match between his friend and the other five that were unaware to what was happening, as they couldn't see clearly in the darkness of their tunnel.

The puppet's fear could only escalate as he heard the golden rabbit call out the team from the western tunnel.

"And now, our defending champions, I present, Angel's … DEVILS!"

The crowd and spectators roared as the females were called out to face the ever ready fox, knowing that whatever would occur would be a fight worth watching, or even, _dying,_ for, and many clenched their bets when they saw the match unfold before them.

* * *

"And now, our defending champions, I present, Angel's … DEVILS!"

As Scarlet and the others walked out, the crimson vixen and her friends were on alert when they felt a certain energy coming off from Foxy, who stood right in front of them. Instead of the courteous, polite way they knew, they now saw him poised, ready to strike, slightly crouched, filled with anger as his eye patched glowed, along with his other eye, radiating pure rage, his jaw partially opened to reveal a pair of sharp, metal teeth, gleaming with a silver glow as it reflected the sunlight that came into contact with it.

Hesitantly, she then said,

"Foxy? It's ok, you see, what we are now trying to do, is-"

She was interrupted by the vulpine, who roared at her.

"Is that your trying to KILL ME, ain't it? Always had tried to make me soft, but, I'll show, YOU, ALL!"

Sensing the anger pulsing off of him, Lana tried to calm him down, stepping forward as well, feeling the sand shift under her feet as her calm shifted as well, seeing how the vulpine was reacting, holding up both of her hands to show that she meant peace, taking care to not show any signs of aggression.

"Foxy, wait, we are actually prepared to-"

Growling, Foxy just gave her a death glare, causing her to slide back the foot that was about to get closer to him, not wanting to make him even worse, and was starting to become unsure about how stable he was, then Diamond was starting to get ticked off at the behavior that he was showing, so she started shouting at him to show that they were dead serious about what they were trying to get across to him, even though it seemed that none of it came through his head.

"HEY! Listen a moment! We are actually going to try and help you!"

The cheetah gulped as she then saw the vulpine wrap his hand around the sword that was implanted into the sand next to him, before he slowly drew it out, stopping at about half the length, its ominous sheen now gleaming with intention, or was it just her imagination? This caused her to be quiet, feeling as if she was clutching at straws to save herself as the fox showered an angry eye of them, the sun that could be seen in his eye brightening and darkening as it started to turn into a shade of dark red, almost complimenting his body fur, yet right now wasn't the time for fashion.

Huffing, Penny held her wings up, trying at least one last tactic to appease him, but could only do her best, seeing that the three others, who also happened to be the closest to Foxy, fail in their own attempts.

"Think reasonably, Foxy, like Diamond, Lana, Scarlet here, including me and Liz, we don't want to fight. _Please_, we've already discussed this with Marionette, Argos, and Horton, come on, you know that we're trying to help you! Believe us!"

It was a long moment of quietness from both sides, before the dark red fox raised his hand, and then flipped up his eye patch, a now perfectly clear eye staring at them through a blood-red aura around his golden iris, the edges of it sometimes mixing with the red, forming an unusual, yet entrancing, orange hue, sometimes the radiating colors would mix and dance around, as if there was a fire inside those orbs. His next words however, were much different then what they had expected.

"You're not going to help me, you're going to help yourselves!"

And that was when Springtrap then said,

"FIGHT!"

Foxy leaped back, while holding his sword at ready, threatening them.

"I'd like to see you try to make a move, and if you do, I'LL FIGHT YOU ALL!"

With a desperate expression, the four other females turned to Scarlet, who nodded, knowing that he wouldn't budge, so they then prepared to stop him, in order to explain it to him, hopefully, peacefully. Quickly, all five females surrounded him, so Foxy reacted by waiting, just waiting for the first one to make the starting move. Penny jumped first, drawing out her fans, and prepared to swipe them both down upon the fox, where he could be caught by Liz from behind, but he just jumped back, making her land right in front of her, causing her to go forward a bit, taking her critical time to reset her balance, which he used to his advantage by quickly identifying any strike points, before kicking her a few feet away, causing her to slightly roll, but brought herself back up, feeling the sting in her stomach, where the fox had kicked her.

Seeing their friend being hurt, no matter how slight it was, made the rest of the females angry, so Diamond was the next was to move, snarling at the fox, while drawing out her pikes, which were set into her leather sleeves by having them wrapped to them tightly with cords.

"Fine, guess you don't want to talk? Let's _these _talk for ya!"

And she leaped towards him, the pikes stretched out in front of her, determined to pin him onto the ground by the shoulders. However, Foxy then made a fist, and waited until she was so close, she could have seen the angry expression on his face, before he side-stepped, and grabbed her pikes in midair, causing the noise in the crowd to suddenly die and fade away in the new scene, many watching with horror and shock at seeing the cheetah being stopped single-handedly by the vulpine, who started to tighten his grip harder and harder as the feline tried to pull herself away, to no avail.

Stunned, she quickly tried to get them off, trying to get her hands around to untie the laces that held her now trapped weapons, but then the fox clenched his hand even harder on the pikes and used them like a leash, swinging her around and around, making her clench her jaw tight as she experienced the heavy G-Force that was applied onto her, until Foxy released her, causing her to be flung away due to the massive kinetic energy gained, smashing her into the wall that lined the arena, making her grunt with pain. As she got up, she slowly moved her head, earning some cracking noises, as well as feeling some small rocks rolling out of her fur, including dust that floated annoyingly in front of her eyes, before speaking in a low, threatening tone.

"Oh, you did not just do that …"

Snarling, Foxy bends his knees and crouched a little to amplify his voice as he roared at her,

"Try again, little girl!"

After that statement, the entire ring fell silent, disbelieving what they were hearing, as slowly, the Angel's Devils turned their angry eyes on him, saying,

"You did _not_ just say that."

Grinning, the dark red fox mockingly said,

"Yes I did, _LITTLE__, GIRL_."

Hissing, Liz ran at him, before jumping in the air, determined to get him down for what happened to be the worse insult any of the team members of the Angel's Devils could be called. As she brought down her axes, she felt them hit something hard, and when she looked down, she saw that it was the sword Foxy carried, the blade giving off a creepy sheen as she realized that her axes didn't even make a dent or mark in the metal, making her alarmed.

It only took a second for him to then use the sword to catapult her into the sand, making her cough as she had felt the micro-dust go into her circuits. As Argos saw this, he panicked, looking at Marionette desperately for a way for them to stop him. However, the puppet looked uncertain, telling him to wait, and silenced the protesting lizard, knowing that it was too early to make any moves yet.

Aggravated, Argos could only watch as his friend attacked the other team.

This time, both Lana and Scarlet charged at him, and as he ran at them as well, Lana took one of her dirks out, throwing it across towards Foxy's chest, where it only bounced off, surprising her, yet she still ran on, readying another missile. Roaring, the irritated fox then jumped onto her, and was about to extend his hand out to grab the black and white vixen by the throat, only to be kicked back by Scarlet, who drew her own blades, and charged at him, her form appearing elegant as both she and he shot towards each other, and the crimson vixen jumped, swinging down with both hands, yet Foxy was still able to see and hear the events that were going on.

As their blades met with a clash, the crowd roared as they witnessed the two renowned fighters duel.

Both blade users were locked, with Foxy's blade leaning heavily on Scarlet's own blades, each of them showing perspiration on their fur as the male applied pressure to force his sword onto her's, as she had to bend her knees to overcome the large force, grunting and panting heavily as she used both of her swords to push back up, and couldn't afford to have one of them slice at him, for otherwise his blade would overpower the single thinner blade, which was about the same size as his, which would execute her.

"Foxy, stop this at once! We do _not_ want to fight with you, stop before you hurt someone!"

Scarlet swallowed dryly as she then saw the male dig his feet even deeper into the ground, the large claw marks showing where he tread as he pushed in more until their snouts touched, and she saw the anger in his eyes as he growled out his own opinion on the situation to her.

"If I stop, right now, you might as well use that moment to kill me, _right now_, and because of that and many other reasons that you can't possibly even understand, I am NOT going to cease fighting! I will _not_ go out wounded, humiliated, and I would rather DIE in a fight!"

"This is crazy! Hrrrrrrnnnngh ... damn it!"

Sneering, Foxy had blocked both of Scarlet's swords with his own as he pressed harder, before he got a good kick on her, sending her back, slightly winded, yet still fought as she quickly regained her breath, due to the exertion from the sword-wrestling. As the fox then rushed at her, he swung his sword down, but not before she rolled away, slashing at his side, a small piece of guilt flashing in her mind as she felt the war blade slice into the body. Growling, the fox held his side as he felt the endoskeleton underneath being slightly scratched, but he still stood, ready to fight, before snarling at the vixen that slowly stood before him, not making a move, who then urgently said,

"Please, stop, we don't want to do this to you …"

Seeing Lana nervously fidget nearby her, asking her with a glance if she should attack him, but Scarlet waved her away.

"Lana, no. This is between Foxy and me, I don't want you to be affected in a way that would kill you."

When the black and white vixen started to protest, she then raised her voice to show that she was still leader of the team, as she didn't want any of her friends to be hurt by another, and that thought struck her with determination as she prepared to face the fox that opposed her.

"STAY BACK, Lana!"

Eventually, the black and white vixen hung back, but still had that same, worried look in her eyes as she shifted her gazes from Scarlet, her friend, and to their now hostile enemy, yet she still wished that she could help.

Foxy seemed to ignore this, as he then silently went after Scarlet again, aiming at her head, causing her to look up sharply with alarm, immediately moving to ensure that she wouldn't be cleaved in half. As she was about to raise her swords up in defense, the blades blocked her view, but still awaited the blow that would send shock-waves through her, however, at that moment when she expected him to strike, she didn't feel any contact, before looking again through a gap in her blades, making her befuddled as she then lowered them quickly.

He was gone.

Confused, she looked around the ring, but he wasn't there, he simply vanished, as if he wasn't even in the perimeter of the arena.

Marionette, eyes wide, realized what Foxy has done, before whispering in a stunned, mortified tone.

"Oh, no …"

As Scarlet looked around for the missing fox, so did the crowd and Springtrap, who were all perplexed in where the vulpine had gone to, she was only rewarded with the quiet noises of the blowing winds over the sand, which even started to make some miniature dunes, rolling hills of sediment that went on, and on, and on. Then, just as she had lowered her guard, she felt something behind her, and then hearing the crowd's incredulous remarks as she felt something punch her in the back, making her fall face first into the ground, making her shout in pain, but was muffled by the sand.

Turning over on the ground, she saw Foxy standing over her, throwing another angry fist towards her head, when suddenly he was bowled over to the side as Diamond tackled him, catching him unawares, and saw both of their sneering as Foxy bared his canines at the cheetah, only to have her reply by showing her own smaller teeth, making him laugh, making Diamond even madder. But, just as she was then about to stab her pikes into his arms, so that he could be secured safely, he disappeared in a flurry of dark, wispy mist, making the cat fall and kneel into the dry dirt, her expression being one of pure disbelief as she quickly stood up, looking around for the vulpine, almost whipping her head around from side to side.

Eyes wide, Lana loudly yelled for all of the girls to group at the center, not waiting for an explanation, and then Scarlet saw her panicking expression. Quickly she ran up to her, asking how the fox got away like that, not understanding what had just happened with the dark clouds.

Shivering, the black and white vixen darted her eyes around, speaking frantically.

"He has the ability, the same one Marionette has, and he has the same ability, this is bad, this is _very_ bad …"

"Which? And what the blazes are you shaking about?"

Scarlet shook Lana roughly, and had to for a good two minutes until the black and white vixen recovered, and said,

"He can soul flare jump! It's almost like teleportation from all of those goddamn fairy tales or any game, except, like Marionette, he can do it! And this is _definitely_ not a game!"

The crimson vixen let Lana go in pure shock, before she could feel the pressure of having the vulpine attacking them at any moment descending on her, which was a _lot._ She could only express her shock with one word.

"Sh-t …"

Quickly, the five drew their weapons out, circling around slowly, in case the fox got them off guard. Springtrap was also alert to this, realizing what had happened.

"Aha! Never knew Foxy had the ability, well, that only makes it better…"

He smirked as he saw the predicament of the five against the elusive fox, each of them looking attentively at the entire ground, as if they could see the vulpine's footprints in the dust, only adding more to the tension and their worry as the time ticked on.

* * *

The five girls had all been on guard for a straight five minutes, before they all heard,

"Well, lassies, there's been one place ye all haven't looked at …"

They all froze, as they had turned their backs quickly, before all of them were knocked back.

Foxy had hid in the space formed by the circle of girls, unknowingly capable of hitting them any time, yet he let the time drag on until he finally grew bored, and sent them all sprawling. Scrambling, Penny tried to retrieve her weapons, before the dark red fox kicked them away. Marionette, who was watching all of this in horror, tried to think of ways to help without his own involvement, otherwise he would be counted as cheating the match, before he suddenly had an idea, and then used his telepathy to project it towards the leader, Scarlet.

The same vixen was just about to lunge at Foxy before she felt a voice in her head, making her skid to a stop as she listened to it.

_Don't, that will only make it worse._

_Marionette?_ That thought was from Scarlet herself.

_Yes, now I just remembered a way, do you see those chains that are lining the area of the ring?_

The vixen turned to see that indeed the puppet was correct, and that there were chains hanging loosely and limply from the stone they were fixed to. However, she noticed that they gleamed with an almost unnatural glow, and she could have sworn that she could see a little bit of gray moving through the chain links.

Marionette took the silence as the realization, and sent further messages to her as he sat in his chair, focusing as much as possible to make it totally clear.

_Those chains are a secret of the arena: I made them with Argos, and once wrapped around the person or target, it prevents them from teleporting out of range, making them stuck. I learned that when I fought myself, but now you have to get those chains, GO!_

Swiftly, Scarlet mentioned for Lana and Diamond to follow her, running to the chains as Liz and Penny distracted him. Foxy didn't notice the three run after the chains as he fought the other two, dodging and hitting both enemies as they kept coming at him.

Finally, the trio had gotten the chains off, cracking the stone it was attached, and they prepared to throw it at him. They were handed over to Lana, who had then started to swing a bit of the chain link, gaining momentum for the toss, and threw it at Foxy, who had Penny pinned on the ground.

Snarling, Foxy was about to raise his sword when he heard a clanking noise, gaining his attention, and making him focus more on the distraction. None of the females had weapons that made a clank noise, like a chain's, so why did he hear those particular sounds..?

That made him stop momentarily, frozen, and the hawk saw this chance, as well as the hurtling chains, so she kicked him off, landing him in the path of the web of metal, catching him, dragging him onto the ground, making him fall with a loud _thud_. Grunting, he tried to move, but he couldn't, as he felt himself frozen, unable to move, and tried to teleport, which didn't work.

"Grrrrrrrhhhhh! Grah! What f-cking type of chains are these?! Ah ... dammit, well, looks like I lost. So be it."

Seeing himself in trouble, he calmed down slightly as he saw the five females surround him slowly. Kneeling in front of him, Scarlet tried to explain, but then he only roared out loud in defiance, so she took out a small EMP, attaching it to him on the right side of his head, causing him to be on sleep mode.

Struggling, Foxy tried to stay on, but the overwhelming blackness just took over him, until he laid there, disabled temporarily. Springtrap, seeing this, but was thinking that the fox was dead, then said,

"Congrats to Angel's Devils, the WINNERS!"

This earned the constant cheering, and quickly, before they were noticed further, the five dragged the entangled fox into their preparation room, where Marionette, Horton, and Argos waited, and relief flooded their faces.

Nodding to the subdued Foxy, Marionette said,

"So, you'll help us overthrow Springtrap, then? Sorry about Foxy though, I didn't know what came over him."

Liz nodded for them, saying,

"Yesssss, now it issss the time to end hisss rule, onccce and for all. But don't worry, it'sss all fine now sssince Foxy is secured."

She was then hugged quickly by Argos, who said,

"Glad you're back, Lizzzz, thought you wouldn't make it."

However, he was then surprised as she then held him tightly as well, if not harder, even using her own tail to encircle both of their waists, making him blink at her in confusion, before saying,

"Uh … Lizzzz, why are you giving me that look?"

Then he remembered, causing him to gulp, and tried to separate the female's tail, but it was too tight around him, even trying to forcefully wrench it off of him, with Liz only replying by silently coiling her tail tighter and tighter around his waist, and then the unfortunate male saw her smiling greatly.

"Oh, _crap_ …"

And then Liz dragged him out of the room to Foxy's now empty preparation room, with the others' staring at them, shocked.

* * *

**(Warning: Next Chapter will be Rated-M, so, if you don't want to see lemons, sorry to say that you'll have to wait for the next chapter after it, as the next one will be ENTIRELY of 'it'. If anyone criticizes on the next chapter, I won't judge.)**

**In fact, anyone wanna guess who is the pairing in the next lemon chapter? Submit your guess in the comments below! Although I think I made it pretty obvious xd.**

**Oh, wait, I forgot, my bad x. x**

**The next two chapters are also lemons, not total lemons, just, partial lemons. So, if you don't want to see any lemons at all, you'll have to wait for the three chapters to be posted, and wait for the fourth one after this, now THAT one is safe.**

**Sorry for those who like this story, but not any lemons!**


	33. Hot-Blooded Reptiles (M)

Chapter 33- Hot-Blooded Reptiles **(M)**

**(M-RATED CONTENT, IF DON'T WANT TO SEE, DON'T READ)**

Panicking, Argos could feel himself being dragged further and further from his friends, or in this case, his protection, as he tried to get back to them so he could be safe, but he cursed inwardly to himself when he felt Liz's tail then wrap around his arms.

"Gah! Lizzz, could you let go for a moment? You're crussshing me!"

He sighed in relief when the female apparently listened to him, and as they, with Liz dragging Argos behind her, got closer to Foxy's empty preparation room, her tail loosened its grip on him. However, when he tried to make a move to get it off of him and run, it then wrapped even tighter around him, along with Liz's disapproving tone.

"Nope, don't even think about trying it, Argosssssss, cause I'm _not_ going to let you get away that easssily like thossse other timesss. Not to mention that I have a sssurprise when we get there."

The mentioned male was able to get his claws digging in the ground, but Liz was too driven by her set goals, and that made her overpower him, making him almost tumble on the ground, until he was able to stand up while being towed, but then he had to desperately grab the tail that coiled around his waist as he felt it constrict more.

"Agh! Wait, hold on-"

He wasn't able to say anything else as he then saw the door to the fox's room, and, very carefully, he took a look at Liz, only to regret it when she only smiled innocently, before she sharply unrolled her tail, letting the trapped lizard go, making Argos stumble slightly onto the floor, who then regained his balance. He was about to charge at her so he could leave, but his plan failed when he also saw her rapidly moving towards him.

Protesting, the male lizard tried to calm down the female lizard as she forced him on the ground once they were in private quarters, immediately smothering him with kisses, starting at his neck, nearly licking it with her long tongue, as she anticipated of what would happen next, and the male tried his best to convince her otherwise.

Fortunately, he was able to hold her off by grabbing her arms up, forcing her off of the ground while holding her upper half in the air, and did his best to quickly get his message across as he felt her pushing down on him. Since he was fighting gravity, and since she was with it, Argos knew that he didn't have long until she would be able to win, so he tried to reason with her for those very few seconds, not even bothering to hope for minutes.

"W-wait, Lizzz, don't you want to think about thisss a little mo-"

The heated female cut him off by placing her mouth on his while bringing herself down, and her tongue slithered with lust as she explored her new territory, enjoying every second of her time with the lizard. She even touched his own tongue, playing with it as he tried to resist the forceful appendage.

She had waited _so_ long for this moment, and she wasn't about to let it escape her again, and immediately started to remove the armor she had on in front of the male, much to his embarrassment, and then pressed himself on top of him, feeling her breasts squeeze as it was pressed against the heated skin of a blushing Argos, enjoying the heat he gave off. On the other hand, she didn't mind being nude on top of him, and her CPU was already filled with _very _erotic ideas and ways to enjoy the advantage that was just given to her, and she was definitely _not_ going to waste the chance to.

Feeling her exposed self on him, as well as her movements with her tongue, he started to feel movement in his groin, which Liz had also felt, who had then flicked her tongue in and out with excitement as she had then started to place her hand on it, making him flush. Weakly, he tried again to persuade her, but he already had a good guess to where this was leading to.

"L-Lizzzz, I don't know, maybe it isssn't the best idea right now …"

She stopped momentarily, and then sat on his legs, where her mound was getting really close to his region, yet her hand covered it, preventing her from sliding herself onto the increasing bulge, and then said,

"Well, you sssee, Argosss, I will be helping you with Sssprtingtrap, ssso I wanted to at leassst do thisss before we ssstart."

"But Lizzz, are you sure about thisss? Think about thisss for a little longer."

He was almost unable to hold back a groan as she slid her hand, applying pressure on the spot, who then said,

"Do you want to ssstop thisss then, honey? Jussst sssay so."

"I, well, uhh, I …"

Staring at her brilliant green eyes, which only questioned him innocently, he couldn't help but feel her figure on him, feeling him, touching him, _yearning_ for him, and no matter how hard Argos tried, he then mumbled out,

"N-no …"

His words faded away as he started to feel her hands on his enlarging bulge, while she purred in anticipation of what was to come. Eventually, he gave up, and let it go, knowing that it was nearly impossible to beat a female in heat at her own game, and allowed her to do what she wanted to.

Seeing him relax, she smiled, speaking to him as if he was but a puppy,

"Good Argossss, good, I'll be sssure to give you asss much pleasssure asss possible."

This earned the grinning reptile an embarrassed look from him, before she uncovered her goal as she slid down his pants, causing him to groan, feeling the cooler air with the newly uncovered parts of his body, but had his breath stifled when he started to feel her smooth, scaly hand wrapping around it.

Smirking, Liz rubbed his large, aroused member, seeing him enjoying it, before she then started to move her hands slowly up and down, while having a firm grip on it. She was also surprised by the size, and was immediately giddy at the thought of doing whatever she wanted to do with it, but then continued her teasing actions, wondering what she should do with it first.

Hissing, Argos could feel the lizard's soft hands rub his member, making him grunt as she then started to lick it.

Using her long tongue, Liz was able to lick the entire organ by wrapping it around, before she then opened her jaw, and then proceeded to insert his length in her mouth, making him shudder as he felt the warm, slick feeling. She immediately liked the taste he gave off, who tried to place more in her, but she held him back, grinning in her mind.

She then decided after a while of licking that he deserved it, so she progressed to putting more in her, until she was able to get the entire shaft in her, and started to apply suction on it, and, in curiosity, looked at Argos to see his reactions.

Still looking at the male lizard, Liz had then started to move her head up and down, earning more moaning out of him as he saw the slightly smaller reptile trying her best to close her mouth around his length as much as she could possibly do, feeling himself get even harder as she tried to fit her small mouth around his much larger shaft, but she succeeded.

The female lizard proceeded to lick and suck him for a few minutes, before she sensed him almost ready, due to his swelling member, before taking it out, grinning at the flustered Argos, who was ticked off at her stopping just before his release, hissing,

"We aren't done yet, sssweetie, I ssstill need to do one more thing."

And then she positioned himself on top of him, exposing her slit, which was aimed at the throbbing member, which appeared to be almost pleading to be allowed access.

Frowning at him, she had an uncertain tone when she then said,

"It's my firssst time, ssso don't be rough, but, before we do this, sssay the magic word."

Argos was literally tearing at himself from not being able to enter her, so he gave in quickly, not even dumbfounded by the fact that she said 'the magic word'.

"Pleassse, Lizzz, pleasse!'

Giggling, she gained a little more confidence, knowing that he wouldn't purposefully hurt her, and then finally lowered herself on top of his shaft, before feeling it slide in, causing her to moan.

"Oh … ssshit …"

He fit so well in her, her slick, tight walls of her inside cavern, wrapped so securely around the hard length, was literally sending her on the brink of just pounding him senseless out of pure ecstasy.

She just loved the feeling of being so full.

However, she was so focused on the mesmerizing feeling, that she didn't notice a glint appear in Argos' eyes, before he flipped her over, so that now he was on top of her, making her squeak, surprised, but then noticed that he planned to be the dominant one, making her roll her eyes. Instead of turning the tables on him again so she could be in charge, she was happy instead when she realized that he wanted her too, so she sighed, and let him have control, _for a while_.

Chuckling, Argos then proceeded to use his advantage by sliding in and out at his own pace, which was enough to make him hold his climax, and make her own speed up, nearly tipping her over the edge, but that wasn't enough.

However, he was starting to get tired with the position, so he nearly scared her when he picked her up, his throbbing dick still in her, and made her face him as she sat on his upright lap, both of them sitting, with Liz on top, who then started to groan as he sneakily maneuvered his hand around to her ass, giving it a slight squeeze as he used his other hand to lift up her tail, making sure that every centimeter was inside her. Argos then started to make his own pace, but was fine when Liz demanded a much faster pace from him, and so it went her way, until he had to slightly lift her as she rapidly descended on his groin, feeling his joints starting to buzz with slight pain.

The female lizard felt the wonderful sensation start to bubble up inside her, to where she almost felt like exploding, like a shaken soda can, until she felt the pressure stay like that, teasingly staying away from orgasm, and when she saw Argos, she realized that he was purposefully slowing her down, who was also smirking.

Panting heavily, Liz pleadingly looked in his eyes, saying,

"Pleassse, Argosss, pleassse! I need you ssso bad in me, I need you thrusting in me, I love it, I've sssuffered for sssssso long, I don't care who'ssss in charge now, sssssso jusssst do it anyway you want-"

She was silenced as he then roughly kissed her, and his hands caressed her breasts as he then speeded up his pace, earning more moans from both reptiles as Liz placed her head on his right shoulder, panting as she felt his speed climb up, before they each felt themselves coming close, both saying,

"God, I'm clossse!"

"Pleassse, fassster, pleassse!"

Argos obeyed Liz's plea, finally driving himself to fill her as he released into her, and as she felt the juices flow into her, she quietly moaned as she felt her own orgasm came, making Argos slightly breathe deeper as he felt her inner walls squeezing him more, milking him.

After a few second of the climax, it made them then pant from exhaustion from the excitement, before he collapsed on top of her, making her giggle some more. Liz then placed her hands on Argos' head, kissing him, saying,

"Thank you."

Grinning, Argos said,

"My pleasssure."

And then they both embraced each other, before getting back up, putting on their gear.

However, Argos didn't let it go that easily, as he then used his tail to playfully swat Liz's behind, making her yip, quickly turning around to make sure that he didn't do it again, to which she was only responded by the chuckling male.

Blushing, the female lizard then led Argos outside, where they then spent the rest of the day in each other's presence, enjoying the feeling of love as it formed between the two lizards.

The sun started to sink, melting into the horizon as if it was a slab of butter in a warm pan, bleeding its colors of red and orange into the blue sky, making the evening seem even more special and emotional.

Sighing, Argos leaned his head on Liz's shoulder, who leaned in as well, saying,

"Well, tomorrow, we defeat Ssspringtrap, but we should wait a few days."

Nodding, the female lizard agreed, saying,

"That issss true, besidesss, we'll be able to have more 'fun' before that happensss."

She grinned as she saw the nervous look on Argos, then added,

"Didn't you know? It takes a female in heat a few days, weeks, or even _months_, just to get out of it."

Argos groaned at the challenge that lay ahead of him, but then had a sudden thought in his mind.

_What's going to happen with Foxy? If the Angel's Devils are going to help, then wait a minute! If they are like Liz, well, maybe not Penny, then … Oh … Sh-t!_


	34. Chained Events (M)

Chapter 34- Chained Events **(M)**

After the seven members of both teams, including an unconscious Foxy, saw the lizard pair go off, Scarlet then cleared her throat, before saying,

"So, yeah, we will help you. But …"

Marionette immediately said,

"What, what is it?"

He was answered by Diamond, who went up to him, whispering something in his ear, his eyes widening as he heard the cheetah speak to him.

When she was done, Diamond backed up and placed her hands on her hips with a wide smile, as he looked nervously from the three females to the bound Foxy, then back to the females, before saying,

"Are you sure there's no other way?"

Shaking her head while grinning, Lana said,

"Nope, either that, or no help."

Sighing, the puppet looked at the unconscious Foxy, hoping he wouldn't attack him for what he was about to do to him, but then again, he did notice some feelings of interest from him whenever the fox saw the trio, especially Scarlet, so he probably wouldn't be that bothered by it, though yet again …

He weighed his options: either accept the female's conditions and get their help, causing Foxy to be in trouble, possibly, or to reject it for the dignity of his friend, and receive no help, leaving only themselves to face Springtrap.

He complained mentally, knowing that there was only one decision, yet he didn't like to 'surprise' his friend in that way, but the Angel's Devils were vital in the plan, and there wasn't any other way to go around it.

Finally, he nodded to the three expecting girls, saying,

"Fine, you have a deal."

Giggling and clapping their hands excitedly, the three of them dragged the chained Foxy towards another room, though it took a while for them to move the still unconscious fox, causing all three of the females to tow him behind, leaving a large dirt trail behind them, yet the vulpine's feet would always smooth it out, hiding the track.

Marionette chuckled nervously behind them as he lingered around the doorway while seeing them take him away, temporarily at least, knowing they wouldn't kill him or anything like that, but _Foxy_ might kill him after they were done, so he quickly left with Horton to their home, waiting for them to be finished, along with Penny coming with them, since she had no intention of doing anything related to that, and her four friends were 'busy'.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the three Angel's Devils that were busy pulling Foxy were almost to the door, and were making good time, yet their voices carried effort as they had to drag him along.

"Careful, careful, we don't want to jolt him awake."

"I can't _believe_ that I'm actually going for this, _me_, out of all of the people!"

"Well, at least we'll all have some fun. Ugh, how heavy is he anyway, it's like dragging a freighter!"

"Yeah, well, this is some pretty special chain that Marionette made, so let's just pull him further, come on, we're almost there, don't complain."

"Aye aye, Scarlet. Sheesh, at least the reward would be worth it."

"Course you would say that, Diamond."

"It's because I have good taste, Lana."

"Hah, yeah right, I wonder what those are."

_Clank clank clank!_

"Well, you're going to see soon, and maybe you'll be able to get a piece of it."

"Well, we're here, let's get this started, shall we girls?"

Grinning at each other, the three girls pulled out their last efforts to drag Foxy, who was _still_ unconscious, into the doorway that they went to, and Scarlet closed and locked it as Diamond and Lana prepared for the 'upcoming event'.

The room where the females, 'invited', Foxy to was uniquely special, as it had a set of metal cuffs that were attached onto an elevated platform on the ground, which was a perfect 180 degrees, perfectly flat, in the positions of where the arms and legs of a prisoner could be held in, with one cuff on each arm in were the wrists would be, and one on each leg for the ankles, providing total immobility.

That was what they exactly used it for, as they untied Foxy, yet not too much, and hefted him up onto the platform, where they then restrained him in the cuffs, tying it secure with the chains.

They then sat nearby on some benches in the room, and waited for Foxy as he woke up, which wasn't long, much to their happiness.

* * *

Flickering, his eye slowly glowed on, and he started to move around, but was quickly stopped by the tight chains, immediately jolting him awake, and he struggled with the chains, wondering what was going on. He didn't notice the grinning females however, and he kept trying to release himself from the ensnarement, until he stopped shaking, realizing that the strange metal it was made from was too strong. The captured fox eventually noticed the three girls that were smiling at him from a distance, before he growled at them, saying,

"What do ye want?"

Diamond then got up and approached him, making him stiffen up in agitation, making her frown, before saying,

"Like we said, Foxy, we want to help you with Springtrap's demise."

After a while, the fox fell silent, realizing that they weren't lying, or else he would have already been dead, and immediately felt a sense of guilt at what he had just put them through.

"I'm sorry, lass, I guess I didn't take ye seriously …"

He was then suspicious upon seeing that he was tied up by the wrists and ankles with chains on a large wooden board, exclaiming,

"Why am I tied up then? Shouldn't ye let me go?"

The suspicion then turned to worry as Diamond then moved herself so that her face was almost touching his, causing him remember the last encounter in the bar, making him uncomfortable. He even caught a whiff of perfume that she wore, thinking it smelled nice, until she brought her face even closer to his, the fox could see her teeth, and the fur that made each of her spots, seeing each hair strand.

Smiling, she then said,

"Oh don't worry, we will later, after me and the girls are done with you."

Immediately fear struck his mind, and he frantically cried out,

"Done with me? What do ye mean by done with me?!"

This time Lana spoke up teasingly, saying,

"Well, we want to help you, but there was also a certain condition that Marionette had to agree to."

"And what condition is that, I say?"

Finally Scarlet talked, startling him as she easily said, "The condition is that if we would help you to overthrow Springtrap, in return, we were to do _anything_ we wanted to you, for this moment, at least."

Eyes wide, Foxy immediately struggled and tried to break free of his restraints, making the table shudder, until Diamond held him still by forcing his shoulders down, speaking in a soothing tone as she made clear eye contact with his own panicked orbs.

"Relax, besides, it's not like we're going to painfully torture you or kill you in any way."

Sighing with relief, the fox relaxed, before regretting it as she said,

"Because we're going to have so much fun with you."

Then, just like in the bar, she moved away from his face, until she was now near his waist, yet she still faced him as she placed her hand on his groin, making him immediately redden deeply as she started to lightly touch it.

Stuttering, Foxy shouted,

"H-hey! Watch it! If you think ye can pull off that same stunt in the bar, I'd rather-"

Giggling, the cheetah, who seemed to take the first turn, had the other two blushing vixens watch her in interest as she covered his mouth with her hand, before smirking evilly.

"Oh? Tell me then, go ahead, try and stop me, see how far you can get."

She continued her torture as she then went on to rub her hand harder on his lower region, making him start to breathe deeper to control himself, hopelessly trying to keep the moving sensation down. Seeing that she was going to have a bit of trouble with him, Diamond then sped up her motion, and purred, speaking sultrily.

"My, my, don't you want to relax a little? We girls would _love_ to see it. Maybe you should let it breathe a moment."

Then she started to squeeze the bulge gently, and the contact of her soft fingers through the thin layer of pants made Foxy lose control, involuntarily letting it stand straight up, and the feline pulled off his lower clothing as she saw his bulge increase even more, earning the shocked stares of the three girls, as well as their desire when they saw it stand up at half of it's length, still a little 'drowsy'.

"O-oh, my … I never expected you to have something, this, um, _large_ … I, uh …"

He could feel all of their stares on his lower region, knowing what they were looking at, and was about to shout at them angrily, but was cut off as the cheetah playfully moved it around, feeling her 'yanking on his chain'.

"Well then, this might be better than I thought … my, you don't like this treatment? Your stiff cock is telling me otherwise, since it stood up so … eagerly."

Groaning, the fox remarked.

"Ye … ye cheated …"

Diamond licked her lips in anticipation, which caused him to only get harder, extending his length further. Meanwhile, both Scarlet and Lana were panting in their minds at the sight of Foxy's 'special part', and hoped that their friend would be done with him quickly, but then they would have to then decide who can go second then.

This caused both foxes to glare at each other, determined to get him next, for now they would have to make do with watching the cheetah getting her way with him first.

Foxy, of course, was terribly both embarrassed and shocked, as he would never have thought for the three of them to team up to make him in a position like this, yet again, they were fighters, so they were usually very aggressive, but he never expected them to be _this_ type of aggressive. That thought was cut off sharply as he then felt something soft and furry wrap around his shaft, catching his breath.

The sensation was from Diamond, who had nervously wrapped her hand around his member, wondering how to fit it inside her. Sighing dreamily, she then contented herself by kissing the swearing fox on the snout, chuckling as he tried to reverse the erection, but she knew that he liked the treatment too much, so then she teased him by getting closer, and closer, to his throbbing shaft, until she was able to start licking the tip, slowly.

This caused Foxy to buck, trying relentlessly to keep control of his reflexes, causing him to jerk in Diamond's grip, making him only worse.

Once again she licked him, this time even more slowly, and the fox couldn't help but let out a small moan at the warm, rough contact, her rough tongue only making him more sensitive as she felt his organ earning her a delighted grin, before she stated,

"Tell me you want me to suck it."

Foxy stiffened as she said the words, and held in the emotions that screamed at him to tell her so, yet he still kept a tight leash on them, determined to at least keep _some_ of his dignity. Seeing him resisting, she teased him further by quickly placing the head in her mouth, giving it a tight suck before quickly popping it out, still stroking it, repeating what she had said.

"Tell me you want me to suck your hard dick, Foxy, I know you like this, wouldn't you like some more?"

The poor fox groaned loudly, much to his embarrassment, as well as the pair of vixens that waited for their turn. When the cheetah saw her friends glaring daggers at her, she sighed, and decided to speed it up, allowing Foxy to win the match, and drew in about half of his length into her mouth, where she could start to feel it poking the back of her throat, making her furrow her eyebrows as she tried to think of how to manage the gargantuan cock that she took the first turn with.

Foxy held in the reflex of thrusting into her, but was starting to fail miserably as she just stayed there; sucking gently on it as she looked cutely at him, obvious that she wanted him to beg.

Grunting, Foxy said,

"Yeah, right … I'd like to see ye tryyy_yyyyYYYYYY_…"

He ended the sentence in another moan as she then started to deep-throat him, sucking him forcefully as she tried to fit in as much of him in her mouth as possible, even sliding it down her throat, much to his pleasure. The cheetah was absolutely enjoying the oral, as she just _loved_ having his hard shaft in his mouth, and greedily tried to put more into her, making her feel more heated and ecstatic.

"I … I …"

He panted as she picked up her pace, before she sensed him swelling up, but then decided to let him release in her.

She didn't have to wait long as Foxy let loose, shooting ropes of copious amounts of liquid into her mouth, causing her mouth to dribble with it. A few drops even landed onto the sandy floor, soaking the ground with it, sometimes even forming little puddles. Giggling, she took his length out of her mouth with a loud pop, shocked that he was still 'active'.

"You sure can keep up, can't you, Foxy boy?"

The only reply she got was a whimper from him, and thought it was cute. However, Diamond decided to be more serious, and took off her armor hurriedly, as she undid Foxy's as well, leaving them both unclothed. Noticing the fox's blushing expression, she then mounted herself onto his hard member, not wanting to insert it into her, yet.

The cheetah never liked to rush things, so she then rubbed herself across his body, tracing every muscle, dent, or ridge that defined him, until she was facing him, face to face, before saying,

"Have you ever done this sort of thing, Foxy?"

Seeing the fox's slow shakes of the head, this only made her grin, before whispering in his ear, while starting to grind her hips against him, earning grunts from him.

"Well then, since you're a _fresh_ one, you'll love this then."

Slowly, she positioned his hard shaft, and descended upon it, slowly enjoying the feeling as she was stretched out, making her blush as well, and threw back her head as she started moaning.

"Dear _God_, so big … HNNNG!"

The stifled shout of both pain and pleasure was caused by Foxy, who had started to jerk so crazily from her actions, that he accidentally knocked one of her feet away, causing her to slam right on top on him, making him breathe desperately as her inner walls started to clench and squeeze him tightly, like a vice. As for Diamond, she definitely wasn't used to his girth, so it took a small while to get used to it as her body adapted to the huge 'intruder', and slowly she sighed blissfully as the pain turned into a very strong sense of lust.

Seeing him writhe underneath her, she grinned, before slowly bringing herself up, and then let herself down onto his member again, enjoying the feeling it gave her, moaning as she did this, before she looked at Foxy, who was sweating as he couldn't help but noticing Diamond riding on him, giving him feelings of pleasure, her curvy figure repeatedly slamming onto him, her hips smashing with his own.

Panting, the heated female proceeded to lift herself and bring herself down at a much faster pace, causing Foxy to panic even more as he felt the amazing sensation of her roughly rubbing against him. She even placed one of her fingers in her, moaning as her digit and his member both slid in and out of her, and use her other hand to squeeze her own rear end as she tried to make herself go faster, drawing out the hand that was previously in her to plant itself on his chest, to support her as she continued her banging.

After about a few minutes of intercourse, which felt like hours to the vixen pair watching them hungrily, he released into the cheetah again around the same time she let go as well, but not before she collapsed tiredly onto his chest, and she was able to drag herself slowly up, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying,

"Best sex I ever had …"

And with that, she got off of him, putting back on her armor, before winking at the two envious looking vixens, and let them go with their turn. She also found a bit of liquid from Foxy that was on her hand, probably from the oral, so she licked it clean, like a cat would, and started to wash her fur with her tongue, and was soon starting to get addicted to the taste of the red fox.

Growling, Scarlet stayed as she watched Lana walk excitedly to Foxy, since she had lost a simple rock-paper-scissors over him, even when it was out of the best of twenty one, and was desperately keeping herself in control as the black and white vixen traveled towards the chained male fox, her thoughts making her both more impatient and embarrassed with each passing minute.

_I sure hope that she will be finished with him, God, how I want my turn to be next. Lana, you better be quick with him … please._

* * *

Tired, Foxy turned his head at the sound of someone walking to him, thinking it was Diamond again, so he prepared himself to be used again, nervously hoping that it wouldn't last longer, but then again, it did feel great …

He sighed in relief when his member cooled down, and was glad that it probably wouldn't get aroused again to go another round, but then he saw Lana at his right side, looking at him through a shade of red that colored her fur, signaling that she was blushing when she saw the state that he was in.

The fox then remembered what the three of them planned to do to him, so then he tried to not focus on the coolant flow in his groin.

He was almost down, until she had started to take off her clothing, revealing her shiny, black coat that covered her entire body, minus the little tip of white on her tail that flicked left and right. That only emphasized more on how nervous she was as she moved closer to him, her hand hovering uncertainly over his flaccid member, whom he felt was starting to come back up.

Gulping, Lana shakily said,

"Do you think I look good, Foxy? This is also my first time, so, I don't know …"

The mentioned male tried hard not to comment on what she mentioned, which was a slim frame with nice curves, shrinking down to her hips, where they then widened again gracefully, making it even harder to _not_ notice them as she absentmindedly swayed them, due to her anxiety. Above that to where it outlined her breasts, which were slightly smaller than Diamond's, yet they still looked proportional, they looked firm, yet soft at the same time.

The pinned down fox realized that he had paid too much attention on her, and desperately tried to keep it down, and even thought of some of the most wrong things that would scar his mind, yet in the end, it showed that it failed to work.

_Come on, come on! Go down, you! And stop being a dick! Literally. Shit, come ON, damn it, here we go again…_

The shocked vixen was answered when his member stood back to attention, touching her hand, which Foxy immediately tried to ignore, but her hand felt so warm …

Letting out a nervous laugh, the dark red fox attempted to answer the black and white vixen's question, hoping to distract her for a little bit longer.

"Well, I dunno, lassie, maybe a little …"

He was trying noticeably hard to not look at her wide eyes as she felt his length come in contact with her hand, before he swallowed nervously as she slowly wrapped it with her hand, feeling her fingernails slightly dig into his length, before Lana spoke shyly, almost in a flirtatious matter.

"Well then, that's a very nice thing to say, maybe I should give you a 'small' reward for the compliment."

She was met by his pleading eyes as he said,

"Don't, it isn't needed."

Lana was encouraged by the way he stated it, and a small smile started to tug on her lips, much to his dismay.

"Oh, don't worry, this is what friends do, besides, we'll both like it … I hope."

"No, wait, seriously, don't- _Gaaaaaahhhhhh_…_"_

She started to slowly stroke his member, making him pant as he held back a moan, only to be worsened when she timidly smiled at him, before bending over, and started to lick it every few seconds, unused to the way that she felt her tongue tracing every detail of his shaft. However, the vixen momentarily took her tongue off of his shaft, before she cracked a smile at him as she used her fingers to delicately tickle him on his stomach, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

"_Aaaahahahaha_! L-Lassie! Stop for a moment, will ye! This is not something that I should be laughing at, ye hear! _Hahahahahahaaaa_!"

"Your pirate accent sounds _adorable_, but I won't let that stall this for any longer. Sorry Foxy, I'm just very ... curious about what to do with what you are endowed with."

With that, she continued her procedure, causing Foxy to be both relieved and panicked, grateful that the tickling stopped, but then the price was to continue the torture.

After about a few minutes of her caressing, causing Scarlet, who still hadn't gone yet, to still watch with impatience showing on her face, the braver vixen then proceeded to put him in her mouth, only about half of him in, but then was stuck at what to do next.

Lana stood frozen for a few seconds with his shaft in her mouth, not sure of what to do, until she remembered what Diamond had done, and started to create a vacuum with her mouth, earning her groans from the cursing fox, who trembled underneath her as he felt her wet, smooth mouth wrap around his member. After a few minutes of the oral, she started to force herself to go deeper, becoming curious in how far she could go, adding more strain on the trapped Foxy. She also had to deal with getting his organ inside of her throat, but she was doggedly determined, and she even had to gag a few times as she struggled to deal with the large length he possessed, but attempted to talk with the her mouth wrapped around his large rod, fired up by determination.

"Gah, Fwoxy, I never *gag* ffought that you ffould havfe somefwing *choke* this bhig. I knew thwat you fwere packing fheat, but, not off fthis size."

_Glick … choke, cough, cough!_

"Pwah! Damn it, I know I can do it though, maybe I should try it this way …"

"No, Lana, wait- aaagh! – wait, don't you want to take a break? Shit, I doubt that you could do it, you might want to stop to prevent any damage to yourself. *Pant* Crap!"

Lana however, was set on completing her set goal, and endured, until she was proudly almost able to go to the very base, and then progressed to use her tongue to lick every part of him, sliding back her head, before sliding in again, now getting used to the 'situation', but she was still a little shy, either closing her eyes or looking away with a bright red blush, not wanting to meet Foxy's eyes or to see how he was reacting.

She continued this until she felt him starting to swell, but didn't know that he was going to release, so she just kept going, until she heard the male fox yell out when he couldn't hold it back anymore as she kept bobbing her head back and forth.

"God dammit ..!"

Her eyes widened as she started to feel liquid pouring down her throat, pulling it out as some more flowed, but not before she tasted it, by drinking the few drops that remained in her mouth, confused by its thick, creamy texture.

"Salty …" She mumbled out.

Scarlet moaned mentally, as she couldn't wait until she had her turn, and Diamond still stayed there, watching how the others would fare with him, who was smiling as she saw the curious black and white vixen, and chuckled at the crimson vixen's misfortune of having to go last.

Bending down, she whispered to Scarlet, "You know, he's definitely worth the wait, so don't worry, Lana won't spend that long with him until she releases, at least, let's hope so. By the way, he is an _amazing_ sex partner, maybe we should tie him up again in the future, and have you go last, hmm?"

She laughed when the cheetah was met by both the angry yet tortured glare of Scarlet, who then continued to watch the other pair on the table, but she still felt nervous, as she had never really done 'it' before, would he fit? She certainly hoped so, if Foxy could please Diamond, who was the most used to sex, then what would she feel? The vixen sighed as she rested her head in her hands, looking at what was going on right now, yet her tail behind her swished back and forth with both excitement and delight.

Carefully, Lana positioned herself so that she sat on top of her lap, before testing the waters, and rubbed her entrance against his length, panting out loud as she felt pleasure buzzing upwards, the heat from his member making her feel extremely frisky.

"Ah, you feel so good, ah …"

Groaning, Foxy felt his ears flatten out as he felt the slick, warm motion of the female rubbing against him. However, the two of them didn't notice Diamond quietly walk up behind Lana, who scared her when she said,

"There's one thing you're supposed to do, Lana."

Turning around, the confused vixen looked at the cheetah, saying,

"What do you mean? Could you ex-"

"This!"

"KYYYAAAAH!"

The cheetah had unexpectedly grabbed the black and white vixen's hips, while firmly holding Foxy's shaft, making him stutter, and aimed it at her as she forced poor Lana right on it, driving her on it. Gasping at the immediate pain, Lana tried to move herself up, only to have Diamond force her back down, causing the vulpine underneath to groan at the sensation of her grinding on him.

Finally, after about twenty seconds of the torture, the cheetah let her go, allowing her to do as she pleased, and walked back to Scarlet, who was staring at her in disapproval, to which she only shrugged.

Foxy could even see the pain written on Lana's face as she slowly moved up, but then her legs failed her, making her fall back down, causing more tears to streak down her face, sometimes falling onto the male fox's fur, as it drew more agony on her, but as well as some pleasure, making him nervous as she started to slow down, until she was just sitting on his lap, and saw that the tears had stopped coming.

"Lana, are ye okay?"

He then swallowed slowly as she then opened her eyes, which were clenched shut, now to look at him, but not anymore with pain, instead, much to his distress, it was lust, similar to what he had saw Diamond carry in her own eyes, just before she banged him.

Foxy then became frightened when she planted her hands on his stomach to give her support as she raised her hips again, to where the tip of his length was just touching her noticeably moistening slit.

Once again, he tried again to ask her.

"Lana, are ye o-"

Without warning, she slammed her hips onto him, enveloping his entire member, causing them both to moan out loud, until she picked up a pace, and started to thrust himself inside of her, while wailing out in pleasure, due to it being her first experience.

To make matters worse for Foxy, she was so drunk with the feeling that she went totally wild on him, and she couldn't help herself as more lubricants rushed up to make sure that the male fox stayed inside of her. She then started to rub her breasts playfully at him, causing to him to blush, and then started to rub them on his chest, making him redden even more as he felt them, the velvet-like skin touching his own.

While doing this, she kept moving herself up and down on his shaft desperately, as if her life depended on it, rapidly increasing her speed, loving every moment of it as she felt her body filling up with a sense of pleasure.

As she felt herself coming close, she stretched herself to Foxy's face, forcefully kissing him as she whimpered while her first climax rocked her, but wanted a little more out of him, so she slipped her tongue in, causing both of them to be deeply kissing as the vulpine froze, eyes wide as he felt the slick infiltrator pick up a fight with his tongue, so he tried to force her out, but she put up a stronger fight that was fueled by desire. Now, normally Lana would be mortified at the thought of kissing him, since she was just too shy for her own good, but now, in this position, she couldn't help herself. Eventually, she won, and quickly separated their kissing as she moaned, lustily gazing at the fox under her.

"Faster, faster, please, please, please … I'm gonna-"

It hit her.

She screamed as he sent her over the edge, causing her to climax, as well as Foxy, and they both drenched their hips in both of their fluids, before she collapsed on him, still quietly moaning as she still felt his length in her, pulsing with attention.

After a while though, she then regained the strength to push herself up, smiling at the still dazed Foxy, and then said,

"Thanks for my first time, it was great."

She giggled as she planted a kiss on his forehead, before dressing up again, walking unsteadily back to a smirking Diamond, and an agitated Scarlet. The cheetah first talked, saying,

"Good time? After what I saw you do to him, I could guess so."

She received another shy smile from Lana, who said,

"Yeah."

Scarlet then frantically asked her,

"Can I go now?"

"Sure."

Immediately the crimson vixen walked up to Foxy, who then gulped in fear again.

Hopefully, she would be merciful on him.

Hopefully.


	35. Warming Up (M)

Chapter 35- Warming Up **(M)**

As Foxy looked up from his chained position, he could see that any hope of Scarlet going easy on him would be gone as she walked with a hungry light in her eyes when she saw him stuck to the table.

Struggling, Foxy tried to persuade her to hold back as she got closer, and even closer, until she was nearly there.

"Scarlet, whatever ye do, don't try whatever I think yer thinking of."

The vixen stopped and smiled calmly, as she knew that she could have all day to have her fun with him, before she continued walking until she was right next to his head, despite his protesting. She then kneeled on the floor, before she started using her hands to stroke his face in a comforting way, before she started to grin again.

Scarlet took the liberty to trace the features of the fox's face, calming him, until she started to whisper into his ear softly.

"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy, you know that eventually you'll have to give up, and just let me enjoy myself, so make it quicker for the both of us. Doesn't that sound like a better idea? Who knows, you might love it as well."

Growling, the dark red fox shook his chains, exclaiming loudly,

"Yeah? Well, I don't want to be chained up either!"

He froze as she calmly sat on his chest, while removing her armor, first detaching her cape, making it fall on the floor, before she teasingly took off her foot and arm coverings, exposing only her chest-covered plate area, showing her cleavage that was pushed up by her corset, and Scarlet tauntingly smiled at Foxy, who was looking before he quickly turned away, the signs of his embarrassment showing as shades of red gushed over his cheeks and face. Slowly, she then moved her hands to her back, untying the strong laces that kept them secure, before she unraveled them and just let the chest covering topple onto the floor, leaving her bare for him to see as she replied in a suggestive tone.

"What do you think I should do with you first Foxy, oral? I'm pretty sure that my friends loved theirs; maybe I should start with that, having my mouth suck on your shaft for a few minutes, hmm? Or maybe I should just ride you, I'm pretty sure we would both like that, having me just taking all of you in that _wonderful_ way."

When he was silent, she then gave him a question that she knew would make him speak, plus she felt like teasing him playfully, for a bit at least.

"Tell me, did you like it all? Did you like it when you had fun with us as well?"

Spluttering, Foxy retorted,

"I didn't 'ave fun, I didn't!"

Smirking, she stood up, before turning around and bent over his slowly rising member, her lips barely touching it, before she felt it slightly stir, and as soon as it had started to slowly inflate, it touched her wet lips, immediately springing out in all of its glory, causing her to smile at the sweating Foxy, triumph lacing her voice.

"Well, your 'friend' here says otherwise."

"I DIDN'T!"

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him oddly, before stating,

"You're so much different from the other guys, you know that? You don't admit that you enjoy sex-"

"I swear, if ye say that again, I'M GONNA-"

He was interrupted as Scarlet quickly went to his face, silencing him with a deep kiss, which he responded by hesitating, knowing that he had a thing for the vixen that was currently making out with him right now, making him starting to suspect that she shared those feelings as he felt her tongue slowly rub up against his own enticingly, which for some reason was making him feel excited for more. Looking into the eyes of the female above him, he could see that she was blushing heavily as she made direct eye contact, yet occasionally her eyes darted away as she controlled her breathing, which started to become quicker as Foxy decided that she _did _like him, and accepted it, much to her happiness. She didn't try to dominate him, but only tried to have an actual kiss with him, which she received, making her heart start to flutter as she slowly indulged herself with his warm tongue cautiously dancing with her own, fierier one.

Sighing, Diamond and Lana both nodded to each other, knowing that Scarlet had a stronger feeling for Foxy, romantically, not just sexually, so they let her have him. Of course, there still would be conditions, provided if they survived the assault on Springtrap … but now wasn't the time to think about such depressing thoughts.

Foxy was cut short of the kiss when Scarlet pulled away, before walking to his member again, this time lightly placing her hand on it, and slowly caressed it, before talking to him again, this time slower.

"Like I said, you're different from the others, your kind, caring, sweet, and you've definitely got the parts for it."

She was struggling to not go all out on him, but she wanted to have a serious conversation about the both of them, so she was able to hold it off, for a short while. Hesitating, she asked him,

"Do you feel more about me, other then my looks, my body, my appearance?"

After what seemed to be a long moment of silence, Foxy said,

"Aye, I do."

She raised her ears in surprise, before asking again out of pure curiosity.

"About what?"

It took a while for the dark red fox to think about what words to say to her, and was reminded of how she treated him better than any other girl in his life, she even didn't try to kill him after he tried to do vice versa.

She didn't take the action as something that separated them, only something that made their bond stronger, unlike the other female he grimly remembered …

Mangle never gave him a second chance, she just left him for Bonnie, just like that, she simply left him without giving him a chance to explain _his_ side. But Scarlet did, she always knew that something bothered him, even if she didn't know it herself, yet she cared for him.

She was better then Mangle in every way, she was stronger, smarter, kinder, and, definitely more beautiful than her, but he didn't care about that last part, he just loved the crimson vixen for the part she played in his life.

Finally, he said,

"That you're a fighter like me, someone who won't give up in a crisis, someone who has endured pain, someone that can understand about me not wanting to fight you, and most importantly …"

She had to lean next to him as he whispered, almost sounding on the verge of crying.

"Some who can forgive, even if the person seemed as if they were about to kill them, and they would still forgive that person for what they had done, even … even if it was something that could have destroyed them."

She softened at the statement, feeling more attached to him before he then spilled out his past, with the other two females that came to listen as well.

Their eyes widened and lit with rage and fury as they heard Foxy recount of how he had suffered at the hands of Freddy and his gang, how he had to live in solitude for many years, and even told them about Mangle, to which they responded with their incredulity as he told them about how he had done so much for her, yet for her to not do as much in return.

They had listened to his life story for a few hours, as they angrily concentrated hearing every action the bear's infamous crew had done to him, how he was rescued by Marionette, and how he eventually ended up to the present.

When he was done finishing his tale, he sighed, not currently bothered by the fact that he was in chains, and let a few tears leak out, while Diamond and Lana respectfully left as Scarlet dried his tears with her own arms.

"My God ... Foxy, I ... I mean we, never knew about your past, and I've always wondered what pushed you, what drove you, and what made you into who you are, especially what made you angry enough to fight us. But this ... this is just ... so sad ... I can't find the right words to describe it. I'm sorry that you had to endure all of the pain that you described to me, I want to fight this Freddy, his friends, and especially that Mangle for what they have done. Don't worry, relax, I understand and share your pain ... tears are fine for a fighter like you, you're not the only one who had to endure such tragedies in life."

After she finished drying him, he asked if he could be let go, but then Scarlet sternly reminded him about the deal they had made, so Foxy relented after some grumbling, of course, and Scarlet proceeded to 'comfort' him.

She let out a small giggle as she fondled his manhood, making the vulpine blush and growl as she teased him. Figuring that she could succeed where Diamond had failed, she started to squeeze his member every now and them, each time earning her perked ears from Foxy, which then settled down.

The vixen then surprised him by suddenly licking the tip, before licking the entire organ, drenching it with her saliva, while moving her wrist up and down gracefully, causing her to make wet, sloppy sounds as she stroked him. He grunted as she then went to suck just the very tip, which was starting to form a small puddle of pooling liquid, and she flicked it off with her tongue, tasting it.

She moaned as she sampled him, his flavor was just so … _good_.

Licking her lips wide, she noticed that she had gotten Foxy's attention, since his shaft had then started to increase more in size, making her smirk naughtily.

"You're still up for more? Well, I can't say 'no' to that, can't I?"

She then started to slide in only a quarter in her mouth, before quickly taking it out, jerking him quickly, her eyes glinting mischievously as she said,

"Tell me you want it."

Foxy realized that Scarlet was serious from her tone, so he put up a growl, saying,

"It's going to take more then that."

"Oh, you really want me to push your limits? It might drive you insane."

"I can hardly see how ye can do that."

"Let me show you, then."

She accelerated her speed as she kept sucking on his length until she felt him starting to swell, before taking him out, slowing down as she started stroking him, and looked to see the reaction to her torture. It was the goal she had in mind, as immediately Foxy groaned when the feeling of bursting suddenly went away.

And it really, _really_ bothered him.

He struggled to contain a moan as the crimson vixen toyed with him, repeating the process over and over again. Every single time, when she felt him almost release, she pulled out, and let it rest, which was starting to make him really sensitive, making him twitch wildly as he tried to, sensing the liquid collecting in his genitals in massive amounts.

Giggling, Scarlet said,

"Now, tell me you want it."

Desperately keeping his cool, Foxy said,

"N-No."

He had to hold back another whimper as Scarlet slowly traced her hand across his length, before she turned to him and grinned.

"Alright, time to go back to it again."

And so she did.

After roughly a half hour of her routine, she was literally feeling him burst, yet he still needed that small push that only she could provide him to do so. Smiling slightly, she looked again at the strained face of Foxy, saying,

"_Now_, you better tell me that you want it, because I can feel you starting to explode, so for your health, you better say so. Come on, you stud, just say it, I know that you want to, just a few words can end this."

_Not to mention that I want to feel a bit in command here. Sorry Foxy, I just gotta do it this way, after all, I'm an Angel's Devil, hehe._

The panic-stricken fox looked bravely at her, greatly chewing at his lip, before he tightened his jaw, and she could tell that he was going to say 'No' again. She had to admit though, he had _great_ control over his body, and that only made her go to more, 'persuasive', ways. She was damn determined to get her goal, not to mention that she had all the time in the world, so she could take her time, and honestly, she wouldn't mind the thought of sucking Foxy's cock for possibly hours, or even days. However, she suddenly had an idea, making her smirk, before she said,

"Alright, you're making me do this."

Pressing both of her breasts together, she placed his dripping member between them in her valley as close to her chest as possible and gently massaged it to relieve it from any stress by using both of her breasts to rub it carefully, making Foxy sigh in relief, until she gave him another lick, making him spasm.

"_ARRRGH!_"

Seeing it working, she then used her breasts to stroke his shaft between them, while licking the swelling head, and only that part. Then, when she saw a large amount of fluid that literally started dripping from his still hard erection, she started to suck tightly on the head while she licked it teasingly, each time tasting more and more of his delicious, trapped fluids. After only two more minutes, Foxy finally broke, unable to take the pressure anymore.

Gasping as he felt his erection swell to uncomfortable sizes, he yelled,

"Alright! Alright! You win! I want you, so badly! Just please, let me finish on you, please!"

Seeing his member swell to enticingly larger sizes, she pretended to ignore him, slightly enjoying the hot length that warmed up her chest, including her mouth whenever she licked or suckled on it.

"What's that, baby? Something you got to say?"

Foxy couldn't take it anymore as he was feeling himself almost exploding, only to become worse as he saw - and felt - Scarlet's tongue encircle the very tip of his length, which sometimes pressed itself forcefully into the small entrance as the horny vixen tried to get more of his fluid out, so he completely gave in, temporarily submitting to her.

"_ARGH!_ Please, let me, let me …"

"Let you what?"

He whined, muffling it in his mouth, until she started to swirl her tongue around the head so fast, he couldn't resist it, and surrendered, wanting to release so badly.

"Let me cum on you!"

She grinned at the last beg, before she gave him a sweet smile, saying,

"Alright."

She removed her breasts from caressing his stiff, trembling member, and then, using her mouth, she had to struggle with fitting his now massive length in her, yet she endured it as she had to then shove it down her throat, while still being able to apply a tight vacuum around his rod as she used her leftover hands to stroke the parts she uncovered, before she swallowed them again. And, just for fun, she purposefully moaned loudly for his enjoyment.

Foxy could feel the pressure build up until he almost cracked, before he finally let go, groaning loudly as he felt the blissful release as he could feel his member climax, letting his head fall onto the platform that he was chained to as he groaned with relief and satisfaction.

"Ahhh … _Scarlet_ …"

The vixen's eyes enlarged as she felt how much was released by him, and had a hard time trying to keep it down, even swallowing it, making it her own coolant, yet it eventually overflowed, dripping on the floor.

Gasping for breath, she pulled his member out, causing some to spurt onto her breasts, while cooing as well,

"Awww … are you okay?"

Receiving no reply from Foxy, she assumed that he passed out, making her chuckle.

"Oh well …"

* * *

Standing up, she didn't bother to dress yet as she removed the chains and cuffs from him, allowing him to move again. However, just as she had unlocked the last one, Foxy opened his eyes and lunged at her lightning fast, pinning her onto the ground, both of them nude.

Scarlet was about to push him off, thinking he was about to attack her, until he held her arms apart, before he roughly kissed her, while starting to then glide his hands down, rubbing her hips and the insides of her legs.

The vixen was shocked at this action, as she then started to feel herself heat up at the contact of the male fox's hands touching her everywhere, making her slightly moan as well into his mouth. She then felt one of his hands move down to her 'special spot', before he then closed off the kiss, looking at her.

Hesitantly, Scarlet said,

"Foxy, what are you planning to do ..?"

The vulpine licked his lips as if he was about to savor a meal, and said,

"I'll show you."

He then slid one of his fingers inside her, making her moan again, before he quickly silenced it with another kiss, as she felt the slight pain yet the immense pleasure caused by Foxy's fingers intruding inside her. She started to pant rapidly as he sped up the thrusting of his tiny finger, in and out, in and out, in and out …

Blushing, she looked at Foxy, who lay on top of her, before she felt something heavy and warm on her lap. Looking down, she immediately saw that it was his member, still ready for more, and she felt him shifting himself so that it aimed right at her entrance, but she then started to sweat when she saw that the width of his shaft was bigger than her entrance, which seemed almost helpless, just waiting to be penetrated.

Gulping, Scarlet held Foxy and told him to stop a moment, which he then asked,

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, Foxy, it's just that …"

"That?"

"Well, I … never had a man inside of me, so this is technically my first time … and I just don't know about the first pains …"

"But ... I thought ye were the leader of the Angel's Devils, so, ye know, I thought that you wouldn't be ... um ... how to put it this way ..."

"A virgin?"

"Y-Yeah ..."

"Well, how to put it _this_ way ... I didn't really _do_ it, I just _know _how to, not to mention that Diamond did most of the work by helping me, so the only type of intercourse I have ever done was oral ... but, not something like, this ..."

"Ah … I see …"

They sheepishly looked at each other, before Foxy kissed her again on the lips, saying,

"Don't worry, I'll be real gentle with you."

"Thank you …"

And with that, he used both of his hands to firmly grab her waist, until he slid in until his tip was inside of her, and he checked on her again. Like Lana, she eventually got over the pain, and told him to insert more, so he did, until he was about three quarters of the way in, and she moaned as he started to thrust in and out, slowly, and the vixen started to arch her back.

Breathing heavily, she relaxed herself, exposing her whole body to him, which only made him more heated, and started to move faster, until she started to almost scream. Taking her right breast, he toyed with it and applied suction as he pulled it back and forth with his mouth, even flicking the trapped nipple in his mouth with his tongue, making her whimper as he felt and used every part of her.

Foxy then took out his whole length from Scarlet, and before she asked him why, he slammed it back in to the hilt, making her gasp loudly as she felt herself being stretched out quickly and forcefully, much to her pleasure, and then grabbed tightly onto him as he proceeded to pound her mercilessly, feeling her hips being smacked whenever the vulpine would plow himself inside her again, causing her to she quietly whine at the sudden speed of the vulpine, starting to feel pretty heated herself. It took her roughly thirty minutes of the wonderful action before she felt herself coming close, and she told Foxy.

"I'm close …"

She then noticed a suspicious glimmer in his eye, but then forgot about it as he then sped up, literally slamming her into the wall until she felt herself releasing, but before she could, she felt something slide out of her, causing the blissful feeling of release to subside.

_Huh? _Scarlet thought as she saw, as well as feeling, that Foxy had drawn it out, and she told him to finish her up, with a slight pleading in her voice, as she desperately wanted to feel herself orgasm.

Smirking, the fox then said,

"Tell me you want me to."

It took her a moment of disbelief, but she realized that this was payback for her earlier treatment, yet she was soon becoming impatient, so she said,

"Just, just keep doing it! I don't need to tell you to!"

She caught her breath as he then positioned himself differently, until his head was level with her slit, looking at it. The vixen was about to ask him what the hell was he doing examining her entrance, until she felt something warm and slick enter her.

_Ooooooh …_

She let her tongue hang out as Foxy used his own to lick her entrance, enjoying the taste she gave off, and teased her constantly to make her beg as well, as he wanted his _own_ turn being the one in charge, as the fox didn't plan to become _completely_ submissive to the female. He just loved the feeling of her warm, wet and particularly tight insides as he slid in her, but this was almost as good as it. The vixen however was tearing herself up, wanting herself to release with his shaft inside of her, not his tongue, so she tried to get him to continue the previous position as before.

Panting as she looked at the head of the one who was licking her out with no sign of stopping, Scarlet said,

"Foxy, put it in, put it _in_! I need it!"

The fox looked up, smirking in triumph knowing that he had her in the palm of his hand, before saying tauntingly,

"Oh? Beg me then, that's the only way ye can make me do it."

"Foxy, please, I'm literally _begging_ you."

The crimson vixen's eyes were shining with pleading and desire as she wanted him to slam his large shaft into her, pounding her away silly, yet Foxy still looked at her, saying,

"Beg …"

And with that, he started to shift back down to her entrance, and quickly slid his tongue in and out with more force, causing her legs to nearly clench his head as she struggled to contain herself, but the male fox slyly held her legs apart, allowing him more access to her, and the vixen couldn't help herself, and eventually she gave in.

Meanwhile, Foxy couldn't help but feel more aroused with each sentence that was coming out of the beautiful vixen's mouth, feeling her squirm as she moaned hoarsely, and then dived his tongue in deeper, teasing her more as he licked out every inch of her, only progressing further as he listened to Scarlet.

"Okay, okay! Please, Foxy, _please_, I want you in me, _please_, I want you to do me! Agh … please … wait, no, not the tongue- NNNGH! … Please, I want you … why are you doing this, Foxy … come on, let me have what I want … _MMMMMMMM! ... _oh, screw it! F-ck ME! F-ck me until I cum, I-I want you inside of me! F-ck me! _PLEASE_!"

The male fox smirked as he heard her beg, and finally decided to let her have it, so he quickly shifted himself so that he was on top of her, roughly kissing her as he plowed mercilessly into her, making her moan loudly in his mouth as she tried to put up a fight with his own tongue, but he had the upper hand this time as they wrestled with their tongues.

He then flipped her onto her stomach, and held her arms as he proceeded to make her climax, watching his own hips colliding with her own well-toned rear. He decided to make her first time memorable, so he then forced her body to move so that he moved in and out as fast as he could possibly do, and held her outstretched arms as he grunted, repeatedly bringing out his shaft before he slammed it back in, earning even more screams of desire from the vixen as he pounded into her, until she started to feel the wonderful, steadily building up sensation of release.

Tongue limp, she panted harder as he drove further into her, to the point where she exploded, throwing her head back as she let out one more moan.

"_AHHHHHHHHH! FOXXXXYYYYY!_"

She felt her walls clench his member tightly as she felt excess coolant gush out of her, slightly hanging her head due to her exhaustion until she collapsed, light-headed on the floor, with Foxy chuckling, but then started to feel tired, and collapsed on top of her, panting slightly at the effort he used to make it last as long and good as he was able to.

After a moment, he helped her up, and proceeded to assist her to dress before they both left together, until they each had to go to their homes where they would prepare for Springtrap tomorrow.

Sighing, Scarlet kissed Foxy before she headed back to where she stayed with her friends, and the male fox walked back to his own home, happy for the love that had just blossomed between the both of them. However, he still worried of the challenge of Springtrap that lay ahead of him, and his allies…

But he could still remember the four words the crimson vixen had used for her exit, and he carried them home with him, smiling happily at what she had said.

_I love you, Foxy._


	36. A Plan and a Deal

Chapter 36 – A Plan and a Deal

The next morning, Foxy was quickly woken up by Horton, who immediately hid him from any windows or crowds in order to prevent from anyone realizing that he was still alive, as they made their way to the Angel's Devils home, which wasn't too far away, thankfully.

When they had barely made it, after they had bumped into a short-tempered ox, who yelled at them as they quickly evaded him and his anger, both animatronics quickly went inside the doors, and as they were walking around in the unlit space, they were shortly stopped when they suddenly felt blades poking at their throats from every direction, before a voice called out from the dark.

"Who is it?"

Gulping as he felt the tip of the blade tickle his throat, Foxy said,

"It's me, Foxy and Horton, let up, we got a something important to do right now, so let's get started."

He was relieved when the five females that surrounded them released their weapons, and then he had to cover his eyes for a quick moment as they turned on the bright lights, allowing them to walk further to a large metal table in the shape of a circle, and as the fox and the owl sat in the seats that they chose, they waited for the last two to come, which they did, when Argos and Marionette later caught up about half an hour later, and the nine members sat down.

The puppet was the first one to move, rolling out a large parchment diagram that he had brought with him, presenting the design and structure of the ring, where it showed Springtrap's podium that stretched out to the audience, giving him a good vantage point from there.

However, the paper further revealed that it contained many defenses, such as hidden slabs of metal that would slide out, revealing a large assortment of weapons, wiring that led to the circuitry of a retractable blast dome, and even down to the communicator Springtrap carried if he needed backup, which was no more than the size of a baseball.

Clearing his throat, Marionette raised his head up and spoke.

"As you can see by these designs, Springtrap has many advantages up his sleeves, some of which are almost impossible, or otherwise extremely difficult to overcome, however, he has a weak point for every strong asset he has."

Further unrolling the blueprints, the puppet showed that the wires that connected to the retractable blast shell and gun slots led down to a large battery underneath the stone foundation of the entire ring that was supporting it, connected by a vast and seemingly crowded and complicated tunnel system that the plans showed, and all of the entrances to get inside one of those tunnels was scattered around the area, where there were multiple places to easily access it, where it had one entrance for one tunnel each. One of them included the park, underneath a tree, a bar, and even one in the bathroom stall, and many other horrific places that they felt repulsed at, including the waste dumps.

Coughing, Marionette then added to his debriefing.

"Due to these, erm … locations' 'conditions', they are in public areas, where many people could easily see anyone else trying to get in, and since me, Argos, Horton, or especially Foxy cannot be seen around, since many people believe that we have already left, that leaves you five to discuss it. We already know where one entrance is, so that means that we don't have to look for one, the problem is what would happen if someone were to go in it, as the person needs to be quick, silent, and stealthy in order to find the battery generator."

The females didn't mind the possibly horrid conditions, as they knew that the mission was top priority, not them, and they quickly talked about it, before Liz nodded, flicking her tongue confidently.

"I can do it, where'sssss the placcce?"

She knew that Argos worried about her, which he did, but they both knew that the mission was first, otherwise it would probably never allow their relationship to last long, if she either got killed in another ring, or he was ran out by other rivals teams that wanted him for their own.

Horton then circled a specific area on the diagram, showing where it is, then gave the paper to her so she could have a better look at it. When she got it, she scanned her eyes over it, her eyebrows rising up in question, before she said,

"It'ssss really located there? It looks too obviousssss."

However, when she saw the males' passive faces, she knew that they weren't lying, so she sighed, accepting the task at hand. She was then guided by Argos to the designated location while the others stayed back, ready to come running out in case there was trouble.

Liz was then walked to the park, where the two lizards pretended to be on a date to avoid any suspicion, and since today was a bright, sunny day, many animatronics avoid each other as the reflected sunlight off of each other's metal would sometimes irritate many eyes, so they used that to their advantage to walk around in the open, and tried to find a quiet place to further talk about their mission. Finally, they were able to find a clear patch where no one was around, and Argos led her down there, both of them sitting down onto the soft, comfy-feeling grass.

Hissing, the male lizard filled her in on the plan, not too currently interested in the plant life.

"Do you know where the entranccce issss?"

Unfurling the map Marionette had marked and given her, the female lizard rolled it out, and adjusted it so that it would fit their surroundings, facing the top part of the paper towards the north, as it had indicated. After carefully scrutinizing it, she took the map's location of 'X', which symbolized the entrance, and ran her eyes towards the exact same spot in the park.

The hidden entrance was identified as a large boulder that stood in the middle of the clearing they were in. It was a decent-sized piece of granite that just sat there, polished smooth by the elements undeterred, since no one else could move it due to its massive weight. She looked at Argos to check it, which he gave the approval of, and then he started to outline the plan to her.

"Alright, here'sss the plan; you get inssside the entranccce by pussshing the button on the side of the rock, and then it will slide back, revealing a ladder. Onccce inssside, you have to climb down and make your way to the power box. Be warned though, there will be Ssspringtrap's henchmen patrolling inssside, in case if anyone does a rebellion, like we are doing now. Make sssure that they don't alert Ssspringtrap by knocking out their communicatorsss on them, they will be ssshaped like sssmall metal disks."

"The bigger problem will then be navigating your way around to the power sssourccce. You have the map?"

When Liz showed him the fresh sheet of paper containing the designs of the corridors, though she was confused when the male spoke about the button on the side of the rock, but she then figured that she would get to that later, so Argos nodded his approval and continued his briefing.

"You ssshould make sssure that you have it every time with you, as the corridorsss form, literally, a labyrinth. Intersssecting, those platformsss are literally made of sssolid iron, roughly in the diametersss of six inchesss thick, too tough for your axxxesss. You'll have to make do with wandering around there."

As he saw her uncertain expression, he knew that the risk was high as well, since it gave him trouble, thinking about her wandering alone in the great maze of metal, but he trusted her experiences being a fighter to get her through. He then gave her a hug, knowing that it would probably be the last time he would see her, and she hugged back, and they both held it for a long time, before they both knew they would take too long, and released each other, and Argos guided Liz to the rock.

The female lizard inspected the rock, looking for any anomalies, until she found a crack in the shape of a square, noticing that it looked too clean to be damaged. She tested it by dragging one of her fingers across the separated area, feeling it shift, almost as if it was attached …

Liz then applied pressure onto the squared area with the same finger, and jumped back as she heard the hissing, of not Argos, but of the door that appeared as it slid back, revealing a ladder embedded in the newly discovered hollow rock, leading downward.

When the male lizard nodded the 'go' signal at her, she started to climb down, but not before Argos grabbed her shoulder, quickly giving her a peck on the cheek, making her freeze momentarily, but then continued heading down, taking what might be her last peek of his face, and descended into the darkness below.

As she climbed down, rung by rung, she made a quick thought that she would get out alive, for everyone, especially Argos, where they could then spend their lives happily. She sighed happily, before continuing her descent into the black, midnight black abyss below.

Checking to make sure no one else was around, the male lizard quickly closed the door disguised in the rock, so that no one would suspect anything of the rebellion, before walking back to the building where the rest of the team waited.

He couldn't help but worrying over what might happen to Liz, but he knew that she would complete it, and he also thought sadly of the possibility of her getting killed. Clenching his jaw, he strode onward, knowing that if she was, he would only fight harder against Springtrap and his lackeys.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Angel's Devils building, the others patiently waited for Argos to return, and to pass the time, they all reviewed the plan so that they would be certain enough to not make a mistake, even if blindfolded, if that situation happened.

Marionette was currently reminding the two teams of what to do when the power was successfully deactivated by Liz, yet the three females, Diamond, Lana, and Scarlet, were becoming bored of the male's lectures, as it only progressed to more complicated and technical details.

Penny however, didn't feel bored at all, as she was already asleep on the table, snoozing, yet the puppet didn't notice the action as his back was turned against them as he pointed to certain spots on the board. Foxy and Horton were both awake by anxiety, in the slight chance that they might slip up, so they paid careful attention.

Marionette drew the outline of Springtrap's private shelter, made as a room behind the curtained entrance of the podium, which wasn't that far of a distance away from it, and stressed on major key parts of the operation, while stating it in both militaristic tone and attitude.

"Once Liz has cut off the power, we rush inside to his office, as the doors can't be operated due to the loss of power, and remove any resistance _first_, do not just attack Springtrap, as he is actually stronger than most of the fighters here. In fact, that is how he has maintained his power all these years, by holding his position as champion of the ring."

This caused Foxy to raise an eyebrow, before asking Marionette,

"Then how come we don't just teleport inside his office? We could then just wipe him out easily as the doors are closed, preventing him aid from the outside."

The puppet turned around to the fox's question, but first noticed the hawk sleeping. Frowning, he walked up to her, before roughly grabbing her shoulders, literally thrashing her awake while yelling,

"WAKE UP PENNY!"

Her eyes immediately bugged out in shock, making her fall back, sheepishly looking at the other amused faces that stared at her, and brought herself back up in her chair. Nodding to Foxy, Marionette answered his question.

"That would have been possible, but you see, Springtrap doesn't have ordinary metal doors. You know those chains that were … used on you yesterday?"

That brought the three other female's attention as Foxy subconsciously turned his head away from them, hiding the burning up face as he remembered the chains, which allowed them to stop him, and also allowed the females to … ahem, seal the deal for their help.

However, he then paid attention back to the puppet, who was smiling nervously, and he said.

"Ye, I remember the chains from yesterday. What about them?"

Sighing in relief that Foxy wasn't going to attack him, Marionette answered more calmly.

"Well, Springtrap's doors are made of the same metal, which means that it won't let us go there."

"Why? If it's just metal, how can it prevent us from teleportation?"

The puppet hesitated, wondering if he should tell them the origins of the substance, and when he saw the doubting eyes of the fox, he decided that it would be necessary for them to understand. Nodding, he started his explanation.

"Do you remember the basics on the principles of it, teleportation? It's when you focus your mind, your CPU, to separate itself from the physical body, allowing it to go into a mental state. That's exactly what I made the metal from to counter-act it."

He lowered his eyes as he saw Foxy, eyes wide in disbelief, who then said.

"You mean, you used …"

The puppet bit his lip, knowing that either it would end in an argument, or just a shocked group, and decided to take that chance, knowing that either way they would expect the real answer.

"Yes, I used the CPUs from the animatronics I had beaten or killed to form the metal."

A hush fell over the building as Marionette described how it was made.

"Using my fallen enemies' parts, I had given them to Argos, who was experimenting with a different type of weapon, not of the physical types, but on the mental, spiritual plane, due to my ability, and Foxy's. He always wondered if there was anyway to stop it in case someone else had the power to teleport as well, so he fiddled with them, day and night."

"He had found a way, and it was quite ingenious, for when Horton examined some of the CPU units that were collected, he still found small traces of electricity in the circuits, and we had identified the ones with enough power in it to last decades, or centuries, if needed to. Argos had melted the CPUs partially, in order to shape it into the chains, yet not too much as the damage the circuits to allow the electricity to flow. Turned out those circuits were still pieces of conscious minds from the fallen."

"When he was done, we experimented with it by having it draped around me, and immediately I couldn't move, I was immobilized, so he quickly took it off, and we regarded it as a success. But, there was a catch, as the strength of the 'spirit' metal, as we called it ... depended on how much pain and struggle the deceased source had experienced."

"The chains the Angel's Devils used on you were the most resilient, as they came from the CPUs of some of the strongest opponents I had ever faced in my past, rest their poor souls, however, Springtrap was able to learn about the technique by placing spies when we didn't know, so he was able to replicate the process that made the metal, which he then fabricated into his doors. The good thing is that he didn't know how strong the CPUs had to be, so he inadvertently mixed in a ton of weak units that could barely support the teleportation barrier, yet it still prevents us from passing it. To do so, would have to make us take out a large part of our energy to push ourselves through it, which could weaken us greatly. That leaves us with our original plan sticking."

It took a while for Foxy to eventually nod his agreement, surprising the others as he said.

"I rather have the chance of all of us staying alive, rather than have catch Springtrap off guard with te chance of 'un of us dying, alright, I'm in."

The others agreed with the plan, and then Marionette dismissed them, allowing them to take a break to loosen up. As he and Horton went to take a quick nap, thinking about various strategies, Foxy went to practice some more in the training room.

The fox asked Lana for directions, who pointed him in the direction of it, and went to make sure that he was still in shape. When he got there, he immediately spotted the weights and smiled, remembering how he spent tiring hours with Marionette yelling at him to work harder.

Wrapping his hands around the dumbbell without bothering to read how heavy it was, he hefted it above his head, making sure he held it firmly, before letting it back down, and repeated the process, causing him to slowly, but steadily work his arms.

After he set it down, he took a breather, but then yelped out loud as he felt a sudden coldness flash against his left cheek, making him jump up. He was about to punch whoever did it, until he saw that it was Diamond, who held a bottle of coolant, wearing an easy smile.

Returning her smile, he took the offered coolant, and she watched him drink it until it was empty before she looked at the weight, and read out the number printed on it.

"7 Tons? That's more than I can lift."

Chuckling, Foxy replied.

"Aye, it's not too hard, and thanks for the liquids."

"No problem, besides, we all need to be ready to face Springtrap."

"Yea, I suppose that's true."

They then spent a silent moment before the cheetah spoke again, but it was not what Foxy was expecting to hear.

"Do you like Scarlet?"

"Um, well, you see, it's not what you-"

Shaking her head, Diamond then told him to follow her, so he did, leading him to the washroom, where both Lana and Scarlet were, looking at Foxy before they nodded at their friend. The dark red fox looked quizzically at them, saying,

"What's going on? And why are we in the washing room for no apparent reason?"

He wasn't given an answer as Lana spoke up.

"Get in the tub."

"Excuse me, lassie?"

He was then dragged by Scarlet and Diamond into a water-filled tub, which Lana then turned on the heat, causing the liquid to bubble, as well as raising the temperature of Foxy's interior to rise to uncomfortable levels, since he was also wearing his armor. Quickly, to avoid getting burned, he took off his armor, and tried to get out, but then they pushed him back in.

_Splash!_

Spitting out water, he was about to yell at what they were doing until they jumped in, forcing him to sit in the tub as they all undressed as well. Foxy nervously clenched his left hand as he hid his right hook behind his back as the three stared at him, until he spoke again.

"What is this about?"

Diamond shifted herself so that she would be comfortable in the water, before she felt relaxed enough to say,

"We know that you like Scarlet."

Stricken, he took a quick glance at the crimson vixen as well, but he could see her being untroubled by it, which only made him more confused.

"Scarlet, do you know what this is about?"

He saw her hesitate for a moment, knowing that whatever she planned to say wasn't easy, so he let her take her time to say the words. Finally, she said,

"Diamond and Lana both agree that I can have you, since I like you the most, romantically speaking, but, there are certain conditions that we, you and I, have to agree to."

"Such as?"

This time she appeared to have even greater difficulty then before, but she finally spit out the words.

"Well, you see, we _can_ be a couple," To this she blushed at. "Diamond and Lana would respect that, but whenever we have the 'special occasion', they would like to be in it."

Foxy was uncertain about this, looking to the cheetah and black vixen, saying incredulously,

"And both of ye are _okay_ with the proposition?"

The two females nodded. Turning back to Scarlet, he could see that she was fidgeting nervously, causing ripples in the water as she looked down, and wetting her lips apprehensively. The dark red fox could feel even more heated as he had to decide whether to accept the deal while happening to be in a pool of steaming water, correction, in a pool of steaming water with three _unclothed _females in it.

Finally he spoke, but this time to only Diamond and Lana.

"Only whenever me and Scarlet 'do it', and you'll both still recognize us as a couple?"

The cheetah added a little more explanation as she was trying to shake out the water from her head fur.

"Well, not every time, just some times, it's not like we're letting you go _that_ easily."

Turning away from the feline, he faced Lana, who was surprisingly serene, despite him knowing that she was the most shy in matters like this.

"And you, Lana?"

The black and white vixen nodded her head slowly.

"I'll still regard you as a friend, which is probably what separates between Scarlet and me. I would still prefer to have an informal relationship, while she prefers something more, secure."

Sighing, Foxy rubbed his head, his eyes darting between the three females, especially Scarlet, who looked at him with a look of understanding in her eyes, showing that whether or not he agreed, she would still love him. Seeing this, he then confidently said,

"I'll accept the offer. Scarlet, come here please."

As the happy vixen walked over, she was surprised when he dragged her down with her until they were eye level, before he kissed her. He could feel her smile as she kissed back, and heard the clapping of her two friends behind her, happy that she was happy with Foxy the most.

He could finally have someone he loved, someone to care for, and for someone to spend his life with. He was happy, possibly happier then he had been so far, or ever could be. How he wished the feeling, or the moment, would last forever, or at least a long time, yet he felt like he was eating away at himself, knowing what will eventually happen later on when they would confront Springtrap ...


	37. Deployment

Chapter 37- Deployment

When the two red foxes had finished kissing, Lana had started to drain the tub as Diamond tossed them all white fluffy towels, which they used it to dry themselves, carefully removing the water from their fur without tearing off any loose fibers. As the three females started drying themselves, making sure to not get wet, they were all happy in how well the arrangement was, as they would never dishonor a deal once made. It was part of their code of fighting in the ring, and it felt good to have a sense of order in the area of well-known hostility.

Foxy took some extra time drying himself, and while doing it he politely told them to leave him in private, yet they refused to, asking what was wrong, which he didn't say what it was. After a few minutes of asking repeatedly however with no answers, they left him to dry, and as they waited outside in the hallways, they soon became impatient with worry if Argos would come to signal that it was ready, and Foxy still didn't finish drying.

After five minutes, they became impatient, and they immediately went in the room Foxy was in, and what they saw made them fall on the floor in laughter in front of the now reddening fox. For when they went in, they saw the blushing fox's fur to be extremely puffy, which caused him body to look plushy, like a toy, which they thought made him look silly.

As the male fox saw them in, he angrily yelled at them, and the sight of the angry, puffed-up red fox was too much for the females, causing them to almost choke with hysterics. Finally, much to Foxy's relief, they stopped, however they still had slight bits of giggling in between talking.

Scarlet was the first to speak.

"Hahaha, Foxy, I never thought that you could ever look like-_pffffft_-hahahahaha!"

Diamond then walked over to the vulpine, feeling his fur as she ruffled it playfully.

"Heh, it's soft, who knew a tough guy like you can have fur as soft as this? Heeheehee."

Lana immediately hugged him, slightly shaking him as if he were a big kid toy, saying,

"Awwwww, you're so adorable looking, like a red, plushy, huggable pillow!"

Foxy grumbled in complaint, but then endured it until they stopped teasing him, and his fur settled down. He then put on his clothes, and went to the main room, where Marionette and Horton still slept, waiting for Argos to return with the signal.

Exhaling, he sat down in the chair, and then each of the females that had passed him gave him a smile and a pat on the head, reminding him of the drying incident, much to his distress, before they then waited patiently for the male lizard to return.

They didn't have to wait long.

After a few minutes of waiting, they heard the footsteps of Argos before they saw the lizard himself, nodding at them, and Foxy awoke Marionette and Horton, to which they awoke quickly, immediately preparing to head to the ring, where the puppet would meet with Springtrap, which was where they would then attack him.

In order to hide the fox to not attract any attention, they had him contained in a box where it originally held his armor, but inside was him in it, wearing the armor to save space in the air tight container. He didn't need to worry about losing air; he was a animatronic, and those never needed fresh air to drive their body, and could always be repaired easily if damaged, unless torn apart to no recovery, to do that would mean to crush the CPU.

Foxy stood still as he thought of how to fight Springtrap, not wanting to bang his head against the metal case he was in to give away his position, and was stuck, only being able to hear, not see, what was going on around him. He was also trapped, meaning he was at the mercy of his friends, and wouldn't be able to get out unless his friends told him to, as the box was locked by a voice recognition mechanism.

Meanwhile, as Horton dragged the box using a cart, Foxy could feel himself on his back, staring at the metal ceiling that made his small world, and he imagined of how, soon, he and his friends were going to beat the ring master, and assume proper control of the ring.

He passed his time by thinking of new rules to make for the ring. Should they still keep the fight to death notion? Yes, they should, but not as often, and should be more on the first to yield or give up. Liking the idea, he stuck to it, then thinking of how the ring master could only be gained control by a fight to the death, in order to prevent any mutinies.

However, all of that depended on if Liz had successfully completed her mission.

* * *

_Down in the tunnels underground ..._

* * *

_Clank ..._

_CLANK ..._

_**CLANK!**_

Liz forced her foot onto the metal rung, not minding the slight pain that came from her foot, as it was the least of her frustration, since the lizard was really becoming pissed off. How far did this goddamn ladder go down? She climbed for about ten minutes, and yet she _still_ didn't touch solid ground. Hissing, she was almost about to just jump down, thinking she could handle it, until her foot finally touched a hard metal surface, cool and smooth.

Sighing with relief, she went off the ladder, taking out her map as she did so, seeing where she was. Horton had conveniently marked out where she was, which was a small red dot, and he did get her as close as possible to the power source. However, there was still a large distance, according to her calculations, as it was about another ten minute walk there, depending on the amount of security there. She did want a challenge though, something she could take head-on, something she needed to work for, not something that made her feel ordinary, like an errand boy.

She wasn't disappointed.

As soon as she peeked around a corner of the maze, where the map indicated for her to head to, she heard the loud footsteps and the voices of guards that were patrolling the hallways, but she was able to hear their conversation.

"Man, you know that I really betted on Foxy, from Marionette?"

"Yeah, I betted on him to, but I guess five elites against one solo was too much to ask for, huh?"

She heard the first voice sigh. "Yep, and I placed such a large one. Well, at least I got some from the other matches he won; actually, he won all of them, hah! Shame that he had to lose to those five girls though, I would've liked to see at least a _guy_ as the champion for once."

"Ah, shut up, you're just saying that 'cause you got more than me in the brokers. Let's keep patrolling."

Hearing them walk away, she then slunk out of the corner, quickly heading down to every corner that it mentioned on the map, each time readying her axes in case she got caught. She didn't, and she progressed this for several minutes, until she finally saw that she was nearly through, just one more corner. Turning her head, she then walked down one last corridor to where it would lead to the generator, until she was face to face with a guard.

The guard immediately fumbled for the communicator alarm, which was on his shoulder, but Liz reacted quicker by swinging down her left axe on his shoulder blade, severing the connection. He was almost able to scream for help, until she forcefully covered his mouth, before sharply twisting it 270 degrees, feeling the wires snap and fry at the sudden heat and friction. Letting the body fall to the floor with a clank, she hid it quickly behind some junk that was lying around, and then walked towards the end of the hallway, which showed a door in it.

Checking the map, she saw that it was the correct one, and opened it. Inside, she saw the metal box, where Horton had taught her how to dismantle and destroy it, and she already knew how to do the mission beforehand. She also saw several more guards, about three, standing frozen as they saw the female lizard walk in with an oil-dripping ax. They, like the former guard, grabbed for their communicators, but she was already upon them.

"Come and getssss sssssome!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the surface ..._

* * *

By the time he got up to thinking about further changes for the ring, Foxy could suddenly feel himself abruptly stopped, and heard a lot of busy talking outside, of both the females and the males that guided him, hidden, through the crowd, towards the stadium.

He then heard them starting to talk to the guard to the ring master's domain, who was one of only many that guarded the stronghold. Using his ears, he was able to hear bits of conversation, in fact he would even able to hear most of it as he placed his ear on the ceiling, and with each sentence being said, he only became more ready.

"You want a private meet with Springtrap? Sure, I suppose that's fine, but why does the metal box have to come with you?"

Foxy froze as the person, a male, questioned the position of the container he hid in, and then he heard Argos say.

"It'ssss part of my collection of piecessss, ssssome that Sssspringtrap had requesssted to see, since he wanted to be reminded of the good, old times before, which was about when me, Horton, and Marionette fought."

"Your pieces of 'art', right? Well, I suppose _I_ could let you in, for the price of any piece of my choice from there …"

The insulting voice came from a new source, one that sounded cocky, and definitely full of greed as Foxy could even feel his excitement of the possibility of getting one of the lizard's gear, despite not seeing him directly. He then heard Argos deny the offer of the second guard, his voice dripping with scorn.

"Ssssorry, _boy_, but thessse are only meant to be ssshown to Sssspringtrap, he ssspecifically sssaid ssso, which meansss that you let usss through, or he getsss angry. Bessssides, you probably wouldn't know how to usssse them effectively, you aren't built for it, and would only causssse more damage towardssss yoursssself."

The fox could feel his irritation grow as the young, arrogant voice replied.

"Hah! I don't believe you, _old man_, you're probably not as tough as they say, and I say you're_ weak_. Those fights I heard people say about you? Not bad, I could probably do better, and you're all run down and useless. On the other hand, perhaps you ladies would like to hang out some other time, preferably the bar? I know some great things we could do there."

Foxy wrestled with himself, almost on the brink of exploding when he focused on the other male insulting, then flirting with the females, right in front of them, which was probably one of the stupidest moves he could ever know for getting girls, not that he did it himself, fortunately, he just never liked it when another person disrespected another as the inferior.

He was relieved as the first guard, obviously sounding more respectful and discipline, nearly shouted his top off at the much younger guard, his baritone voice shaking the air around him with fear.

"I told you not to insult these people, idiot! These people are Argos, Marionette, Horton, and most of the Angel's Devils, all highly respected members here, and yet you treat them like they are just playthings. Unacceptable! Do you even have the _reputation_ similar to them? No! Now get back to the gym to train, and as Argos had said, you're too weak to be one of Springtrap's guards!"

The fox smiled as he heard the protesting youngster.

"B-b-but, I already did them, besides, who cares about these people? They are old, it's time the ring has new prodigies, they're way too old for today, in fact, I, myself, would probably be able to-"

He could hear the insolent guard choking as he heard Marionette, who he guessed was holding him up by the throat, as he heard the anger-filled words of the puppet.

"Ah, so you say that you are better then us, punk? Alright," he then heard a thump, as if he had dropped him on the ground, before he continued, "fight us, would you, and let's see if you got what it takes to be a fighter."

Foxy barely listened on the argument for more than ten seconds, as he then heard a loud crack, and plenty of whining, before Marionette stated.

"You're guard pal is correct, you're too slow to make an attack, you're punches are sloppy and misguided, and your attitude is horrendous."

He then heard the more experienced guard yell at the hapless younger guard.

"NOW GO DO THOSE PRACTICES!"

The fox heard scampering, before he heard the present guard calm down, speaking in a more monotone voice.

"I apologize for that one, he was newly recruited, yet his ego always gets the best of him. He always gets into trouble like this, ignorance is something I'll have to beat out of him. Alright, I suppose you can go to Springtrap, you do know where he is right? He's in the same room, he's never changed where he stays."

"In that case, I know where he is."

"Alright, good day to you then, Marionette, Argos, Horton, Angel's Devils."

And with that, the echoing of footsteps could be heard, until it receded into silence, then feeling himself being pulled along a long hallway. He then felt the sharp turn of a corner to the right, then another to the right, and finally a left, before stopping, the puppet knocking on what sounded like a door, while calling out.

"Springtrap, it's me, Marionette, I want to talk for a moment."

Foxy then heard shuffling of both metal and some clanking, before he finally heard the golden rabbit answer in a deep tone.

"Ah, Marionette, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Come in, of course we can talk about something, just what is it, may I ask?"

He then felt himself being dragged forward a minute, before he was sharply stopped, causing his head to hit the side of the box, catching the grunt of pain in his mouth, not wanting to reveal himself to the now suspicious Springtrap, but then felt himself being pulled forward again.

* * *

_Back at the tunnels underneath ..._

* * *

Sighing, Liz made sure that her axes were clean as she surveyed the strewn bodies of the former guards, chuckling as she thought about how she easily defeated three. She had first thrown her axe at the one with his hand closest to his communicator, then threw her second to the second closest, both destroying the devices. Charging at the third one, who was stiff with fear, she easily overwhelmed him as she leaped at him, tearing off his device, before she did a brutal uppercut that made him flip, before smashing his head on the concrete.

After she then dealt with the two other disabled opponents, she proceeded to look at the generator. It was a shiny, silver box that contained multiple symbols of electricity, such as "Don't Touch!" and "Warning: Electric!". Taking out the scrap of paper Horton included with the map, she opened the panel, seeing multiple types of wiring insides, ranging from thick, massive cords, to thin delicate ones no more than a hair's width.

Ordinarily, she would have just ripped them all out, but the owl explained that in doing so would cause either for a signal to be sent, or for the whole thing to activate a massive self-destruct, killing whoever tried to dismantle it. So, she had to follow directions, and looked at the guide, saying that she needed to sever the thick yellow cord, then a thin green one, and then cross them, making sure they were in contact. Doing so would overload the green wire with the much larger power from the yellow one, causing the generator to implode, effectively destroying it.

It only took her a few minutes to find the right cords, cut them, and then cross them, watching the sparking jumping and dancing around as the generator finally died with a low hum. She patted herself on the back smiling, a job well done.

Suddenly, she heard multiple enemies coming towards her position at a very fast pace and guessed that they had found the body of the one she had killed in the hallway. Grinning, she nervously checked her surroundings, before finally bursting out of the room, bowling over the shocked guards as she collided into them, forcing her way through, before running, trying to find the map she had, but realized that she had left it at the room.

Cursing herself, she could only continue to flee as she heard more footsteps, this time a lot quicker, following behind her, as she tried to find the ladder that would lead her out of the underground prison.

* * *

"So, what is it that you wish to talk about, Marionette?"

Foxy, inside the box, could hear the golden rabbit address the puppet, yet he sensed something wrong. The atmosphere felt tense, as if everything was being pulled like a rubber, just waiting to snap. He then heard the doors close behind him, yet he couldn't see anything due to the infernal case he was trapped in, and resisted the urge to just burst out of the container, as he knew that they needed the element of surprise to overpower Springtrap, as they weren't sure if Liz was able to complete her mission yet, they could only hope.

In Marionette's mind, he was sweating, badly, since it all depended on Liz, who they weren't sure if she made it, and they had to make their move, going after Springtrap before he made it behind the doors. As he, Argos, Horton, the present Angel's Devils, and the hidden Foxy walked in, he turned his head sharply around, seeing that the guards closed the door behind them. Suspicion turned to worry as he started to see something forming on the rabbit's face, what was it?

He wasn't able to read Springtrap's emotions well, as the rabbit, like him, and Foxy, were now controlled, as each animatronic was able to manipulate their thoughts, making them more resistant to mental reading to those who tried to scan their emotions. This was part of what made them appear rugged and intimidating, as the lesser, former teams, minus the Angel's Devils, weren't able to tell the emotions that showed on either their face, or body, only their minds.

The puppet frowned, saying,

"Springtrap, why have you closed the doors? I know that your men have to pull them closed, since they aren't battery operated, and it can give them great stress. So why do it now?"

The golden rabbit retorted by shooting back,

"What is it that you want to talk about that? Forget the door, why do you want to talk with me, with the Angel's Devils at your side, unless it's not what I think it is?"

Seeing that Springtrap had a pretty good idea of what was happening, Marionette decided to lay down his cards, slowly though, not enough to send him running for safety.

"You know what I'm going to talk about, you've led this ring for too long, and you force animatronics to fight each other, to the death, for the sport of others! I'm asking you to consider letting go of your control."

Sneering, the golden rabbit walked only closer to the puppet, leering at him with a single, glassy, gray tinted gaze.

"Is it that wrong? Have you seen what the people have done to others like us? They throw us away, they give us no mind, and any other friendly animatronic the dead ones know now, are also _dead._ It doesn't matter anymore. You _know_ of how the others threw us out, and I controlled this ring through that, I made others to my will to prevent them from uprising, and the fighting to death slogan worked well. I have more power, weaponry, and fame than any other animatronic."

Pursing his lips, Marionette replied,

"I have to admit with you on your argument with the fighting to the death, and of how humans can be, yet this is still flawed! So many years of killing, it will gain you nearly nothing, and this will still cause more to suffer at the hands of you."

"You have always thought of that way, Marionette, but that's how it is, whether you like it or not! It just is part of the ring, as it should be, it will always be like this, otherwise they will rebel against you. I am the best leader because I embrace this concept, unlike you."

After that unsteady silence filled the whole room, the puppet finally sighed, speaking in a sad tone.

"Springtrap, with what you had just said, you are forcing me to take this action. I sincerely hoped that we could work things out, my friend, but it seems that you leave me no choice. You are not fit to remain leader of the ring, it is time for a new one. Now, my friends, attack!"

Immediately, Foxy prepared himself to be released as they all drew out their weapons, surprising Springtrap and his guards, who immediately drew out their own weapons, which consisted mostly of guns and clubs. The bodyguards sprang at the group in the center of the gathering, yet were easily knocked back by the more deadly arms of the rebels.

The golden bunny angrily yelled at his men, saying,

"Idiots! They are fighters! Guns won't work on them, and certainly they won't be affected by those blunt clubs!"

Springtrap ran back to the podium, which was seated outside, causing the others to try and catch up with him, until they saw him jam the button on the wall, making them wait with bated breath to see if Liz completed her mission successfully.

The golden rabbit's face, which was originally smiling, now started to drop as he saw the door not working, and when he tried to activate the weaponry from his stage, it was to no avail, as if the entire structure died, the realization dawning on him as he recognized what they had done.

"You cut the power." He mumbled, shocked that they were able to do it. "You got past all the guards that were in the underground structure of the ring, and cut the power rig, impossible."

"No, it's not impossible, it's just really hard to do, since Liz had to cut it off while avoiding the multiple guards that roamed around that labyrinth, before escaping."

What Scarlet had said was only half true, as the lizard had been able to cut the power, yet she still struggled to escape from the maze as guards chased her continuously.

* * *

_Down in the tunnels ..._

* * *

Panting, Liz turned the next corner, cautiously looking out, seeing a large group from far off running in her direction, and quickly hid, pressing herself to the corridor, and saw their backs as they went in the other path that led straight down, letting herself to regain her breath as soon as she saw them gone.

Groaning, she rubbed her head, before pushing herself forward again, looking for the ladder that would lead her back to the surface. Since she had foolishly left the map at the room, and was hurriedly trying to get back to the surface unguided, this was currently taking twenty minutes, even more slowed as she had to dodge more of Springtrap's men, barely able to take down four on her own while taking out the communicators.

She also received some wounds, including a slashed leg, a punched arm, and a throbbing shoulder, all of them threatening her chances of escaping. Fortunately, she wasn't dumb, as she remembered her way back, and fought her way there, finally seeing the ladder that led up. Unfortunately however, she also saw the guards that patrolled it. Growling, she then leapt quietly over their heads, not alerting them of her presence, and her axes swiftly killed them, before hurriedly climbing back up.

As she started to see that the ladder was almost near the top, she could see some crack in the door, letting daylight in, she then heard the angry shouts from below, and started to feel the ladder shuddering, before she knew it, they were climbing after her. Quickening her pace, she frantically opened the fake door, slamming it back into the surprised guard who almost got her, causing him to fall back down into the black abyss.

After she heard crashing noises from the rock, she quickly ran towards the ring, where she saw something that frightened her. There on the podium was Springtrap, being confronted by her friends, and when she saw him press the door button, she prayed that it worked right, and smiled when the female lizard saw the flabbergasted face of the golden rabbit, before it turned to panic. Running up through the hallways, she proceeded to the main room, rejoining where her friends were, as well as meeting the guards that were about to attack them. She was behind them, so she quickly took them out, not even giving them a chance, and quietly snuck up behind her friends to tell them that she got them all. When she got near the doorway, she was about to throw her ax at what she thought was a guard, but stopped and smiled when she saw that it was Argos.

Looking around to make sure that all of the guards were down, the male lizard suddenly felt someone tapping his shoulder, causing him to sharply turn around, meeting Liz's green eyes. Relieved, he quickly hugged her, before he explained what to do, which was basically make sure that Springtrap stayed on the podium, but when he was about to give her another kiss, he saw more guards rush behind her. Pushing her away so that she wouldn't get hurt, he was able to block the first swing that came at him, knocking the opponent away.

The female lizard was about to yell at him for why he pushed her away, until she saw the sword blocked by Argos, immediately returning to the fighting, drawing out her axes, and cut them straight through the repelled opponent. They then both saw more guards coming, too much to handle, before they had to make a retreat to the main room where all of the others kept the ring master still.

The male lizard took his time greeting back the female, and he quickly flashed a smile at Liz, saying,

"Glad you made it, Lizzzzzzz, I wasssss hoping that you would return."

Liz had to smile at that, before she hissed, saying,

"Of courssse, Argossss, bessssidessss, my friendssss need my help, and ssso do you, handsssome."

This earned the male lizard some nervous coughing, before he replied.

"Yeah, I jussst hope that they don't need too much help …"

Liz grimly nodded, saying,

"I hope ssso too, they could probably be able to take out Springtrap on their own."

The mentioned rabbit was nervously scanning the situation, trying to assess what was happening on so he could do something about it, not _wait_ about it, damn it! He mused that they came in through a surprise meeting, and that got through most of the resistance, yet he could feel his communicator beeping quietly, pulsing, causing him to ease up slightly, knowing that help was on the way.

Still though, he should really hire better guards, which he always meant to do, but usually forgot it, leading up to this catastrophe. The former guards charged at the elite team with nothing but guns and clubs, and those guns were made to kill off the cheaper, easier to penetrate animatronics that were rowdy, which consisted usually of spectators or fans that didn't have the best metal on them, and the clubs didn't even make a dent. Stupid!

He guessed that it was all up to him now, so he then thought up of an idea, now starting to make him smile with grimace, knowing that he had not done it in a while, yet with his built, he should be able to do it as before. He fought to keep this position, so it looks like that he would have to keep it the same way, and he won't as hell lose it _this_ easily.

Marionette, who was making sure that Springtrap didn't make any moves, was suddenly surprised when he heard the golden rabbit's calm, humorous voice.

"So, you plan to take over my ring?"

"Yes, we are, for the sake of the others, you can't just force them to fight to the death."

"Well then, _Marionette_, it looks like it will have to be that way."

Upon this, the puppet immediately was wary of Springtrap's motives, as he then saw his hand sliding towards something in the interior wall of the podium, which was curved outwards to the crowd, yet was kept at waist level to show the leader of the ring proudly.

As soon as he saw his attention shift, Springtrap immediately pulled on the wall, only not tearing it apart, but it separated, making it seem as if he had make it grow a skin around the entire structure, concealing himself inside a shell of high density armor. He then felt his alarm beep more rapidly, making him grin, knowing that his guards were coming close, and then opened a secret compartment from the ground, which wasn't electricity powered, and reached down …

Marionette, seeing that Springtrap had been fast enough to pull out his blast shell, called out to the others, but the words died in his throat as he saw the guards come into the giant room, totaling their nine against fifty. Hesitantly, he saw their shocked expressions on his friends' faces, and then they were forced to fight the guards, in order to focus more on the golden rabbit when they were done, as they couldn't risk being ambushed by further reinforcements.

Remembering, Diamond quickly ran to the metal case Foxy was in, who was repeatedly banging it, sensing that something was wrong. She spoke the word "Open" and the lock released, allowing Foxy to jump out, shaking himself slightly to air out, just before the fight started, and drew his blade, roaring with defiance at the guard's orders to stay down.

"Stay down, Angel's Devils, and _The Castoffs!_ Stay down, and drop your weapons, and you will be spared!"

Growling, he and the others rushed at them, their weapons gleaming with malice as the vulpine bellowed.

"NEVER!"

Charging, the puppet leaped onto the first startled guard, before the eight others followed him, causing the fight between the two opposing forces. Horton wasn't able to do much since he wasn't a good fighter, so he tried to go to the ones that appeared to be the most weak, or wounded by Marionette, stabbing them lethally with a small sword he carried, since he never trained with weapons, only with designing them, and was doing pretty good at it, carefully weaving between the two opposing sides as he quickly finished one guard after another with patience, not risking to attack headlong.

The whole Angel's Devils team acted as one, dodging, kicking, punching, or slicing away the attackers as they wandered too close, each of them using their expertise that showed through their technique as they continued forward with their fight. Argos and Foxy assisted each other, back to back as they bowled over more and more enemies as they wielded their swords with lethal precision.

After roughly several minutes of the fighting, they stumbled out, holding multiple wounds that coursed over their bodies, yet they were still active and ready for more. Coughing up oil, Foxy could feel the R.O.C.O.M. repairing him, until he felt brand new, and looked at his friends. Argos, Horton, and Marionette all looked the same since they also took in the micro bots, yet the females looked in worse shape, sporting scratches and wounds.

The fox walked up to them, immediately tapping a single finger on their damages, feeling the tiny worker coursing out of his finger, repairing their metalwork. After about five minutes of rough healing, they all nodded thankfully to him, before they paid their attention back to Springtrap, who had taken off the shell.

Except now, he was armed.

Foxy growled as he saw the gear Springtrap was in, which was a black armored suit rimmed with red, with the chest plate covering his entire body, except his head, of course, which made his bulk look bigger. He also carried a large sword that rivaled his, except it showed signs of rusting and age, yet it still carried a sinister appearance, shining black in the sun. He also felt the grey, emotionless gaze that the golden animatronic carried as he rose, before his enemy took the first move.

They all got into stance as the ring master walked towards them, his footsteps pounding on and off the stone tiles as he slowly progressed to them.


	38. The Fall, and The Rise, Of a Rule

Chapter 38- The Fall, and the Rise, of a Rule

Both teams expected the following behavior from the long-time ruler as the golden rabbit bellowed out in a loud, invoking voice, echoing across the air that surrounded him, making sound waves running in fear until they either hit a wall, or went to an animatronic's ear.

"I am Springtrap, leader of this ring, the strongest of all the fighters here! I control weapons deadlier than any one person, with the strength of more than five! If you wish to challenge me, then you wish to fight with death itself!"

He chuckled, seeing the nine against him, before he saw something behind him that made him smile even wider as a plan came to his mind. The golden rabbit then sheathed his blade, surprising them, before he turned out to the crowd that formed in the center of the open ring, spreading out his arms.

"Attention, people! Now my leadership is being challenged by Marionette and the Angel's Devils, and Foxy!"

The people were shocked, before they exploded into yelling and shouting, before he calmed them down, looking at the confused group of both teams, until they quieted down. Clearing his throat, he then raised his blade at the team of nine as he spoke.

"I now pronounce the old system of deciding the leader, and it's leadership to be in place, and that all of the people in here follow it, or else they will now regain no position of any type! My citizens, do you agree with this?" As he had said this, everyone's hand raised up in approval, minus the group that waited in his room, perplexed in what he was doing.

Everyone, except Marionette, Horton, and Argos, immediately had looks of shock on their faces, before turning into immense worry, and Foxy saw the swift changes of mood in his friends' faces, so he asked what was wrong. To this, the puppet replied as he kept staring warily at the tall, armored figure of Springtrap.

"The old way of deciding the leader was basically simple; anyone that could defeat the leader would replace them, and then everyone would have to follow in their lead. Up until now, Springtrap had changed that policy so that only he can be the eternal leader, so that he could only be replaced if he either rusted up and died, or was just killed off, which allowed any group to try and defeat him. However, since he brought up the older policy, the one that he had just proposed to the crowd, which they had all agreed to, now …"

"Wait, what's different about it?"

He was answered when Springtrap walked calmly up to them, to which Foxy immediately placed his hand on his sword, but Marionette forced his hand down, grimly frowning as the golden rabbit stood a foot away from them, so the vulpine let go of his sword and let his hand change back into his hook. The fox was also noticing the smile forming on the ring master's face, before he explained it to him.

"It means, my soon-to-be dead fighter, that only _one_ person can challenge me and take over my position, the rest would have to stay back or take your place, but, it is a fight, _to the death._" To this, he smugly grinned at this, before he turned back to the crowd, shouting,

"If any of them violate my new policy, they will then be able to be killed by anyone, and will be marked as outcasts, slaves, anything lower than what currently exists, to which I will provide _personal_ aid to anyone that promises to kill them! Do I have your approval of the one on one policy?"

_YES!_

Springtrap smiled, before turning back to the group, stating,

"Well then, who goes first? Or rather, who will _die_ first?"

Marionette was panicking, bad, since now they weren't able to attack him at once, which would have surely defeated the golden rabbit, causing the original plan to go up in smoke. Now, one of them had to offer themselves up to fight Springtrap, although he knew that Argos, Horton, Penny, or Lana weren't capable of fighting him, since he and a few others had more experience in order to take on the brute. The only ones that could possibly beat him were himself, Scarlet, Diamond, Liz, and Foxy, but then he decided to volunteer.

Stepping forward, the puppet opened his mouth, and was about to announce his challenge towards the Springtrap, who was starting to smile darkly, until someone spoke out before he did, much to his shock.

"Springtrap, I will challenge you."

Above the uproar of the crowd, Marionette slowly turned to the one who had volunteered to fight the ring master, one that could possibly die, and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted no one to die from the very beginning, as he didn't see anyone as expendable, for to him, they were all important, each one playing a key part of each other's lives, and that drove him on to help others that need it, especially his friends, and he always protected them from others that wanted to hurt them.

As he saw who called out, he promised himself that if they were successful, he would leave the ring, forever.

He then remembered of all the memories, both good and bad, that took place, and wanted no more of fighting, making him thinking that perhaps, it was time for more peace, solitude, to be away from the world and its blood-soaked troubles.

However, that thought didn't help to calm him as he clenched his hand with worry, his mind gnawing at itself as he was only able to watch the events unfold.

* * *

"Springtrap, I will challenge you."

Walking up, Foxy sheathed his blade, traveling calmly from his stunned friends to the ring master that stood before him, an amused expression on his face, yet still showed scorn. He heard the crowd fall to a whisper as they spoke his name between each animatronic, their words flowing through them quickly like the water through the raging stream, to the point where enough has risen to the whole arena yelling and shouting of the challenger.

When he faced Springtrap, he knew that what he had said was final, no more take backs, no more turning back, and he accepted the fact that he might die, but he would do it in the name of what he thought was right, and for the sake of his friends. As he moved, he felt many people staring at him, and he turned, looking at Scarlet, who he knew was trying to hold back tears as she saw him going to fight him, something she personally told him not to.

She was scared for him, he understood that, and he winked optimistically at her and all of his friends, who all carried solemn expressions of their faces, and he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be alright for ye all, I will win."

With that, he stood in front of Springtrap, his hook raised out to him in a handshake, which the golden rabbit laughed at, but shook anyway with his left hand, before motioning Foxy to follow him. Obeying, the fox walked with him to the edge of the podium, which showed the pair to the spectators below, creating even more commotion as they pointed and recognized the fox above, their words screaming of disbelief.

"How can it possibly be him?! He died in the last match with the Angel's Devils, I saw him powered off!"

"Where is that broker?! I need to make a bet, now!"

"This is great! Foxy fighting Springtrap over the leadership of the ring? Where is my camera?!"

The annoyed rabbit rolled his eyes at the last remark, before he slid out a small knife that revealed itself out of his left arm and threw it skillfully, causing the scampering of spectators as they ran away from the slain animatronic that stated the tiring remark. Foxy wasn't bothered, and he simply arched his eyebrow at Springtrap, inquiring what to do next. What happened next surprised him.

The ring master then launched himself off the podium, landing with a solid _thud_ onto the ground neatly, wiping off the dust as it settled around him, causing even more people to crowd the benches as they started to see the fight initiate. Springtrap then looked at him, a quiet message of challenge, which the fox accepted, and jumped off of the podium as well, even doing a small spin in midair to show off a little, pounding his fists into the ground as they contacted.

When he rose up through the dust, he could see a small look of approval from the rabbit, but then turned back into a sneer as he drew out his weapon, and he did likewise.

The crowd cheered as both opponents encircled each other slowly, waiting for their moment to strike, for who would start the dance of blades to the death, where only one could walk out alive and victorious. Foxy could feel the ground under him shift, as if the earth itself was afraid of the fight as he faced his enemy in the ring, and he focused so hard on him, he thought he could even hear the rabbit breathe, even though he knew that animatronics technically couldn't breathe.

The fight paused for a moment when Springtrap then grinned, before he said,

"Oh, and don't think about doing that trick Marionette taught you, Foxy, it would make it unfair for the both of us, no?"

"Unfair for the both of us? I think you mean just for yourself." Foxy said.

"Nah, let me show you, because, you see-"

Quick as a wink, the golden rabbit disappeared, only to be right next to Foxy and tapped his right shoulder, causing the fox to jump sideways in surprise, before Springtrap disappeared back to the spot that he was before, and continued circling each other as he grinned even wider.

"I can do it as well, so let's make this an honest, clean one, eh?"

Chuckling, Foxy nodded.

"Alright, bucko, so be it, besides it probably won't be a good show fer the crowd, 'aving to see us keep disappearing all the time."

"Good, let's start then!" Springtrap laughed.

Meanwhile, his eight friends watched him with anticipation in how it would turn out, which would decide the fate of the ring, changing almost every single animatronics' life. It was very hard for them to stand still, as they wanted to help him, yet were stopped by the policy; for if anyone else assisted Foxy besides himself, he would immediately lose, making his life forfeit. The fox knew this, though he wanted no help from anyone, except his own wits and strength, as he also wanted to do this honorably, not to win by cheating.

This made him amused, for he knew from many past experiences that many people would lose thought about such things like honor and valor, yet that was one of the closest things he kept to his principles as a pirate, as he never raided without reason, and only when he needed it for gold or booty, and not to just pirate for sport, but as a way of living. Those ideals were also the only things he had left from Freddy's abuse for all those years, which prevented him from directly attack the gang as well, knowing that it would only bring more tension between them.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, both fighters, as if on cue, stopped their circling, and were now facing each other on opposite sides with Foxy on the eastern side and Springtrap on the western side, until they both started to back up slowly for a few steps. Golden eyes clashed with grey ones as they then made fists, prepared for what was next, and each hefted their blades as they prepared to strike.

Lana, who was still in the main room with her friends, saw the unusual behavior of both males, and whispered her concerns to Penny, who was watching intently.

"What are they doing? Are they just going to stand there like that?"

Shaking her feathered head, the hawk turned to look at the black and white vixen as she replied.

"For some reason, both of them are going to charge at each other. Like a macho bull session."

"Crazy."

"Tell me about it."

Penny's thoughts were confirmed as both Foxy and Springtrap then charged at each other, their roars mixing in with the crowd's as they called for blood, until she saw them both send a fist from each other, clashing into the opposing one that met it solidly. The shockwave that followed was immense, as every animatronic could feel the pressure of it pressing their faces backward, even causing some to topple backwards.

Immediately, Foxy and Springtrap jumped back, their knuckles stinging at the punch, yet they still drew their swords with their other hand, and the golden fighter watched in interest as the dark red fox converted his right hook into a hand, allowing him to grip the blade tightly. Smirking, he raised his own sword towards the lupine's head height, saying,

"Nice trick, to change your hand into a hook, many uses can be brought from that, but they won't help you in _any_ way for this. Prepare to _die_."

Foxy simply crouched, using his left hand's pointer finger to motion for Springtrap to make the first move, to which he accepted, and charged at the fox, swinging his arm down in a devastating slash to the head. Holding up his sword, the fox quickly braced himself as he felt the huge tremor that was caused by him intercepting the incoming blade, causing a loud _clank_ to be heard throughout the stadium.

Both stumbled back for a while until they regained their footing, and then glared at each other, before they started the fight once more, causing massive cheers to stream out from the edges of the crowd, as well as encouragement from Foxy's friends in the main room, where they all watched as the duo fought. This time, Foxy tried to slash at the rabbit's legs, but was kicked backwards as a result, however he recovered himself by diving into a very tight roll, barely being able to moveunder Springtrap as the golden rabbit slammed his blade in where Foxy used to be, leaving a large crack in the ground below, and some sand flowed in to fill the cracks and any gaps.

The vulpine then decided to change his tactics, instead, he now stood up behind the golden rabbit before turning swiftly around, punching him in the back of the head, until he also received a punch to the jaw, from the challenged ring leader, sending them both reeling. After they both staggered, Springtrap lunged at him, his larger bulk catching Foxy on the shoulder when he tried to evade, making him wince.

However, he saw the opening provided to him and took it, using the handle of his sword to make contact and drive itself into the back of the golden animatronic, making him fall face flat, and he could hear the rabbit coughing in the dust as he felt the painful face plow.

Just as he was about to end it by raising his sword, and was going to slash it onto his neck, Springtrap rolled to the left while grabbing Foxy's arm in the process, before throwing the fox off like a rag doll, making him tumble into the ground a few yards away, causing the dark red fighter to groan as he felt his metal dent, but then relief filled him once again as the R.O.C.O.M. once again assisted him with repairs. Clearing his eyes as he was rubbing the sand out of the optical cavities, the fox saw the rabbit charge at him with his blade aiming at his head, so he did the one thing that no one else would even try to do, or think of in order to also attack him, not to mention that his sword arm was battered, meaning that he couldn't use his weapon effectively anymore, and the nano-bots didn't finish fixing his limb, so he was left with one option.

The unthinkable.

He dropped his sword on the ground, much to the shock of everyone, and ran towards a dumbfounded Springtrap, yet he still swung the blade at him. Extending his claws, Foxy was able to block the weapon by using his adamant nail to redirect the blade, and then jumped onto the ring master himself as he curled his legs inward, before sending them out in a horizontal double kick, making both collapse on the ground with Foxy kneeling on the rabbit's chest, who then landed a solid punch to the head, before he was kicked off by a very annoyed Springtrap.

Grunting, the ring master rubbed his left ear gingerly as he said,

"Not bad, but you'll still lose."

The rabbit's girth made his movement slightly slower, but he was able to cover the distance to the point where he then swung his sword at the fox's head again, with only seconds to react. Springtrap grinned as he suddenly imagined himself back in his podium, over a scrapped Foxy, continuing his rule as usual, with his friends mourning over their loss, with him still number one, on top, and in the rule, where no one could ever harm him again.

That gave Foxy to react just in time to save himself as he saw the attention in the grey eyes shift in a millisecond. Ducking underneath the blade, the vulpine extended his claws on his right hand to the furthest capability that he could stretch them to, before turning them upward and forced them into Springtrap's chest in a vicious, curved, open-handed uppercut.

He was able to feel his claws slide in through the metal as if it was wet cardboard, and felt all of the different kinds of wires he had severed, some thick, some thin, and felt friction as he cruelly rubbed the circuitry up accidentally, causing all kinds of sparks to shower from Springtrap.

The rabbit froze as he felt the metal claws puncture his chassis, and looked to see that the entire right hand was inside him, and then he shivered uncontrollably as he felt the hard, weathered hand wrap around his endoskeleton back. It felt very, very hot, as the golden rabbit could feel several circuits fried, but he could still feel the icy chill as he knew that he was about to lose, not only of his position, but his life as well.

All fell silent as they saw Foxy with his right hand inside of Springtrap's body, who was frozen, then started to slowly bend down sluggishly as he started to die. His gray eyes started to shine brightly on and off, and repeatedly flickered, until he was finally able to use all of his visible effort to look at Foxy in the face.

Lifting his becomingly heavier head, he felt all of his muscles barely keeping up with the fading strength that was quickly draining away, and when he saw the winner, he only requested one wish, one that Foxy was made to keep.

_"Do not make me suffer slowly like a common person, let me die quickly, in the heat of battle, so I can be recognized as fighting to the death, not dying eventually of ailment. Grant me this request of honor and mercy and let me die in a warrior's end."_

Nodding, the fox showed him mercy, and whispered "Farewell" to Springtrap, before he used his hand to break the spine in half, making the former leader fall onto the ground, dead. Drawing out his oiled hand, he cleaned it in the sand that he kneeled in, knowing that he had won the fight, and is now the leader. He felt all of the people's eyes on him, intending, questing, curious of what he was about to do, so he gave them their answer.

Standing up, he gazed at all of the people he could come in eye contact with, finally resting them on his team, who were cheering wildly as they saw him win the match, and grinned at a teary-eyed Scarlet who seemed to be relieved that he lived. He then realized that the spectators were becoming rebellious, so he shouted out loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

"Attention!"

After the ring became silent, he continued.

"I have beaten Springtrap, your formal leader of the ring, and I am hereby recognized as the new ring master of this area, according to his policy, which was changed just before the match started. The policy stated that anyone could fight him, except it had to be on a one versus one basis, in which no one else could help that person beat him."

"I have agreed with those terms, and won on it, so I am the ring master of this area, those who challenge me, stand up! To those who accept my rule, bow, or else, fight me to change my position yourselves, or else hold your peace."

He braced himself for anyone to call out in objection to his declaration, and he felt his friends on the podium drawing out their weapons as well, ready to help him if anyone rebelled in light of Springtrap's death. Testing his sword's edge, he guessed that if he were to fight an entire crowd of animatronics and that if he survived, the sword would be trashed, though right now he felt his arm fully healed. Even if his friends did help him, despite them being all fighters, nine against possibly thousands would be too much of a bet to place.

Fortunately, he never had to, as he then saw the first few spectators near the ring bow their heads towards him, followed by the ones behind them, and the ones behind them, following to the furthest reaches of the arena, leaning down as if a great wave came and swept them forward.

Slowly, yet surely, he heard the creaking of metal bending over as they accepted his rule, none of them daring to go up against him, after what they had saw in the fight against the previous ring leader. After a short minute, he was able to see that everyone had bowed towards him, his position recognized.

Foxy then heard shuffling and the clanks of metal, and he turned upwards to the podium, where he also saw his friends bowing in respect to him as well, which made him confused, wondering why they were submitting to him. Concentrating on his legs to building up pressure, he released it at the right time, allowing him to jump the incredible vertical distance, landing in front of his still kneeling friends.

He was slightly irritated at this, and brought them up standing, patting off any dust that was on them, before he nodded at their uncertain faces, saying,

"I don't know why all of ye are bowing to me like this, I'm still me ye know, and I'm not going to change. Treat me as you still know me of, I don't want to be pampered or having fake allies, I need real people with strong opinions, some guidance. I may be the recognized leader here, but I need help to run it."

When he finished this, he nodded towards Marionette, stating,

"Marionette, my friend, will you guide me with your experience to run the ring?"

To this, the puppet nodded, earning him a grateful smile, before he turned to his friends, arms stretched out in an offered embrace. They all came and hugged, knowing that now, with the stirring crowd behind them, things were going to be different in the arena with Foxy as the leader.

He then surprised everyone when he specifically held Scarlet by the shoulders, who looked at him with confusion, before he pulled her into a deep, long kiss, before he separated it, asking her breathlessly,

"Scarlet, m'dear, will you be by my side as me recognized partner and love?"

She blushed and grinned at the statement, holding the hands of the happy fox, but nodded at Lana and Diamond, telling them that she still remembered the deal, to which the two then relaxed their worried faces. Sighing happily, Scarlet pulled Foxy into a hug, burying herself in his shoulder, whispering,

"I accept, Foxy, leader of the arena, fighter, ally of _The Castoffs _and Angel's Devils, and, my love, I will be your recognized partner of the ring."

Cheering and clapping, they other team members expressed their happiness, until they heard the crowd joining in as well, seeing the two red foxes beaming at each other on the podium. Grinning at Scarlet, Foxy raised both their hands in the air, causing more applause from the crowd, seeing that they only had not one, but two leaders.

As the crowd shouted, cheered, and whistled their congratulations, the male fox and his partner both shared a smile between each other, knowing that now things were going to be different, with each other supporting the other.

Things were going to change.

And for Foxy, it was perfect, more than he could have ever asked for, and he only felt more elated and happy as he heard the crowd chant out the beginnings of a new era, and of a new rule.

"TO THE NEW LEADER OF THE ARENA!"

_FOXY!_

_FOXY!_

**_FOXY!_**

* * *

_End..._

**_OF PART ONE ..._**


	39. Part Two Upload

_Part Two- Steel Vendetta: Uploaded…_

* * *

**(A/N: Also, make sure I get to hear your opinion of the story in the review section, it really helps me write better and understand!)**

Etc.:

_Questions?_

_Favorite Character?_

_Most enjoyed chapter/scene/part?_

Leave it in the reviews!


End file.
